Syncretism
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: Set in the modern world where Yuu is a high school boy staying in the dormitory. He soon meets Mika after dreaming of the beautiful blond boy so many times. Yuu discovers that Mika fears men, but little did he knew how their pasts are closely interlinked. Protective!Yuu and Androphobic!Mika
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

 _"...an...!"_

 _'A voice..?'_

 _"...chan...!"_

 _'Who are you calling?'_

 _"...Yuu-chan..!"_

 _'Yuu-chan? Me? But, why..?'_

 _"I have something to tell you, Yuu-chan."_

 _'Who are you..?'_

 _A boy with medium length golden, wavy locks and a pair of sapphire eyes stared right into his emerald ones. He was just about his height, only slightly taller. They were standing facing each other, their faces only inches away. Yuu stared at the other boy in awe. Milky white skin, thick eyelashes and most of all, that captivating sea blue eyes._

 _'So pretty. Just like a doll.'_

 _"Yuu-chan."_

 _Slender white fingers grazed his right cheek gently, sending a jolt of electricity throughout his body and straight to the core of his heart._

* * *

 **Thonk!**

"Ouch!"

The boy with a slightly messy jet black hair groaned in pain and rubbed his neon green eyes sleepily as he sat up straight on the floor. It turned out that he had fallen from his bed, his upper body entangled in his checker patterned blanket. "It's that dream again... that makes this the seventh time, I guess." The boy sighed as he pondered over any cryptic meaning behind these recurring dreams.

Right on his sixteenth birthday, Amane Yuuichiro or commonly known as Yuu by his friends, had a dream of a very beautiful boy with blond hair and eyes as deep blue as the sea. He had never seen or met the boy before but something told him he'd shared a connection with the mysterious blondie. A bond so strong it was almost too surreal and simply unrealistic.

"What a way to wake up, Yuu-kun." A light chuckle escaped from brown-haired boy with dark green eyes known as Saotome Yoichi who just entered his room after knocking. "I came to wake you up but it seemed that you're already up on your own." Yoichi spoke with a smile. He was Yuu's hostel mate and shared a room next door with another first year like them in an all-male boarding school for high schoolers.

"You should probably search for a roommate now, Yuu-kun. Either that, or a personal alarm clock." The brunette tirelessly reprimanded the black-haired teen in a gentle tone while picking up the scattering books on the floor and fixing up the bedsheet. Yoichi could passed as a doting housewife by the way he always take care of others.

It had been three months since they started living in the dormitories and Yuu haven't been able to find a roommate yet, unsurprisingly. The answer lied in his relationship with a man in his mid twenties named Guren, in other words, his uncle.

Having a very scary and freakishly strong uncle as your Mathematics teacher was one thing, but due to that, no one dared to share a room with him, the nephew as they wanted to avoid any relation with the teacher altogether. His unfriendly and brash attitude could also had contributed to the facts on why he was still roommate-less.

"Are you all right?" The brunette stared at the unmoving boy.

"Yoichi..." Yuu yawned and replied with a goofy grin. "Yeah.. I just had a nightmare, that's all." The green-eyed boy laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. 'I lied. It was definitely **not** a nightmare but the most pleasant dream I ever had in my whole life.' He could still feel the tingling sensations sent down his spine when their skins came into contact. Why did it felt so real even though it was just a dream?

"Heh, are you sure it's not some kind of a wet dream?" A voice mockingly asked, snapping the black-haired boy out of his reverie as he barked back, "What the hell do you mean by that, Kimizuki you jerk!"

A tall bespectacled boy with short pink hair stood by the doorway while snickering as he glanced at the fuming green-eyed boy. His name was Kimizuki Shihou, Yoichi's roommate and their classmate. "Then, what's with that face of yours?"

"Ha?! What's wrong with my face?!" Came the irritated response from the hotheaded raven-haired boy. He and Kimizuki had always been at each other's throat ever since the first day they met. Yuu swore that Kimizuki must had been his worst archenemy in the past life or something.

"Uh.. you should look at it yourself, Yuu-kun." The soft spoken Yoichi held a face mirror in front of the still glaring Yuu.

"Look at what, there's nothing wrong-!" Yuu looked into the mirror and froze immediately. Right now, he was staring at a face that resembled very much like his own but his cheeks and ears were scarlet red, his emerald eyes sparkled in a glittering luster. Why the heck did he looked like a freaking blushing schoolgirl who was madly in love with someone?!

"Huh, what a pervert. Let's go already, Yoichi." Kimizuki lazily tugged on one of Yoichi's arms and walked out of Yuu's room with the shorter boy.

"Ah, wait Kimizuki-kun. Hurry up or you'll be late for class, Yuu-kun!" Yoichi worriedly peeked into the room once more and warned the still stupefied boy sitting on the floor before he was dragged away by the pink-haired boy.

Yuu shook out of his bewilderment and darted his eyes to the round clock hanging on the wall. "7.50?! Crap, I'm gonna be late for class..!" He fumbled out of the blanket and got into his school uniform hastily. The uniform was a black gakuran lined by two strips of light green colour at the end of the sleeves and along the buttons from top to bottom. Glancing at his school timetable on his study desk, the blackhead immediately paled. "G-guren's class..?"

* * *

 **First period: Mathematics**

A dark haired man with well proportioned muscles slept on his seat with both of his legs on the teacher's desk and an opened book on his face. The whole class stayed in silence. No one dared to make any movement nor noise, not even breathing sounds. No other sound could be heard except for the ticking of the clock on the wall.

 _'Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!'_

Out of the blue, the door of the classroom swung open at full force and a boy with bright green eyes entered with an ear-cracking voice. "SORRY I'M LATE, GUREN!"

The sleeping man popped his eyes open and took the book on his face before throwing it straight to his nephew's face at lightning speed. "SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMN LATECOMER!"

"OW! THAT FREAKING HURTS, STUPID GUREN!" Yuu retorted angrily and tried to land a kick to the taller man, red marks started appearing on his face from the impact.

"CALL ME SENSEI, YOU SHITTY BRAT!" Guren deflected the kick easily and caught hold of his nephew's leg before throwing the boy into the air.

'"WHO WOULD WANT TO, YOU BARBARIC OLD FART!" Yuu shouted back and landed safely on his feet after doing a full somersault in the air.

The two continued bickering non stop while the other students in Class 1-C sighed tiredly. 'Here they go again.'

"Mou, Yuu-kun..." His friend, Yoichi watched the fighting duo with a worrisome look.

"Don't mind those two idiots, Yoichi. Like uncle, like nephew, aren't they?" Kimizuki cast a boring look to the front of the classroom, with his left hand under his chin as a support. 'Monday mornings just suck.'

Just then, the sliding door of the class was pushed open slowly and enter an unfamiliar boy wearing a modern school uniform consisting of a dark blue coat with white long sleeved shirt underneath and a red tie. Long black slacks fitted his lean legs perfectly accompanied with a pair of shiny black shoes. He looked like a prince straight out of a shōjo manga and carried a majestic-like air around him.

Noticing his presence, Guren instantly stopped the useless verbal fight with his mannerless nephew and cleared his throat. "You must be the new student. Come here and introduce yourself to the class." The Mathematics teacher smiled (smirked?) sweetly and added threateningly to the green-eyed boy with a death glare. "Yuu, go to your seat. **Now**."

Yuu grumbled in dissatisfaction and trudged towards his seat. Then, he finally faced in front and got a proper look on the new student in their class. The boy had silky yellow hair that were a bit wavy and covered both sides of his ears and a pair of sapphire droopy-like eyes. His skin was as fair as the white snow and his soft pink lips moved as he spoke monotonously, "My name is Shindo Mikaela. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." The doll-like blonde gave a small bow.

Instinctively, Yuu could've sworn that their eyes met for one crazy second.

Various reactions exploded inside of the classroom. Girls and boys alike, some were swooned by the transfer student's inexplicable beauty, others were burning with jealousy while a certain black haired boy was left frozen on his seat. 'W-wait a minute... where have I seen him before? Why do I feel like I've met him so many times..?'

 _'Yuu-chan.'_

He saw a glimpse of the boy's face from his dreams, the soft voice, the sensational touch-

"AHHHH IT'S YOU?!" Hit by a sudden realisation, the boy with bright green eyes stood from his chair abruptly and pointed accusingly at the blonde. The boy who had just introduced himself as Shindo Mikaela, unblinkingly stared in return at the green-eyed boy with an unidentified emotion.

"Do I know you..?"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly, I planned for this to be a One-shot only but things somehow got out of hand and now I'm thinking of writing a few more chapters for this fic. A friendly reminder, updates will be sporadically since I have another ongoing Akakuro fic called Red String of Fate that I planned to complete first.**

 **Translations for the Japanese words I used:**

 **chan - added behind someone's name to show closeness and familiarity**

 **kun - added behind someone's name to call them with respect rather than casually**

 **Sensei - teacher**

 **Mou - geez (or something like that lol)**

 **Gakuran - A typical Japanese school uniform usually black/navy blue in colour. The top has a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. Buttons are usually decorated with the school emblem to show respect to the school. Pants are straight leg and a black or dark-colored belt is worn with them.**

 **Shōjo manga - A manga aimed at a teenage female readership. The name romanizes the Japanese** **少女** **(shōjo), literally meaning "young girl". Shōjo manga covers many subjects in a variety of narrative and graphic styles, from historical drama to science fiction — often with a strong focus on human and romantic relationships and emotions.**


	2. Chapter 2: Roommates

**Chapter 2: Roommates**

"Do I know you..?" Blue eyes stared right into bright green ones.

"E-eh..? I...don't th-think so..?" Yuu stammered, feeling the heat rising on his cheeks immediately. 'Of course we haven't met, but I've seen you in my dreams countless times I'm not even sure if I'm awake or not right now!' Green eyes spun round and round in confusion. 'This is not a dream, right?' He pinched his cheeks and winced in pain. 'Ow... okay, it's not.'

"Uwa~ what's with the lame pick up lines, Mr. 0?" Kimizuki smirkingly remarked from behind the flustered blackhead. The whole class burst into laughters and whistling noises. The atmosphere suddenly lightened up from the accidental blunder caused by the none other than the clumsy, careless emerald eyed boy.

Meanwhile, Yoichi was staring at his friend and the transfer student alternately before he sighed with a dreamy smile and a twinkle in his eyes. 'Somehow this feels like an encounter between two destined lovers or something!' The brunette squealed internally, being a hardcore fan of cheesy romantic movies he was.

"What's my marks have anything to do with this, damn four-eyes?!" Yuu flailed his arms in an angry fit. "And you guys can stop laughing now!" He slumped and hid his beet red face on the desk. 'God, this is embarrassing as hell.'

Mikaela, who was silently watching the amusing scenes unfolding in front of him coughed softly to hide his own laugh. He thought his first day in a new school and environment would be a lot more worse. But, thanks to this easily agitated green eyed boy, he felt comfortable already and his tensed body relaxed considerably.

Guren smirked widely when an evil plan popped inside his head. "Shindo, you can take a seat next to that red faced friend of yours." He continued mercilessly, "Ah, and Yuu. Starting from today, Shindo will be your roommate. Just so you know, this is an order, not a request."

Yuu instantaneously shot a disbelieving glare to his uncle whilst gaping like a goldfish. What madness was this?! Things are awkward enough as it was, and suddenly this pretty boy would be his desk mate and moreover, his roommate?! "G-guren...sensei..." The raven haired boy started lamely but was cut off in a flash.

"I have a meeting now so do some self study or whatever, just don't wander out of class." The tall man promptly walked out of the class, ignoring his nephew's pathetic plea.

"YOU HEARTLESS BALDY!"

* * *

The blonde slowly made his way to his seat, avoiding any eye contact with the rest of his new classmates. He was not good at communicating with other people and would like to avoid any unnecessary squabbles or quarrels. He was used to having people misunderstood him as some snobbish rich dude due to his lack of expressions and blunt words, but it couldn't be helped. He wasn't doing this on purpose.

Mikaela had long let his emotions sunk deep inside of him, after a traumatising past that still haunted him up until now.

He glanced at his neighbour who was still flushed red in the face. 'Now that I took a good look at it, this guy has very kind eyes.' Eh? How come he was able to look directly into that stranger's eyes just now? All this time, there was only one person who he could converse with while keeping an eye contact and that was his aunt, his current caretaker. 'Ah, whatever.' His mind was already too tired to think of anything anymore.

'Of all schools there are, she'd sent me to an all male one? Not to mention, I have to share a room with a boy I know nothing of?' Mikaela sighed dejectedly as he took his seat next to the boy that managed to pique his interest. And if he'd known better, he'd say that his aunt was trying to kill him, not heal him.

* * *

 **Yesterday...**

"Ufufufu~ Mika, starting tomorrow you'll be going to this new school I chose for you~ this will be a great treatment for you, right? Think of it as therapy!" Krul Tepes enthusiastically showed a brochure of the school to the apathetic blonde.

"Krul-san, I know you only wanted to send me there as a spy, no? I'm not interested in going." Mikaela, or commonly go by just Mika, stared at his petite little aunt condescendingly. Although he was not quite comfortable with his current school, truth be told. But, transferring schools at this time of the year would be problematic and tiring.

Despite being so small and young-looking, the powder-pink haired woman was actually a headmistress in an all-girl school known as Sanguinem Gakuen that was constantly rivalling with an all male boarding school, the Moon Demon Gakuen. Mika didn't bother asking how the heck the woman managed to maintain her youth, nor was he interested in knowing.

"You cheeky little brat. This is how you pay me back after years of my taking care a defenseless kid like you?" Krul pinched both sides of Mika's cheeks in annoyance. "Yeah sure there's that, but I want you to live a normal life too, you know? Have friends. Enjoy school. Like everyone else your age." Ruby red eyes soften in the gaze of those mesmerising but sorrowful blue eyes.

Mika contemplated for a while before finally muttering in a defeated tone, "Alright, alright. I'll go." He would never admit to the older lady, but he had never ever been so grateful to have met anyone in his life before as he was towards the small but fierce woman. Krul had always been there for him everytime he broke down and would protect him from any harm. It's about time he repay his aunt's kindness.

"Good boy. Hopefully, this time you will truly be cured." The pink-haired lady shortened their distance, their foreheads touching slightly and their eyes closed in a praying manner. "Em." Mika nodded with a weak smile. He wished for that for far too long.

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

Curious classmates started to circle around the dazed golden-haired boy. "Hey! Where do you come from, Shindo?" A hand was about to touch the blonde's right shoulder when he stood upright too fast and backed away from the crowd, almost tripping in the process.

Oh no, he let his guard down..!

Mika felt dizzy all of a sudden, his body starting to tremble involuntarily. "I-I'm...sorr..y... D-don't..." The blonde slurred his words out as he shut his teary eyes tight, slowly crouching on the ground while clutching his head shakily. Flashes of unwanted but unforgettable images projected in his head without mercy. Stop it! Control it! Control them darn it!

Yuu got up from his seat once again, casting a worried look to the quivering boy while the rest of the class stood frozen on their spots, clueless and baffled by the blonde's sudden change. Yoichi and Kimizuki exchanged perplexed but concerned looks from their desks.

"H-help me... Yuu...-chan..." Mika whispered pleadingly before his vision turned black.

Sharp green eyes widened in surprise before scrambling to catch the unconscious boy.

'Did he just called for me..?'

* * *

The raven haired boy was carrying the passed out transfer student behind his back as he walked back to his room after being urged by all of his classmates.

"He's your roommate now so you're responsible for him!" They said.

"Huh, I ought to beat the crap out of those irresponsible bastards." The frowning boy gritted his teeth in resentment, clearly angry to be the one to clean after their mess.

'God, he's heavier than he looks.' Yuu complained mentally. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they both shared similar body build and height, so they must probably weighed the same as well.

"Hmm, Cherry Boy~?" A soft feminine voice greeted the startled boy from behind. It was none other than their female Biology teacher who was just eight years older than them, Hiiragi Shinoa.

"Oh, it's just you, Shinoa. And don't call me that!" Came the expected angry retort.

"It's Shinoa- **sensei** to you. What are you doing in the hallway during class hours, Yuu-san?" The long purple haired teacher eyed the blonde behind her student's back for a while before a naughty smile crept across her face. "Oho, is our innocent little Yuu-san finally going to pop his cherry?" Shinoa snickered evilly after witnessing the mad blush on Yuu's face.

"That's not it, you perverted midget! This guy is my new roommate. He's not feeling well so I'm taking him back to the room." Yuu finished off with an exhausted sigh. What the hell is going on with everybody today? Was today the Pissing Off Amane Yuuichiro Day or something?

"Hmm..." Feeling the blonde's stirring slightly on his back, Yuu immediately excused himself from the still grinning young woman who excitedly waved him goodbye.

"Congratulations, Yuu-san~ Don't forget to wear some * $# and $× !#* before doing it!"

"SHUT THE F*** UP ALREADY, CHIBI!"

* * *

The sound of the fan blades spinning.

The steady ticking of the clock.

And the smell of a very nostalgic scent.

Mika blinked open his eyes slowly and was almost blinded by the bright light. Carefully, he sat himself up on the creaky bed.

"Where am I..?"

Suddenly, he felt something warm nestling in his hand. He looked down and saw that he was holding onto a hand. Blue eyes traced the owner of the warm hands and widened in a shock. A boy with messy dark hair was sleeping beside the bed he was on, only his head and intertwined hand were on the soft mattress. The boy from earlier? Wait, he's holding a boy's hand right now!?

"Ah...!" Mika roughly snatched his hand away and scrambled to a corner of the bed, far from the slumbering boy. 'W-w-what just happened to me..?!'

The green eyed boy was now fully awake from his nap and stretched his sore muscles. "Hey, you're up already? Sorry I fell asleep." A wide grin plastered on the sleepy face.

'What's going on? Why can I touch him? Why am I still alright and conscious?' Mika's mind was now in a turmoil state, he was unable to digest the current situation properly.

"Hey? Hello? Are you alright?" Yuu, failed to read the situation well, climbed the bed and came closer to the blonde who was sticking close to the wall like a cornered prey. "Do you have a fever?" He obliviously brought their foreheads together to check the blonde's body temperature.

Mika's face immediately turned a dark shade of red and his heart beat loudly against his ribcage. 'He-he's directly touching me!' Panic and terror welled up inside of the horrified blue eyed boy. "D-don't touch me...!" The blonde accidentally pushed the other boy off the bed out of habit.

 **Thump!**

"OW!" Yuu groaned painfully after having to fall from bed the second time that day and rubbed the bump forming at the back of his head. "You little..." Then, he let out an exasperated sigh when he remembered who he was dealing with. 'Calm down, Yuu. This dude is probably sick or something. I need to treat him well.'

"The name's Amane Yuuichiro, but you can just call me Yuu. I'm your roommate starting from today." The blackhead held out his hand to the silent blonde. "Nice to meet ya, Mi..Michaelis? No wait, Michelle..? Uh.. What was your name again?"

"Mika. Short for Mikaela." The blue eyed boy averted his gaze and bowed in an apology. "Sorry for earlier, Yuu."

Yuu stared at the beautiful boy for a moment as the truth finally dawned on him before asking, "Say, Mika. Are you perhaps androphobic?"

"Huh?"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:** **A/N: Hey there~** **Thanks for taking your time to read this! Rates and reviews are always welcomed~**


	3. Chapter 3: Long Lost Connection

**Chapter 3: Long Lost Connection**

"Huh?"

It was so subtle, yet Yuu had seen the blue-eyed boy flinched ever so slightly as soon as he threw that question senselessly. Did he perhaps hit a sensitive spot? The owner of the emerald eyes made a mental face-palm. Great, Yuu. Just great. Now he's going to be roommate-less just as soon as he found one. 'Think before you speak, you idiot.' The black haired boy mentally reprimanded himself while biting his bottom lips, thinking what to say next only now.

"That's not it... That's definitely not it!" Mika suddenly spoke aloud, his once soft voice turned stern and brazen-like. 'No no no... I really did let my guard down. But, how come he's so sharp all of the sudden?' Then, realisation sunk into the blonde's volcano-erupted mind.

Well, he did **hyperventilated** a bit and unwillingly **fainted** in class. Adding the fact that he was **piggybacked** by his new roommate all the way to their room. And to top it off, he did sort of **roundhouse kicked** the unexpected boy right in the gut. But, was that enough to justify he had androphobia? Fine, maybe it was. Mika came with a decision quick.

 _ **Deny it. Deny it hard**._

"It's not that.. it's just.. I actually..!" Somehow, words just wouldn't come out right for the poor struggling blonde. He was fidgeting and making exaggerating movements accompanied by a light blush on both of his cheeks. Yuu thought Mika looked kinda cute for a second.

"Uh, you know what? Let's just forget I said anything. Sorry I was just..." Yuu finally said in hesitation, guilt apparent in his bright green eyes as he gazed into those delectable sapphire orbs. If Mika didn't want anyone to find out about this, then Yuu might as well keep it as a secret between the two of them.

Blue. Mika's eyes were shining in the most unique colour of blue Yuu had ever seen. He could sense a fiery passion in the oddly dead-looking eyes. As if the detached look was just a mask and under it hid the real Shindo Mikaela who was actually lively and bubbly. The weirdest thing was the fact that Yuu seemed to be enticed by those eyes everytime he and Mika made eye contact. There was simply an unfathomable familiarity to it.

Something was tugging at the back of his mind to either remember it or forget it completely. Could it be due to the peculiar dreams he had about the blonde?

Meanwhile, the flustered blue eyed boy caught the other staring at him and managed to fix his gaze into neon green ones. Amane Yuuichiro. Yuu. Strange how Mika thought he had heard the name before he even met with the owner of such name. Did he used to have a friend with that name, back when he was still young and untraumatised for instance? Yuu. Yuu-san? Yuu-kun? Yuu-chan?

Eh?

The last one sounded so awfully familiar.

"Yuu-chan..." The intimate nickname unconsciously rolled off of Mika's tongue, who looked dazed and lost in thoughts.

"What..?" Now, it was Yuu's turn to look astounded, but pleasantly so. His heart skipped a beat on hearing the endearment of his name from the pale skinned boy. It's the same feeling he felt when he was in that special dream.

"Mika, just now you-uwaa!?" The dark haired boy got up too fast, causing the blood rushed up to his head and making him stumbled forward before landing on top of the unsuspecting blonde on the bed.

"..umf..!"

Both of them reopened their eyes at the same time and froze in a bizarre shock.

Their lips were connected to one another. And from that contact, both Yuu and Mika felt tingles of electricity rushing transiently throughout their bodies which were in proximate position. They could see an image of their younger selves smiling happily, they could hear themselves laughing merrily. Together.

Waking up from his reverie first, Yuu gently lifted himself up from the still lying blonde, a mad blush spreading across his face. They accidentally shared a kiss. His first kiss was with a boy (Shinoa would definitely make him die out of embarrassment if she knew). But strangely, Yuu didn't mind the kiss at all. In fact, he could still feel the lingering taste of Mika's soft lips on his. He could also hear his heart thumping loudly in his ears.

 _ **Badump! Badump!**_

Mika knew Yuu didn't mean to fall on him, what's more to delibrately press his lips on him. But, he couldn't exactly say he didn't feel anything from that simple short kiss. His face and body felt so hot, places where Yuu had touched were burning up, he might as well be running a fever. He wondered if his face looked like an overripe tomato right now. Just then, he finally noticed Yuu's fingertips were still on top of his left ones.

Wait. How come his body didn't respond to it? Usually, he was quick to reject the touch of others, especially males. The symptoms were not showing as well. No dizzy spells, palpitations, ragged breathing or tremors...? Okay, maybe he did had a faster heartbeat than usual but he knew it was not due to his phobia but more likely due to the kiss.

Could it be that... after four long years, Mika was finally cured? Magically by Yuu?

"Yuu, your hand..." Mika started, causing the other boy to immediately backed away from the blonde, leaving a large space between them.

"Oh crap, sorry Mika! I forgot you had- wait, I mean the k-ki-kiss..." The green eyed boy stuttered the word out, his face and ears still bright red. 'Oh man, oh man. How can I explain it to him properly..?'

"No, wait Yuu! More importantly, I think I'm cured!" Mika exclaimed, his blue eyes shone brightly.

It didn't take long for the raven haired boy to register everything the blonde had just said. "Cure? You mean your androphobia? Seriously?!" Yuu flabbergasted. As slow as he was in class, he was well informed that phobias and traumas did not just heal in one day. Was Mika for real?

The blonde excitedly slipped out of the bed and stopped close in front of the black haired boy. Yuu became overly conscious of the blonde's presence and tried to step back but Mika was a tad faster than him. Slender white fingers grazed his cheek at first before softly settled on his face. "See, I can touch you. I can really touch you." A wide smile graced Mika's lips as he chuckled lightly. His deep blue eyes sparkled in happiness.

At that moment, everything seemed to stand still and time was frozen. Yuu released a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He was enraptured by the blonde's beauty yet again. It's like Mika's attractiveness was amplified whenever he's happy or excited. If it was one thing Yuu realised, it was the fact that he had fallen in love.

"Mika..." Yuu whispered the name whilst slowly taking the blonde's cold fingers into his hand. He felt the sudden urge to kiss the blue eyed boy once more. The blush on Mika's face suddenly deepened at Yuu's touch and he started to squirm under the intense gaze of the blackhead. "Y-yuu..?"

* * *

"Hey Yuu, you in there? Yoichi won't stop nag-" Kimizuki swung Yuu's bedroom door widely without bothering to knock and stopped abruptly when he saw the two boys standing a bit too close to each other (not forgetting the blushes on both faces). Yoichi then popped his head from behind Kimizuki and squealed almost instantaneously. "See, I told you there's something between them~!"

Yuu and Mika immediately put some distance between themselves. The green eyed boy coughed awkwardly and asked angrily, "Did no one taught you how to knock, damn four-eyes?!"

"Huh?! Wasn't my fault you didn't learn how to lock your door before doing some naughty stuffs!" The bespectacled boy remarked in an annoyed tone.

Green eyes widened in astonishment. "W-we didn't do anything! Stop spewing nonsense, idiot!"

Amidst the arguing voices, Mika slowly brought his hand to his dizzy head.

"Okay, that's enough you two! You're making Shindo-kun uncomfortable." Yoichi stepped in between the two bantering boys and pushed their faces apart. "Hey, Shindo-kun. My name is Saotome Yoichi. But you can call me Yoichi. Ah, and this is Kimizuki Shihou. Kimizuki-kun, say hi." The brunette nudged and pouted at his boyfriend cutely. Kimizuki patted Yoichi's head and nodded tersely towards Mika, "Yo."

Mika stood frozen on his spot. What just happen? His heart was beating crazily at the sight of his two classmates, presumably Yuu's close friends. He quickly hid his shaking hands behind his back. "A..ah hello. You can just call me Mika." The blonde smiled nervously before averting his gaze towards the blackhead. 'Help me.'

Yuu could somehow hear Mika's telepathic plea and nodded understandingly. "Uh, guys. It's nice of you two to come visit and all but shouldn't you go back to your room soon? Before Mitsuba comes."

Sanguu Mitsuba was the dormitory warden with bright yellow hair tied into a twintail and a fierce personality. Most of the students labelled her as a tsundere since she can't be honest with her feelings easily. And she had the weirdest habit of making a roll call in the evening instead of night time. What's worst than Shinoa's constant verbal sexual harassment would definitely be Mitsuba's ear-chewing lectures on punctuality and whatnot. She could go on and on forever if she wanted too. No wonder she and that purple haired midget were best of friends.

"Ah, shit! That hag never shut up once she starts nagging. Let's go, Yoi." Kimizuki pulled the shorter boy by the hand.

"Aw, we're going already? But, I wanna chat more with Mika-kun..!"

"Yeah, yeah. You can chat with him tomorrow, okay?"

Yoichi finally followed the pink haired boy with a heavy heart and the door closed behind them with an audible click.

* * *

Yuu quickly held the trembling boy by both of his arms. "Oi, are you alright? I thought you were-!?" Yuu's words were cut short when he was suddenly embraced tightly by Mika. "Mi-mika..?" The blonde quivered slightly as he buried his face unto Yuu's chest, blinking back the tears from coming out. Yuu said nothing afterwards but hugged the other boy in return and gently ran his fingers through the silky golden hair in hopes to calm the blonde down.

So, Mika wasn't completely cured then. For whatever unknown reasons, he could somehow touch Yuu without having a fit of PTSD but the same didn't applied to Kimizuki and Yoichi just now. Then, Yuu's the only one that Mika was immune to, but why?

Finding no other explanations for this quizzical situation, Yuu decided it was best to put a hold to all these confusing matters. Before he knew it, soft breathing sounds resounded in the room and Mika's grip on him loosened. Yuu managed to catch the blonde before he slip to the ground.

Mika was now fast asleep.

Yuu laid the sleeping boy back on bed and tucked him in as gentle as he could. Watching the peaceful look on Mika's face from the side, Yuu finally heaved a sigh of relief.

"Whatever happens in the future, I will protect you, Mika. I will." Yuu made a promise to the blonde after vowing to unravel Mika's past and completely cure him for real.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done with the third chapter even though I'm so busy with my uni enrolment right now ;_; hope you guys enjoy reading it. Also, rate and reviews are greatly welcomed~**

 **Androphobia - Fear of men**

 **PTSD - Posttraumatic Stress Disorder**

 **Till next time~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Not A Want But A Need

**Chapter 4: Not A Want But A Need**

"I think I'll call in sick for today after all..." A weak muffled voice barely reached the dark haired boy's ears.

Yuu gave a scrutinizing stare at the blonde hiding under the blanket.

"Mika, I thought we agreed on this already. I said I'd help you, remember? Warming up to your classmates is a good start, don't you think?" The green eyed teen placed his hands on both sides of his hips, standing in front of a lump of human curled into a woolly ball on the bed. "Hey, c'mon Mika. Let's go to class now, hm?" He tried coaxing the other boy as smooth as he could. Why did it felt like he's handling a sulky five-year old kid right now?

Mika decided to retreat further into the blanket much to Yuu's dismay.

"Don't want to..."

Yuu gritted his teeth slowly, an angry vein decorated his frowning face. _'Fine blondie. Two can play at that game!'_ Just then, an amusing idea popped into his mind. Slowly, a mischievous smile formed on the black haired boy's lips. Without a warning, he jumped on top of the human ball who let out a startled shriek shortly after.

"Yuu?! You scared me to death! What are you-" Mika attempted to escape from the brash boy's grasps when his body suddenly jolted due to an unexpected sensation.

Yuu was tickling him..?

Out of the blue, laughter erupted from their room and echoed throughout the empty hallways. The blonde was now giggling helplessly thanks to a certain raven haired boy who was tickling the sides of his stomach mercilessly.

"Hehehe! Y-yuu..! Sto-hehe! Stop please! Ahaha! I-I'm very...hehe! Ti-ticklish..! Don't-! Haha~!" Mika struggled to complete his sentence between his fit of uncontrollable giggles in difficulty while weakly swatting Yuu's hands which were travelling all over his body.

Yuu blatantly ignored the blonde's pleas and continued on with his tickling mission. "Are you giving up? I'll only stop if you give up and agree to go to class with me! Say it!" A devilish plus satisfying smile widely spread across his face.

Truthfully, he was simply bewitched by Mika's melodious laugh. The blonde was literally radiating sparkles and pheromones and kitties and bunnies, things Yuu couldn't quite comprehend but his heart thrummed all the same. ' _He could actually make that kind of face. Mika should definitely laugh more.'_ Yuu's heart was filled with an indescribable contentment.

"Ahaha! O-okay, okay..! Give..hehe! I g-give up~!" The blue eyed boy finally gave in, his face flushed red and he was left in a breathless state after not having to laugh out loud for so long. It felt great and surprisingly refreshing. That he could actually laugh openly like a normal person like this. Being touched directly by another person without putting his guard up all the time. _Finally_. He finally felt human again.

Right now there's only one human being that could give him these unexpected sparks of happiness. And that human was Yuu. His sapphire eyes started to sting with tears. Mika covered his glossy eyes with both of his arms, not wanting the other boy to see him crying. How pathetic could he get to be crying over something like this?

The boy with vibrant green eyes immediately stopped titillating his new roommate and grinned victoriously. He then proceeded to pull the other boy into a gentle hug after noticing the blonde withdrawing away from him, his eyes were watery. _Uh oh... Did he actually went too far?_

"Eh, Yuu..?" Mika's body tensed up due to the sudden closeness between their two bodies. Even if he's immune to Yuu, it would take some time for him to get used to the skin contact between both of them. He was just relieved his hands and legs did not reflexively push away the black haired boy again.

He didn't want to unnecessarily hurt Yuu.

The boy with messy dark hair spoke softly. "Hey... sorry Mika. I went too far, didn't I?"

 _'Eh? Is that why he thought I cried..?'_ Mika spluttered quickly to clear the misunderstanding, "N-no..! I am just... happy."

The short but sincere explanation from the blue eyed boy sent butterflies in Yuu's stomach. He chuckled before whispering softly, "Then, this is your calming down hug, okay? Whenever you're sad or having a nervous breakdown again." _'Ah, it's that electrifying sensation again,'_ thought Yuu as his hand came into contact with Mika's nape and somehow he started to welcome the strange widespread of excitement.

Being so close to his crush (not that he'll ever confess to the blonde, they're both guys for goodness sake! And he's not risking making Mika feel anymore disgusted than he was now towards men), Yuu felt all giddy and jittery inside. He was so lucky to be able to touch this beautiful angel-like person, wasn't he?

Mika blinked a few times before hesitantly hugged the emerald eyed boy back. He was fairly new to this warm, fuzzy feeling growing inside of him, so much it's dizzying him. Was it all just a dream after all? Or perhaps just a delusion he created out of desperation?

But, he could clearly distinguish the other's body heat, the warmth of his touches, the wild pounding of his heart. The person in front of him was real and alive. Amane Yuuichiro was not a fictional character. Mika strongly believed that Yuu was sent by the heavens to be his saviour - or like in those fairytales - his knight in shining armour.

* * *

A dark haired man leaned against the door to the rooftop of a very tall building. He was glaring fiercely towards another person sitting idly on the metallic fence. He had always hated that detestable coy smile the other was flashing and wanted nothing more than to wipe off that smug look.

"I did as you told me to but if anything happens..."

A silky voice continued, "...to your beloved nephew, you'll kill me? Are you sure that'll save your damsel in distress though, Guren-kun?"

"Bastard, don't you dare talk about her with that filthy mouth of yours..!" Guren snarled back whilst emanating a lethally murderous aura. As if this sick manipulative bastard could possibly know the pain and agony that person had to go through. He'll save her. This time for sure.

Bloody red eyes glinted in pleasure. "Now, now... We're doing this for your precious beloved's sake anyway. Don't you want her old self back? To see her sweet smile again? To taste her soft-"

 **"I. Said. Enough**. Three months, right? I won't tolerate any later than that." The Mathematics teacher turned and slammed the door shut while marching down the stairs in an irritated manner. His mind was a mess. His feelings all jumbled up. A certain sixteen-year old boy with neon green eyes came into mind.

 _'Forgive me, Yuu. Just this one time. Please forgive me.'_

Torn between guilt and an unyielding desire, Guren continued descending the flight of stairs, feeling ever so remorse with his hasty decision. But of course, there's no turning back now. He firmed his resolution.

A snicker escaped from the owner of the red eyes who was still sitting on top of the railing. He tucked strands of untied silver hair blown aimlessly by the strong wind behind his ear while watching the ant-like people moving down below with a gleeful grin. As usual, all of them were busy catching up with their hectic schedules and whatnot. Boring, uninteresting creatures they were. Everyone was, except for his one and only beautiful _angel_.

The mysterious man with a long silvery ponytail suddenly stood upright on the thin fence and laughed ferociously like a madman. "Ahhh finally~ After four long years, we'll be reunited again, my sexy little Mika-chan!"

* * *

"We're so sorry!"

A group of boys bowed in front of the transfer student who had just entered the classroom and apologized in unison.

Mika mustered up his best poker face and smoothly replied, "It's fine. I apologize as well for acting weirdly yesterday." How could he explain to them without hurting their feelings? Without hurting himself? The blonde had a fair share of unpleasant reactions from other students from his old schools regarding his condition.

 _'All of them left right after they found out. I was left all alone to fight against this fear. This anxiety. This wretched insecurity of mine.'_

"What happened to you anyway?" One of his classmates asked straightaway.

 _'I have to tell them the truth. It's better to get this over with now.'_

"Actually, I-" Mika started but was cut short by a voice beside him.

"Mika here actually has a weak heart since young, so it's best if you don't startle him all of sudden next time, okay?" Yuu casually slung his arm around the stiffened shoulders of the blonde.

 _ **EH?**_

"Really? No wonder you look so pale, Shindo..."

"..."

"...?"

"..wait- Mika?! What's with the first name basis already?! And a nickname at that!"

"That's playing dirty!"

"Ahh, I'm so jealous~"

"You better switch rooms with me, Yuu!"

In an instant, the raven haired boy was tackled to the ground and bombarded by unsatisfied comments and remarks.

"Ha! No way I'm letting you perverts near him~" Yuu stuck out his tongue playfully, earning himself a neck strangling and light friendly punches from the boisterous bunch of boys. "Whaat? You just wanted to keep him for yourself, weren't you?!"

Mika could do nothing more than to stare at his roommate in disbelief. Yuu went out of his way just to cover up for him..? _'You're amazing, Yuu...'_ Soft pink colour slowly tinted his cheeks and he smiled microscopically.

* * *

A bespectacled man with silky silver hair was humming to himself while arranging medical records of the students of Moon Demon Gakuen scattered on his desk. Hiiragi Shinya was a health physician in charge of taking care of the sick and injured students who were brought to the infirmary. His blue eyes settled on a certain file with a piqued interest. A transfer student at this time of the season? "The student's name is... Shindo Mikaela, huh? Oh, he's..."

"Shinyaaaa~ gimme something strong, will ya?" A messy dark haired man barged into the school infirmary, landed himself on one of the beds and massaged his temples tiredly.

Shinya removed his spectacles before raising an eyebrow towards his colleague slash close friend. They've known each other since their school days and could read each other like a book. Guren had always been the brash and wild one while Shinya the calm and rational one. Like they said, opposites seems to attract one another.

"This is not a bar, Guren. And I've told you countless times not to come lie down here anytime you please." Shinya got up anyway and proceeded to make himself and Guren a cup of coffee. After pouring the brewed coffee into two mugs, the silver haired man dropped two cubes of sugar, added enough milk into one mug and offered it to the black haired man. He, himself preferred his coffee black.

"..thanks." The Maths teacher took a sip of the steamy hot coffee and finally sighed in content. Shinya simply knew the right amount of sugar and milk for a sweet tooth like him, just the way he liked it. He heard the other male cleared his throat on purpose before asking, "Hey, you looked like a total mess lately. Did you had a war with Yuu or something?" Shinya jokingly asked but his tone laced with worry nevertheless. Lively blue eyes peered into his violet ones with great concern.

Guren laughed spontaneously, feeling his mood had been lifted up a little. He hated making his family or friends worried about him, especially Shinya. That guy was such a worry wart, always fussing over him like a mother hen. Although he had a bad relationship with the Hiiragi family in general, Shinya was the only one he could be comfortable with and put his trust into. He cherished their friendship albeit knowing the silver haired man's real feelings towards him.

Back in their third year of high school, he was confronted by his best friend and got confessed to. But, at that time, Guren had already met someone he loved and rejected him in the end. He could still remember the crestfallen look on Shinya's face and felt like he did not deserved such a great guy as his best friend. Fortunately, both of them valued the times they spent together and could go back into being close friends like they used to be.

Sometimes, he felt like a total jerk for always taking advantange of his kind friend whenever and wherever. Shinya definitely deserved someone better than him. That was his honest thought.

"Yeah... I'm alright. Don't worry your pretty little head over it." The black haired man replied with a smirk. Shinya then casually sat cross-legged beside Guren on the same bed. "Hmm~ at least you do know how to differentiate a beautiful person when you see one." He winked in a playful manner. Guren imitated a vomiting sound, "A narcissist, aren't you?" Both of them chuckled loudly before a comfortable silence settled in between them.

Guren could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier. Thanks to the current problem with that sneaky bastard, he hadn't been able to sleep well for the past few days. But, being next to Shinya, he felt so relaxed and calm. "Shinya... thanks for everything. I am.. so lucky.." In matter of seconds, he closed his tired eyes, his head unconsciously leaning on the physician's shoulder and he was fast asleep.

Blue eyes widened in surprise. A faint blush crept onto Shinya's face, his calm demeanour finally crumbling down now that the one he (still) loved was sleeping so close to him. "How can you be so defenseless like this..? Get a clue, you jerk." Shinya whispered quietly with a sad smile to no one.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again everyone~ First of all thank you so much for the favs, follows and reviews! I'm finally settling down in my university which is very very far from my homeland! So this chapter was a bit rushed and there might be a considerable amount of misspellings and grammatical errors here and there so do forgive me!** **But do enjoy!**

 **A big thanks to these kind people for leaving a review: lamisteriosacristal, Pineapple-ninja16, Darky, Mr. Shade, and anySuzuki**

 **Also, million thanks to those who left a fav: Ac1DD3str0y3r, Megane Bishojo, The Color of You, Yaoipink16, animelovertillend, animexoxo21, ichinosetokiya01, nursyazwani**

 **Another round of thanks to those who followed this story: Megane Bishojo, Pineapple-ninja16, UnatanableRose, Yaoipink16, Yuki-chan Hamano, Yuu Kirkland, animelovertillend, animexoxo21, anySuzuki, ichinosetokiya01, miss quiet27, nursyazwani**

 **To Mr. Shade: Hey there! Thanks for the honest feedback from the previous chapter, I appreciate it very much! I've changed the word blackhead with something else already~ I'm still an inexperienced author but would love to improve my writing so anyone is welcome to share their constructive feedbacks and comments with me!**

 **To Darky: AWWW I LOVE YOU! thank you so much! Your review made me so happy and excited~ hope you'll enjoy the next ones!**

 **See you next time, dear readers! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Field Trip of Horror (Pt 1)

**Chapter 5: Field Trip of Horror (Part 1)**

 **Third period: P.E.**

"Over here! Pass!"

"Hands up! Let's block them!"

"Yeah!"

Mikaela sat quietly in one corner of the gym as he watched his classmates having a basketball match with class 1-A during their physical education class. He was not a sports person to begin with, so it didn't made any difference whether he was androphobic or not anyway. Thanks to Yuu's bluff, their classmates didn't suspected anything when he opted out of the game using the 'I-have-a-weak-heart-condition' excuse.

His sea-coloured eyes followed after of a dark-haired boy dribbling the orange ball passed through taller opponents fearlessly. Apparently, Yuu hated losing more than anything and was competitive in everything he did. The high-spirited teen managed to force a dunk after blasting through two blockers at one time. Mika stared in awe, his deep blue orbs gleamed in admiration.

"Yosha!" Yuu and his teammates celebrated excitedly. Suddenly, green eyes met icy blue ones.

Mika broke eye contact with the blackette out of reflex. God, now it looked like he's avoiding the other boy, didn't it? He couldn't help it. Lately, he had been overly conscious around Yuu, he didn't knew how to act in front of the boy. So, he ended up keeping his distance instead.

Yuu flabbergasted. Lately, Mika had been avoiding eye contact with him more often. Did he somehow did something wrong somewhere?

* * *

 **Last Period: Biology**

"Listen up, boys! We'll be going on a field trip this weekend for your new project. A dark and creepy bat cave near Mt. Fuji! It's **compulsory** for everyone to attend or else I'll give you a big red F for your Biology grade. (evil laughs) That's all~" The purple-haired teacher chirped in amusement as the class was filled with protesting groans and sighing remarks.

"Class trip, huh? It's been a while since my last trip. Ah, wait? Have I really been to one before?" Yuu scratched the back of his head confusedly. Lately, he's been seeing blurry images of two young boys with their hidden faces and there were often times where his childhood memories became fuzzy whenever he tried to recall them. He unconsciously threw a sideway glance towards his new deskmate. These headaches started occuring the same time Mika appeared. Isn't it too much of a coincidence?

Shindo Mikaela was currently frozen solid on his seat, suddenly looking a hundred times more lifeless.

'Ah, crap! Field trips and Mika should never even be in one sentence to begin with...' Yuu sweatdropped.

The school bell chimed melodiously, indicating the end of the last period of class. One by one, the boys started emptying the classroom while complaining to each other about the trip heatedly. In the end, Yuu was left alone with his roommate who was still glued to his chair without making as much as a single movement.

"Mika, let's head back to our room. Mika? Oiiii, earth to Mika~" The black haired boy called out to blonde and deliberately poked the other's face.

No reaction.

"Ahh! Mika, there's a cockroach on your head!?"

Still no reaction.

"Oh, look at the sky outside! It's a UFO!" Yuu randomly pointed outside the window in a fake exclamation.

"..."

The boy with messy dark hair sighed in dejection after not receiving the slightest reaction from the blonde. Not long after, he finally said in a serious tone, "Look, don't worry about the trip okay? I'll make an excuse to the chibi sensei somehow for the both of us."

Mika flinched a little. "No... You should just go without me, Yuu. I'll be fine on my own." He finally spoke almost inaudibly. He didn't wanted to be separated from Yuu if possible but he hated being a burden to Yuu even more. It's okay. Surely he can handle three days without Yuu. Mika unconsciously let out a dry laugh.

"Is that really what you think? Just so you know Mika, I don't want to leave you alone!" He made a promise to protect Mika no matter what so he's not gonna abandon him for a mere class trip. Whenever the dark haired boy imagined how sad and lonely Mika was in the past (and perhaps even now?), his chest started to hurt like hell, almost as if his heart was pierced through with a thousand knives.

"And you can be a bit selfish if you want to, y'know! If you don't say what you truly want, I won't know!" A small pout graced Yuu's face who looked like an angry kitten right now and then.

Was he being a pretentious good guy just for the sake of getting closer to the unsuspecting blue eyed boy? No, something felt oddly different. What he really felt was more like a deep-rooted guilt..?

Mika hesitated. _'Ne, Yuu. Is it really alright to be a little selfish? Then I...'_ He breathed in and exhaled slowly afterwards.

"The truth is.. I...dislike crowded place. Or confined and dark places. But... I do want to... go... with you... I.. I'm sure.. Yuu will... always stay with me... right?" The wavy-haired boy finished his last sentence while steadying his gaze into shocked emerald eyes, those longing sapphire eyes seeking confirmation.

"Y-yeah, of course..!" Yuu didn't think Mika would ever say that. He was caught off-guard by the question but was pleasantly surprised nonetheless. "What else?"

"A-and... Can I call you... Yuu-chan..?"

After he uttered the last syllable, Mika quickly averted his eyes, his cheeks turned powdery pink that accentuated the glow in those blue orbs more.

 _'Kyun!'_

Yuu's heart made a gripping sound for the umpteenth time due to a certain blonde. Mika's words replayed in his head over and over like a broken tape. The lackdaisical boy he liked actually opened up to him. Yuu was so overwhelmed with happiness, he caught himself grinning widely like an idiot in front of the sinfully attractive transfer student.

Yuu then lightly ruffled Mika's silky golden hair affectionately, "Sure."

The blonde flashed one of his rarest smiles that Yuu have come to love so much. Since he was the only one Mika had ever sincerely smiled to, he felt as if a special connection had formed between the two of them. Be it Mika's cute smile or angry frown, all of them were visible to his eyes only and just that made him the happiest boy on earth.

Mika hated school trips and sleeping with a bunch of rowdy boys in a stuffy room more than anything else. Because back in middle school, he desperately tried hiding his phobia to the point of distancing himself from others, earning the nickname 'Ice Prince'. But, now that he had met Yuu, Mika wanted nothing more than to spend every single moment he could with the green eyed boy who whose honest feelings were apparent through his actions.

Yes, Mika started to _**want**_ Yuu.

"Thank you, Yuu-chan." He whispered.

* * *

 **Field Trip Day**

At long last, about thirty boys and a small violet haired female alighted from the bus after an exhausting five-hour journey to a lodge near Japan's largest bat-infested lava cave they were supposed to explore. The Saiko Komori Ana aka Saiko Bat Cave. A must-go spot for caves or bats lover located just around Mount Fuji, Japan's famous landmark.

A loud clap silenced the incessant chatters of the group of rowdy boys. "Okay~ go and leave your bags by your rooms and we'll get going straightaway after a light lunch." Shinoa drawled on almost lazily but her eyes twinkled in entertainment. Seeing the tortured - ah, she meant - troubled looks of her students gave her satisfaction. This was the reason why she found her profession rather enjoyable.

"Sensei, can we be excused from the cave exploring today? Yoichi's not feeling too good right now..." Kimizuki was carrying the pale-faced brunette in a bridal hold with a glare that spelled, 'do I give a damn 'bout what anyone else think?'.

Yoichi groaned, "Shihou-kun.. I think I'm going to be sick..." He locked his arms around the pinkette's neck and curled up against the broad chest closer.

"I told you not to eat too much snacks in the bus!" The tall bespectacled boy furrowed his eyebrow and remarked in an angry but worry tone.

Yoichi pouted in disagreement while drawing small circles on the front of Kimizuki's gray hoodie with his finger. "Eh~ but the bento you made was so delicious that I just-"

"Ahh, get a room already you two! Don't go flirting so shamelessly in broad daylight!" Yuu finally exploded (no, of course he was not jealous of their open intimacy).

Kimizuki smirked knowingly, "Heh, why don't you and that apple of the eye of yours get a move on it too?" Both of them automatically set their sights on a certain blonde who was staring into the vast blue sky with a calm expression. The blue skies looked dull in comparison to his striking sapphire eyes.

"Arara, jealousy is such an ugly thing, Yuu-san." Shinoa chuckled softly as she remarked. She could not resist trolling with her most favourite target - no, wait - student.

The teacher then walked towards the transfer student who, unbeknowst to him, was the centre of the conversation. "Mika-san? Let's go now, shall we?" Shinoa lightly skipped with a nonchalant smile. Mika glanced at Yuu for a moment before nodding obediently. "Okay."

"Tch... if only everything was as simple as that..." Yuu muttered under his breath, his gaze became distant all of a sudden. Both Kimizuki and Yoichi stared perplexedly at their friend who quickly ran after after the two. "See ya guys later!"

The boy with round dark green eyes weakly waved his friend goodbye. "Yuu-kun, have a safe trip!"

"Break a leg, baka Yuu." The apathetic pink-haired boy added teasingly.

"SHUT UP FOUR-EYES! ...AND THANKS!" Came the annoyed reply.

"I wonder what's wrong with Yuu-kun just now?"

"Who knows."

The couple continued gazing at the three disappearing figures, an unsettling feeling slowly set in their hearts.

* * *

Mikaela's face paled at the sight of the cave entrance. It looked menacingly dark and creepy just as he had imagined it. Unconsciously, he leaned closer towards Yuu and gripped the back of Yuu's shirt tightly.

Yuu noticed the familiar sweet scent behind him and whispered, 'Here, hold my hand if you feel scared.' A hand slowly took Mika's cold one into a secured hold.

"Okay, everyone~ Make sure you have your headlamps on and please stay in your designated groups." Shinoa thoroughly reminded the boys as they were about to explore the dark and slippery cave.

The excited faces trudged down the rocky surface. Small red bead-like eyes glowed in the dark accompanied by occasional high-pitched squeaks and wing flaps. Mika tightened his grip around Yuu's hand. He'll be all right. Yuu-chan was here with him. It's not scary. Not scary at all. The blonde endlessly reassured himself.

 _ **'Mika-chan~'**_

Mika stopped abruptly in his spot. Out of the blue, an unidentified voice rang inside his head. 'Eh? Was it just my imagination..?'

"Oi, Mika? What's wrong?" Yuu looked back to see the blonde standing as still as a statue.

"N-nothing, Yuu-chan..."

 _ **'My precious little angel~'**_

Mika's heart started to race. This voice. He knew this voice! Where have he heard it before..?

"Hey, Mika-?!" Yuu jolted as the blue-eyed boy suddenly snatched his hand away and covered his head in fear.

 _ **'You're mine, Mika-chan~'**_

Mika took a few steps backward, unaware of the large cave hole behind him.

"Stop Mika! What are you doing?!" Yuu reached out to the blonde in a panic.

Heads started to turn towards their direction. "Yuu-san, Mika-san?! Come back here!" Shinoa-sensei exclaimed in an alarmed tone no one had ever heard before.

"No! Stay away!"

"Wait- it's dangerous there!"

 _ **'I'll take you away soon..!'**_

"NO! Ah-!?" Mika slipped backwards and fell down the hole along with the black-haired boy who managed to grab hold of the blonde in time.

"AHHhhhh...!"

The other boys of 1-C frantically chased after the two but stopped short at the edge of the hole.

"YUUUU/MIKAAA!"

* * *

"Yuu-san! Can you hear me? Are the two of you okay?" The petite teacher peered down the dark hole.

Green eyes slowly stirred open in pain. A groan escaped from his lips. "...Mi..ka..?" Yuu immediately sat upright to feel something warm lying on top of him. "Mika? Are you alright?! Oi!" Yuu shook the unmoving blonde wildly.

Is he... dead?!

Yuu mentally punched himself for even having such ominous thought. Then he leaned against Mika's chest. Soft beating of the heart could be heard. Thank goodness. He was still alive.

"We're fine, sensei! Mika's passed out but there are no other injuries otherwise. We're so sorry!" Yuu shouted back, his voice bounced off the hard rocky wall, sending echoes throughout the cave.

"Oh punishment can wait for later, Yuu-san~" Violet eyes gleamed creepily before returning to normal, "But, for now I'm getting help from the authorities so stay where you are!"

"Yeah, sure! _Not like we have anywhere else to go,"_ Yuu grumbled. He was glad they both miraculously survived the fall. But angry with himself as well for not preventing it. He took off his jacket and created a makeshift pillow before lying the blonde's head as gently as he could.

It was getting pretty chilly down there so Yuu decided to light up some fire to keep the unconscious boy warm. He noticed small bits of twigs and dead wood lying all around the slightly muddy ground and proceeded to collect them while keeping a sharp eye on his precious, precious person.

* * *

 _"Mika~ Mika-mika~ Mi-mika-chan~"_

 _That eerie voice continuously echoed inside his mind._

 _Strangling him with a discomforting, suffocating feeling._

 _Flicker of a dim yellow light._

 _Long, silver hair tied neatly into a ponytail._

 _Clinking of metals clashing together._

 _A tauntingly evil smile._

 _Damp, moldy walls._

 _Icy fingertips leaving painful trails all over him._

 _Cold, hard, cemented ground._

 _And two pools of blood-like red for eyes._

 _The unidentified man came closer and reached out to touch him, thin mouth forming an insidious smirk, revealing two pointy fangs._

 _Why couldn't he move? Ah, when did he had these chains binding around his wrists and ankles..? Mika shrunk back in terror to widen the little distance between the two of them. 'No..! Please, don't!'_

 _The silver-haired man held him by his chin so that dead red eyes meet trembling blue ones. 'Caught you~ Nee, Mika-chan... Did you miss_ _ **me**_ _?'_

* * *

"AHHHH! NO! NO! NOOO!" A pair of sapphire eyes snapped open in horror and darted around the dark, humid place maniacally, he was absolutely horrified and panic-stricken. Where was he? Where was Yuu? Screeching of bats and flapping of wings echoed throughout the place he was in, alarmed by his ear-splitting screams earlier.

"MIKA?!" Yuu, who managed to start up a fire, bolted towards Mika at lightning speed and immediately secured his arms around the hysteric blonde on hearing his cry. "Oi, Mika! Get a grip!"

"No! I d-don't want to! N-no more... Y-yuu...-chan... red.. bloody red..!" Mika clutched onto the other boy for dear life and mumbled almost incoherently, his whole body was now shaking so bad, his breathing ragged and irregular, freshair hot tears flowed endlessly from his terrified sea blue eyes. "I saw-! I-i-it's h-him..! C-cold f-fingers..! S-sha..rp fa-ngs..! Pain..! It-it was..! So p-pain..ful!" The blonde was whimpering loudly now, his body shook terribly with every sob escaping his mouth.

Things took turn for the worst in a short time. Mika had entered into a state of convulsion, his body shook uncontrollably. He was hyperventilating again. _This is bad_. The midget sensei and others were probably on their way to rescue them but by then it would be too late to save Mika.

 _'Calm down, Yuu! Don't panic! I need to bring him back! But, how?'_

An idea manifested inside his mind. "...shit! This is gonna hurt a bit, Mika!"

The emerald eyed boy embraced Mika tightly and bit his right ear, hard enough to cause the blonde to yelp in shock. Yuu quickly licked the bite mark apologetically. That was pretty barbaric of him. Yuu made a mental note to apologise to the blonde later. Well, at least he stopped the hyperventilation.

However, Mika was still trembling, his eyes were closed shut and he looked as if he's in tremendous pain.

'Did his unpleasant memories resurfaced..?' Yuu could feel his own eyes starting to burn with tears which rolled down his cheeks afterwards. Who was the cruel bastard that had scarred Mika so deeply like this? He'd definitely skin the man alive if that sick bastard wasn't already dead yet.

Seeing the blonde in his most vulnerable state triggered Yuu's protective side he didn't remember ever possessing. "Shh... it's alright now, Mika. You just had an awful nightmare. There's no one here to hurt you." He soothingly ran his fingers through the soft golden locks while repeatedly whispered out words like, _'I'm right here. I'll protect you. It's alright now. You're safe, Mika. Mika. Wake up, Mika. Mika... please, please come back to your senses, Mika.'_

Yuu tirelessly chanted the blonde's name again and again.

* * *

 _ **'...Mika.'**_

 _'Haa..! Haa..!'_

 _He ran and ran. All around him were nothing but vines full of thorns, crimson red in colour as far as the eye could see. They were so abundantly massive, growing continuously until they covered above his head and his lean figure from all sides._

 _Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

 _The steady sound of boots clucking reverberated from behind him. A foreboding sense of doom._

 _Something - no, someone - was chasing after him._ _ **That**_ _ **person**_ _. With his wicked smile, eerie snickers and piercing ruby orbs. Run! His instincts screamed alarmingly. Before he gets you, don't stop running!_

 _Mika pushed through the thorny path, taking no account of the stinging pain as scrapes and scratches started to form on his milky white skin, leaving thin lines of red all over his worn out body. It hurts, it really hurts. He was fatigued, mentally and physically._

 _ **'Mika... Mika...!'**_

 _There it was again. Someone was calling him. A nostalgic voice he longed to hear. 'Hurry..! I must go to where this voice is. Hurry!'_

 _ **'Mika! Over here!'**_

 _A hand suddenly held out right in front of him. The blonde immediately extended his arm towards the unknown hand. But, before he could reach for it, the crimson vines tangled around him and restricted his every movement. Mika struggled to grab hold of the familliar hand which was just within his grasp. A little. Just a little more..!_

 _ **'Mika..!'**_

 _'Yuu..!' Finally, the two hands slowly interlaced with one another and the prickly red vines instantly vanished, incinerated by a fluorescent green light. A familliar raven-haired boy smiled kindly in front of him. Droplets of tear streamed down Mika's smooth cheeks. He was showered in the warm emerald illumination, shielding him from any harm that may come, keeping him safe and sound._

 _ **'Welcome home, Mika.'**_

* * *

"...ah?!"

Mika reopened his eyes widely and gasped loudly as if he had just been electrified. The hyperventilated boy steadily regained control over his body back. Yuu's low voice resonated into his ears like a beautiful and calm lullaby. Apparently, the black-haired boy was hugging Mika close to his chest with one hand and the other firmly grasped the blonde's shaky hand. A comfortable warmth spread from Yuu's gentle hand to his own cold clammy one.

"Thank goodness you've come to. You had me worried sick, Mika you idiot." The green eyed boy smiled in relief whilst rapidly rubbing his teary eyes. Crap, he actually showed such a lame and unmanly side in front of Mika!

"Yu...u..chan..?" Mika panted slightly, his ragged breathing gradually quiet down, his eyes glazed with residual tears and his usual pale face flushed a magnificent colour of scarlet. His voice somehow sounded huskier than usual, it sent shivers down Yuu's spine. His once wavy light yellow hair were now dishevelled and two top buttons on his shirt became undone by accident, revealing his pale white chest. At that moment, Mika simply looked irresistible.

Yuu stared unblinkingly. Then, he swallowed. Hard.

 **Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!**

Right now, the green eyed boy wanted nothing more than to press his lips onto the blonde's cherry-coloured one and claim that person as his.

Yuu had never loved anyone his whole life before but now he felt strangely attracted to the blonde who was carrying a dark past and a scarred mind with him. It didn't bother him as much the fact that he had fallen in love with a boy, however, there was always this nagging feeling at the back of his mind whenever he's with Mika. His heart constantly reminded him of an important but forgotten thing and he couldn't quite put his finger as to what it was. Could it be connected with the phobia of the blue eyed person somehow?

Now's not the time. First, he need to survive the night.

 _'Dammit, Mika... Why... Why do you have to be so goddamn sexy..?'_

The raven-haired teen banged his head to the wall of the cave and barely managed to suppress his raging adolescent hormones from going out of control. _'Let's not do anything stupid now, Yuuichirou. If you jump Mika now, you're no different than that perverted scumbag who hurt him in the past. Yosh, you can do this!'_ Through sheer willpower, Amane Yuuichirou successfully held back the temptation of making a move on the defenseless boy. He would rather die than betray Mika's trust in him.

Yuu remained wide awake even after the blonde had fallen asleep again from exhaustion, their bodies snuggling dangerously close together near the fire he had lit up, hands still intertwined. He could hear the wild thumping of his heart against his ribcage and fervently prayed that Mika didn't noticed his tensed up body as a result of being so near to him. Mika's presence, Mika's smooth skin, Mika's sweet scent, all of them were too much for the poor black haired boy to handle.

 _'Curse you, stupid hormones.'_ Yuu scowled inwardly and forcefully shut his eyes.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Hiya guys~ I'm back again, hopefully I didn't keep you guys waiting! Thanks again for the favs, follows and reviews, they're my most important source of motivation so keep 'em coming~ :D**

 **Many thanks to these guys for the sweet reviews:**

 **Guest, Weeping Blood, ichinosetokiya01, Lunette Athella, Renai Yuusha19, I can't even**

 **Another round of gratitude to my new followers:**

 **Andrietta99, Dream of Fairies, LoverOfAnimeAndYaoi, Lunette Athella, Renai Yuusha19, Weeping Blood, fanfic31, iamPyR, perce-neige**

 **Also, a million thanks to these awesome ppl for leaving favs:**

 **Lunette Athella, Renai Yuusha19, TsukihanaYUE, Weeping Blood, fanfic31, iamPyR**

 **Reply to 'i can't even': Hello~ thanks so much for the kind comment I was squealing like a mad fangirl while reading it honestly~ so here's the next chappie hope you enjoy your stay here~ :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Field Trip of Horror (Pt 2)

**Chapter 6 : Field Trip of Horror (Part 2)**

 _'Yuu-chan, hurry up..!'_

 _Eh? A kid's voice? So light and cheery. Whose voice was it again?_

 _A faint ringing echoed inside his head relentlessly._

 _He opened his eyes and was met with the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. A field of green stretched boundlessly in front of him. The bright yellow sun showered soft golden rays from above him, accompanied with a nice breezy wind. It was such a lovely weather._

 _But, amidst all the pleasantries, Yuu's eyes were fixated onto a lone figure happily skipping across the grassy field. 'Yuu-chan! Come on!' The boy with wavy blonde hair and eyes as deep blue as the sea turned around and stretched out his hand with a beautiful smile on his flawless face._

 _...Mika? Yuu blinked a few times in disbelief. A young Mika? This must be a dream..._

 _The ringing in his head became stronger and stronger._

 _'Yuu-chan... remember me..?' The young boy and Yuu's hands came into contact and slowly both fingers interlocked in a perfect fit. Countless images of both of them as children surged through Yuu's mind like a high speed Shinkansen._

 _Yuu shook out of his trance and gasped in realisation._

 _Ah, that's right. He was_ _ **that**_ _Mika. The cheerful, easy-going Mika he had befriended as a child. Yuu finally remembered. They used to be childhood friends. Why did he forgot such an important thing..? Why can't he recall even a shred of his memories with the blonde back when they were younger before this? 'Did I hit my head somewhere and had an amnesia?'_

 _Out of the blue, the once clear blue skies turned pitch black followed by flashes of lightning and grumbling thunders. The luscious green field died out and turned into a dry barren land in a short time. In a short time, both of them were consumed in complete darkness._

 _A tall silver-haired man, his face hidden by the shadows, appeared out of nowhere and swiftly snaked his arms around the petrified blonde. 'Mika-chan belongs to me. He's forever mine~'_

 _'Yuu...-chan! ..help..me..!' Young Mika was now crying and trembling in fear._

 _'Mika...?! Bastard, LET HIM GO!' Yuu scrambled on his feet towards the direction of Mika and the mysterious man. Unfortunately, both of them began to slowly disappear into thin air. Yuu quickly jumped towards the blonde in attempt to catch hold of the boy, 'Wait...!'_

 _'Ufufu.. You'll never see him again...' The dark-haired boy was only an inch away from reaching the blonde before they vanished completely, leaving Yuu all alone in the dark gloomy place. He stared disbelievingly at the spot where he last seen his friend before screaming out in agony._

 _'MIKAAAA!'_

* * *

"Mika..!" Emerald eyes snapped open sharply and were welcomed by pitch black colour. Slowly adjusting to the darkness, Yuu gazed up in a daze to see a gorgeous-looking person crouching close to his face, sapphire eyes staring back at him worriedly. "Yuu-chan? Are you all right?" Pale, slender hand swept away strands of black hair slicked with sweat that were covering his drenched-in-perspiration face. "Did you had a nightmare?" Soft, low voice gently reached Yuu's ears.

"An..angel?" Yuu drowsily brought his hand towards Mika's face and caressed his cheek in a gentle manner. "How beautiful...Mika, you're so beautiful..." Pink hue immediately dusted the blonde's cheeks upon hearing Yuu's compliment. The raven-haired boy then flashed a sleepy smile that filled Mika's heart with indescribable warmth and nostalgia. He felt so at home, so safe for once, and so belonged to, so much it hurt.

"Yuu-chan, I..." Mika started but was cut short when he felt something soft and warm brushing against his lips. Yuu had tugged him closer by the collar so that their faces were just in front of one another. It didn't took him long to realise that Yuu was kissing him once more. But this time, the blonde wasn't the slightest bothered by it at all. In fact, he shifted himself so that their lips could be connected more comfortably.

Almost as if he was being possessed by a kissing demon (is there even one?), the semi-awake Yuu began kissing Mika passionately, his wet tongue prodding outside the blonde's closed lips, begging for entrance. Mika, half startled and confused but half yearning for the other boy, obediently gave Yuu full access to his mouth. Owner of intense green eyes possessively pulled the blonde lower, started with soft smooches followed by a string of hot and steamy French kisses.

After a great while, the two finally broke their sensual kiss to replenish the oxygen lost from their bodies. Both were in a breathless state and looked like a total mess. "You're **mine** , got that? Not anyone else's..." Yuu announced between pants and heavy breaths before he finally released the blonde and magically fell asleep again.

"Haa... haa... Y-yuu-chan..?" Mika who was still panting hard stared in disbelief. No way. His green-eyed friend dared falling back to sleep, leaving him in this kind of condition? The blonde slowly removed himself from the other boy and sulkily wiped the saliva running down from his mouth. And just when they were getting started... Mika froze for a whole minute. _'Oh my Lord, what did I just...?'_

A brilliant red colour spread across his whole face, ear tips and even his neck. Realisation finally seeped into him. He and Yuu were almost making out with each other..! And they did the F-fr..ench..! Using their... t-tongues..! A-and Yuu-chan's a boy..! Mika could almost break down from countless overpowering emotions raging inside of him. He was breathing hard and trembling uncontrollably, his heartbeat pacing at an unbelievably high speed and his face as red as it could be. Although the symptoms appeared the same, Mika realised this was not the usual hyperventilation he had because of his androphobia.

He could only feel this way with no one but Yuu.

It's because he was in love with the green-eyed boy.

Mika had fallen in love with Yuu-chan's bright smile, crystal green eyes, his jet black messy hair, the strong and hardheaded personality of his, yet somehow gentle and kind at times, even simple things like the way he talk, walk, eat, sleep. To put it simply, the blonde loved his _everything_.

Blue eyes softened as they landed on the sleeping figure, "Yuu-chan, I really do..."

 _'Bad Mika-chan~'_

Mika's breath hitched. "N-no..."

 _'You know what happens to bad kids, right?'_

"Please, no..." The two words barely came out as a whisper.

 _'It's punishment time~'_

Mika slowly crouched to the ground, hugging his shaking body tightly. "P..pl..ease...don't..." He curled himself into a ball, resembling a helpless foetus. His body started heating up as images of his younger self and a silver-haired man played continuously in his worn-out mind. That evil, evil man did something to him. He was -

 _STOP THIS!_

He could hear a young boy screaming painfully, the bed creaking loudly, a man grunting disgustingly. _'No, no, no, no! It's not real... IT'S NOT REAL!'_ The scream lasted longer till Mika realised he was the one screaming on top of his lungs after all. His screams echoed endlessly inside the hollow cave hole causing a few bats to flew around screeching chaotically.

 _ **SLAP!**_

The hysteric blonde blinked open his red eyes to see a panicked Yuu grabbing both of his arms tightly. "Mika..? Have you come back to your senses yet? Do you know who I am?" Mika instantly felt a sharp pang on his left cheek and figured out that Yuu had slapped him to his consciousness. "Yuu-chan..." He whimpered like a little child and planted his face against Yuu's chest, his shoulders and then the rest of his body shook violently as he cried silently. "Tell me.. How can I be normal again..?"

Mika sounded so hopeless and broken, Yuu could feel his own heart being torn and shredded into pieces as he regrettably realised his helplessness in dealing with the blonde's situation right now. Couldn't find anything comforting to say, Yuu opted to firmly hug the blonde and they stayed in that position until Mika's once in a while sobbings finally subsided.

"Heyyy, Yuu-san, Mika-san!"

Both Mika and Yuu automatically glanced upwards to see a lilac head popping near the edge of the hole.

"Help has arrived! Please bear for a little longer till the rescue squad climb down and get you two!" Shinoa's clear voice reached their ears from above. Flashes of light from the torchlights almost blinded the two students. How long has it been since they were trapped in the dark, slimy hole again?

Yuu suddenly clutched his front shirt, finally noticing something was not right. Why was his breathing became shallower? Why was his heart pumping so fast right now? And why did his face felt a bit sticky?

"Mika... did something - " Yuu turned to ask the blonde but was frozen stiff when he recalled something. An image of him and Mika sharing a heated (k-k-ki-kiss?!) danced around his overwhelmed mind almost mockingly. A tiny, condemning voice echoed endlessly inside his head, _'You've tainted Mika's chastity. You're nothing but a pervert! Pervert...! Perv...! Per - '_

"...I said, Yuu-chan!" Mika pinched the blackette's cheeks to snap him out of whatever reverie he was in. "Are you alright? You seemed paler all of a sudden." The worried blonde asked. He began to believe that it was his fault for putting too much of an unnecessary burden on the emerald-eyed teen. What if Yuu-chan was actually troubled by his peculiar problem and wanted no more to do with it..? Mika was the one who conveniently dragged the raven-haired boy into this in the first place.

"AGHHHHH?!" Yuu shouted as loud as he could at the skin contact between them causing the blonde to quickly cover his poor ears from the deafening scream. 'Mika's so freaking close, our faces are SO CLOSE right now! OH GOD I CAN SEE THAT IMAGE AGAIN! GOD, HELP ME!' The green-eyed boy did an amazing backwards rollover a few times so that there was enough distance to cover between him and the stunned blonde.

Mika removed his hands shortly after, clueless as to why the other boy started freaking out like that. "Yuu..-chan..?" He peered towards the other teen and what he saw next shocked him senseless.

A very bright red Yuu-chan from head to toe was lying on the rocky ground, awkwardly covering his extremely reddened face.

"Mi-Mika... did w-we..uhh...I mean... argh!" Yuu, unable to form the right sentences, ended up rolling on the ground in shame. 'What the hell did you just do, stupid Yuu?! Did you really defile Mika's sacred li-lips..?!' He bellowed to himself internally and blew another fuse when he remembered doing some inappropriate things to the alluring blonde. Was he fucking high or something when he did that?! Yuu's sudden outburst of embarrassment continued.

The truth behind Yuu's strange behaviour finally dawned on Mika. 'Ah... he remembered...' A pretty pink colour slowly tinted Mika's cheeks, he was glad they were in a dark place for once, so that Yuu wouldn't be able to see his blushing face clearly. The places Yuu touched still burned, the kisses Yuu gave could still arouse him.

"Yuu-chan, I - "

"Yo, you boys alright down there?" A middle-aged man came down the hole using the hiker's rope and wearing a complete safety gear.

 _What's with him and bad timing again..?_ Mika sighed in frustration as he was interrupted yet again everytime he planned to confess to his roommate. Maybe it was not the right time yet, owner of striking blue eyes retreated in defeat.

Yuu and Mika waited patiently as two men climbed down the cave and successfully rescued them. Neither of them dared mention the unexpected embarrassing event that just took place.

* * *

"Yuu-kun! Mika-kun! Oh my god, are you two okay? I heard what happened just now, I was sick with worry!" A crying brunette ran towards Yuu and Mika and tried to hug them both. Yuu quickly shielded Mika from their worrywart of a friend and suffered alone from the impact. "Nice to see you..and all Yoichi...but... you're..crushing..me!"

Yoichi paid no heed to Yuu's futile attempts to escape and kept on bombarding them with his gibberish rambles and random questions inserted here and there. "Seriously, what actually happened? How did the both of you fell? Was it dark? But, didn't you had a headlamp or torchlight with you? Mou, be more careful next time! The two of you could have diedddd! Yuu-kun you idiotttt wahhh!"

 _ **"Why only me?!"**_ A certain black-haired boy retorted at the brunette's remark.

"Ugh Yoichi, I get it so get off already! Your snot! Your freaking snot is running!" Yuu tried to pushed the overreacting boy away but failed miserably as the other was stuck fast to his waist like a bubblegum.

Kimizuki who had been quite for a while was staring daggers towards Yuu, all the while emanating a dark murderous aura of a jealous boyfriend, "Keep your paws off of Yoichi, before I break those slimy fingers of yours." Something about Kimizuki's dead pink eyes warned Yuu that the tall glasses dude meant every word he'd just said.

"Did you even stop to think that maybe it's the other way around?!" Yuu exclaimed in exasperation, his hand still busy shoving Yoichi's snotty face far from his own in disgust.

God, the things he did for Mika. Yuu glared crossly at the blonde who was simply spectating the whole drama and was stifling an amused laughter. He then gave an eye signal for help, _'Do something about this, will ya? Remember how I helped you last time?'_

"You shouldn't make your friends worry, Yuu-chan." Mika finally opened his mouth only to add more fuel to the fire.

Kimizuki laughed spontaneously at the blonde's sassy remark. "Man, I think you and I could be good friends, Mika." He and Mika then exchanged nods of acknowledgement. Yoichi, on the other hand, hastily corrected the blonde, "It's not _**'your friends',**_ it's _ **'our friends'!**_ We're your friends too, Mika-kun!" The brunette puffed his cheeks angrily (but cutely in the bespectacled dude's eyes). "Sorry, my bad," Mika smiled apologetically, feeling genuinely guilty but happy at the same time.

Friends? They even thought of him as their friend? Mika's smile lasted longer around his mouth. _I've made friends, Krul-san. And it's all thanks to Yuu-chan._

Yuu, who was initially on the verge of exploding in wrath, calmed down straightaway after seeing the gratified look on Mika's serene face.

 _'Don't look_ _ **that**_ _happy, idiot...'_ The emerald-eyed boy sighed with a visible grin.

* * *

 **Late at night...**

 _'Where is he..? My most beloved... Where oh where could he be...?'_ A sweet but perhaps too sickeningly sweet female voice reverberated across the lifeless hallway separating the lodging rooms in a sing-song way.

 _'I've come for you, my love..! I've...'_

The high-pitched voice stopped abruptly in front of a room where two boys were cuddling close to each other, sleeping very soundly.

 _'I. FOUND. YOU.'_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Omake: Yuu can't touch me!**

"Oi, Mika, wake up! Time for schoo-" Yuu was about to shake the blonde awake when the blonde suddenly did a full somersault in the air and landed on a safe distance away from the stunned boy with messy dark hair. 'WTF just happened?!' Yuu's hands remained hanging on air awkwardly as he tried to process the baffling situation at hand. "Mika, are you sleepwalking?"

"Yuu-chan can't touch me." Mika bluntly stated.

"..what?"

"You can't touch me." Mika repeated, his eyes boring into Yuu's neon ones apathetically.

"What do you mean I can't - " Yuu took a step closer to the blonde and reached out to ruffle his golden locks.

"Yuu-chan, don't!" Mika's warning fell on deaf ears as the other boy touched his hair anyway.

"See - uwahh?!" Yuu was magically sent flying backwards until he hit the wall across the room. "*coughs* W-What the hell was that for?!" The green-eyed boy rubbed his back in pain after the blonde had gave him a three hundred sixty degree flying kick to the gut.

"I've told you so but Yuu-chan won't listen to me!" Mika pouted, obviously crossed with his thickheaded roommate.

"What was that loud noise just now? Yuu-kun what are you doing on the ground?" Entered Yoichi alongside his pink haired boyfriend.

"Yoichi, Four-Eyes.. " Yuu sighed dejectedly.

"You wanna die so bad, shrimp?" Kimizuki hissed, an angry vein popping on his irritated face.

"Ah, Mika-kun good morning!" The brunette hugged the blonde who politely greeted them back. "Good morning, Yoichi, Kimizuki." Kimizuki then lightly ruffled Mika's hair with a remark, 'Woah, you have awesome bedhair every single time'.

"Mi-Mika..? How can they...?" Yuu stared in disbelief.

"Everyone can touch me, everyone except you, Yuu-chan." The blonde stared him down coldly.

 _"except you, Yuu-chan..."_

 _"except you..."_

 _"except..."_

 **"AAHHHHHH!?"**

Teary green eyes stared at the ceiling in a daze. A dream..? Just then, Yuu felt something warm in his hand and found out he was holding on to Mika's hand.

"...Yuu-chan...? What is it? Did you have a nightmare?" Mika sleepily asked, rubbing his tired eyes. He was up all night taking care of his sick roommate after all. The blonde replaced the wet cloth on Yuu's forehead.

"...I can't live in a world where I can't touch you..." Yuu muttered almost incoherently before sleep overtook him once more.

"..." Mika's face turned a deep shade of red from Yuu's words, his slightly shaky hand tucking away some of the black strands of hair from the sleeping boy's face. "That should be my line instead, Yuu-chan." He whispered softly to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Meow~ there you have it! The omake was inspired by my original idea which was Yuu being the only one who can't touch Mika hoho~ and the fact that I'm down with a fever myself and am half dying right now... *screams for help* Dx**

 **Fav/follow and of course reviews are greatly appreciated! *sends flying kisses to everyone***

 **Reply to Mr. Shade: Once again thanks for the honest feedback (I'm really thankful I am) well, I'm not one to take a betareader due to various complications that would surely ensue but I might consider it in the future :) thanks for the support!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Hindrance

**Chapter 7: An Unexpected Hindrance**

 _ **Research Lab**_

 _ **'AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY'**_

A silver-haired man with long ponytail reaching his waist entered the all-white room after swiping the keycard for access. Humming a tuneless song, the man walked through the soulless laboratory, bubbling of chemicals and machinery whirring in the background, the noise was infernal. He paced leisurely until he reached a cylindrical glass capsule filled with a greenish fluid. On the other side of the glass was a woman curled up into a foetal position, eyes closed, creamy purple long hair flowed smoothly around her.

"Hello there, Mahiru-chan~"

Scheming red orbs glinted ominously in the dim light of the lab.

"How have you been?"

He was greeted back by an unbearable silence sans the various miscellaneous sounds in the background.

"Still no show, huh? Where did your soul fly off to now?"

But, the man continued conversing on his own, "But, your suffering will end soon, thanks to that fool of a lover of yours. And I'll be reunited with my sweet little angel again... Talk about killing two birds with one stone, eh? Ahahaha~ Ah, I'm getting so turned on right now~~" He reflexively licked his upper lip in delight, currently experiencing an incomparable ecstatic feeling like nothing else at the thought of a certain delectable blond boy.

"Ah, sweet Mika-chan~~~" The man (who would definitely come across as a pervert - or pedophile to be exact - to the eyes of the public) hugged his body as he shivered in pleasure, ruby eyes became unfocused and small pants began to escape from his salivating mouth. " He tasted so good... Ah, such an exquisite sweet taste~~"

"Ahem." A voice from behind him immediately brought him on a full alert mode. The focus in his gaze returned in an instant.

"Hmm? Crowley-kun?" The silver-haired man turned his head and smiled, showing pointy fangs, resembling that of a vampire's.

"Still having those fucking young boys fantasies of yours again, Ferid-kun?" Crowley Eusford blatantly commented with an easy smile on his face. Well, they had been friends for almost two decades now. They shared no secrets anymore with each other although both could be awfully sly at times. The tall, muscular man with dark red bangs and brown hair tied into a single braid leaned against the door, eyeing the other man he just called 'Ferid-kun' in amusement.

Ferid Bathory aka Lecherous Ferid laughed out loud at his friend's straight - to - the - point remark, "As usual, you know me best, Crowley-kun~" The man with silver hair turned sullen-looking afterwards. "Yes, I'm fantasizing doing it with the ultimate, perfect angel that I yearned for again after so long. But, I can't have him yet. Why, why? Even though we're both connected soul and body." He dramatically wiped away a few drops of crocodile tears before a 'I-suddenly-came-up-with-a-great-idea kind of smirk graced his not-so-innocent face.

"Say, why don't _**you**_ accompany me for the night, Crowley-kun?" The slender man deliberately leaned closer to Crowley, and placed his hand on the other man's belt, nimble fingers slowly unbuckling it.

"Ahahaha, sorry but I'm not interested in guys. Besides, Horn and Chess would stab me to death if they found out I'm cheating on them." The braided brunette with fine broad shoulders spontaneously refused, but made no effort to stop his friend's moving hand, the easy smile never left his relaxed face.

A cluck of the tongue could be heard. "Joy killer... And the fact that you're seeing the both of them at the same time doesn't count as cheating..?" Ferid deadpanned as he removed his hand and stepped back, he could never quite decipher his younger friend slash junior colleague's thought process.

"Hm? But, I love both of them equally so it's fine!" Crowley answered in a baseless confidence, scratching his cheek sheepishly. Ferid didn't looked all too convinced about it but shrugged the topic off after it disinterested him. Yes, he was the type of person to lose interest easily and possessed a short attention span towards events that'd bored him quickly. Of course, sweet little Mika was an exception. A very special exception; the one and only.

"Ah, wait... there's another cute little blackie along with Mika-chan back then. Hmm~ what was his name again..?" Ferid's wicked red eyes gleamed in a creepy, malevolent way as he remembered that one syllable. "...Yuu... was it?" An old memory flashed through his mind.

 _"Y - Yuu-chan...!" The small blonde screamed out his friend's name in pain. "...Yuu-chan..!" Small fingers grabbed the edge of the table forcefully, until the knuckles turned white, the once pink nails dyed red with blood, claw marks visible on top of the wooden table. "It hurts..!"_

"Yuu-chan, hmm... I'll crush him completely this time." Ferid chuckled, his voice layered thickly with hatred and blind jealousy for the dark haired boy.

Crowley sniggered, "I have issues but you're fucked up, man." Whoever unlucky enough (him included) to be friends with this eccentric guy should be well-informed with this fact; Ferid liked children. However, his like and a mother's 'cooing over cute little kids' like are not in the slightest, the same. His was more intensed, passionate even. In another sense, he was sexually attracted to young boys and underage males only and couldn't possibly get a hard on with girls or the rest of the female population. But, the man himself did not bother hiding his orientation at all so Crowley guessed it's all right then? What he found disconcerting about the silver-haired man was that Ferid was a dangerously possessive man, if not a full-fledged psychopath.

"So, this woman is the one Kureto's been working on?" Crowley asked in hopes of changing the tasteless subject, red eyes peering into the glass container and he blew an amazed whistle afterwards. "What a masterpiece. But, wait. Her name is Hiiragi Mahiru, right? Why would the Hiiragis used someone from their family as an experimental subject?" Crowley continued, something about this just didn't sit too well with him. The Hiiragis were the most influential members of the society, owning hundreds of thousands of lands and properties as well as large business companies from all over Japan. However, they valued family honour and status more than anything else; meaning anyone in the family with the name Hiiragi would be protected and treated royally. Even that adopted son, Hiiragi Shinya dude was given full protection at all times.

"Ah, that's because Mahiru-chan is the one who volunteered herself. To be experimented, that is." Ferid replied with a humorless chuckle. "Such a fearsome woman, isn't she?" Both of them stared at the unconscious woman for some time before the silver-haired man walked out of the lab, "Well then, we should go now Crowley-kun, before anyone else spots us here."

"Okay." Crowley automatically nodded, "Are we going to proceed with the plan?"

"Of course." Another venomous chuckle escaped Ferid's lips as the two of them exited the top secret laboratory, walking past the knocked-out guards.

* * *

A man in a white coat stayed hidden behind a wall until the two intruders finally left the building before coming out of his hiding.

"Now, this is interesting..." The person brought his hand under his chin, he just happened to overhear the red-eyed men's conversation. After swiping the card and was granted access, the man entered the same lab where the two men had been. Dark blue eyes widened by a fraction at the sight in front of him. "Mahiru-chan is still alive after all... but sacrificing yourself for some stupid experiment? You and Guren are as reckless as ever."

 _'Are you the reason why that hardheaded man is so distracted and exhausted right now..?'_

The white coat man raked through his silky silver hair and sighed. He stared at the curled up figure for some time more, mixed feelings settled inside of his heart. Sympathy, anger, sadness, and of course an overpowering envy.

Blue orbs turned darker for a split-second as they stared intently at the running machine keeping the woman alive. Just one press of a button, and Mahiru would be forever gone from this world. Shaky fingers unconsciously reached out to the red button, but stopped halfway, before retracting back.

"I could just kill you, right here and right now... but, that would make me less than a human, no?"

The man sighed, feeling relieved to come to his senses before he could regret doing anything stupid afterwards.

 _Bzzt... Bzzt..._

Just then, a vibration came from his phone indicating the arrival of a new mail. The man dug his hand into the pocket of his coat and fished out his handphone. The screen lit up, showing a notification;

 _New mail from:_

 _Baka Guren_

 _To: Lovely Shinya_

 _From: Guren_

 _Subject: help_

 _Shinyaaaa~ lemme crash at your house tonight. The Hiiragis were total jerks to me just now. Comfort me!_

 _-END-_

"What about me then? You heartless monkey..." Fingers swiftly typed out the reply words and quickly clicked on the 'Send' icon.

 _To: Baka Guren_

 _From: Shinya_

 _Subject: Damn freeloader_

 _I'll charge you this time._

 _-END-_

 _Bzzt.. Bzzt.._

A reply came shortly after.

 _To: Lovely Shinya_

 _From: Guren_

 _Subject:_

 _Thanks! I'm in your house already so hurry home!_

 _P.S. : Stop hiding your spare key in such obvious places, man! There are many suspicious people lurking around lately..._

 _-END-_

Suspicious people... 'Oh, you mean like you?' Shinya deadpanned. What did that man thought he was doing, inviting himself into someone else's house without the owner? And if Guren had been more perceptive, he'd knew immediately why Shinya would hide his key in such an obvious place as under the doormat. Who else would be using it if it was not Guren himself?

No matter how many times Shinya tried to forget his first love, it just won't go as planned. Not as long as the oblivious Guren continuously barging in and out of his life as he pleased. Because Shinya chose to believe that one day... One day he would surely be happy with the person he loved.

 _'Stop giving me false hopes every single time. If this keeps on, I can never let you go.'_

The man shoved the phone back into his pocket and walked out of the lab, ignoring the unconscious guards on the floor as he headed straight back home. Where Guren awaits.

* * *

 _'...I did it..!'_

Sea blue eyes snapped open, startled by the triumphed cry, before sleep came sneaking in once more as they fluttered sleepily for a few seconds. In that instant, sapphire eyes turned striking ruby colour before returning to their initial color again. Finally, Mika sat upright on his bed and stretched his sore muscles. In his stretching process, his hand grazed against something soft and fluffy.

It was Yuu's coal black hair. The boy was currently sleeping with his arms coiling around the blonde's thin waist. Mika smiled fondly as he ran his fingers through Yuu's messy strands of hair, slowly savoring the fuzzy feel against his skin. Sometimes, the blonde wondered if everything that's been going on after he met Yuu was just a fabrication of his mind after all. It would be an understatement to say it's too good to be true because what he truly felt was beyond that. How was it possible to touch a boy he'd never met before this easily?

"You're not an illusion, are you Yuu-chan?" Mika whispered gently, "And you won't leave me again this time, right..?"

 _Eh? This time..?_

As the blonde confusedly retraced his train of thoughts, Yuu stirred a little and hazily pried his green eyes open not long after, squinting at the crack of light entering from the small gap between the curtains. "Mhmm.. Mika, you're up..?" The raven-head asked groggily, when suddenly his sharp ears caught the sound of someone's giggling. "...found you~" Okay, minus the fact that Mika never had that kind of girly laugh, what's more to talking in a high-pitched voice like just now. Then, who the hell was that?!

Yuu immediately jolted upwards, head turned left right and anywhere wildly in search of the feminine voice he just heard. "Mika, is someone here - !" His and Mika's gazes met, neon green aligned with the most foreign red Yuu had never seen before. "Y..your ey-eyes! They're r - red?! What the hell!" Panic welled up in Yuu almost instantaneously as the teen cupped the other's cheeks for closer inspection. A clueless Mika blinked, the once crimson color dyeing his eye instantly disappeared, leaving behind a pair of mesmerizing sapphire orbs, the color Yuu had been over-familiarized with.

"Is there something wrong with my eyes?" Mika asked, unsure as to what had riled up the brunette so much. Could Yuu-chan be running a fever again? Or worst, sleep talking? Nothing would be more freakier than a sleep-talking Yuu, the blonde shuddered in remembrance. (refer to last chapter, oh Mika we all know you love it lol). _But, he looked wide awake to me, so maybe he had some kind of weird dream about my eyes and ended up waking up to that?_ Mika made an effort to summarize on his own, unconsciously feeling his eyes with his fingers. He felt fine, nothing out of ordinary. They didn't hurt or anything.

On the other hand, the dark-haired teen rubbed his eyes in disbelief. 'Eh? Did I just imagined it? But I could have swore Mika's eyes were red just now...' Yuu quickly shrugged the matter off as he shook his head violently, coming to a decision that he was simply too tired and overthinking too much. What Mika still didn't knew about Yuu was that the green-eyed boy was terribly terrified of ghosts or spirits or supernatural beings - you name it - the poor boy would tremble like a leaf at the mere thought of them.

"L-Let's get ready for the next activity!" Yuu said to Mika but averted his gaze to the other side. His hands slowly releasing their hold on those smooth white cheeks.

"...okay." Mika gave an affirmative nod but shied his eyes away from Yuu's as well.

 _'Well, this is...'_

 _'...awkward.'_

Both of them couldn't look at each other's face anymore after recalling the mortifying event yesterday. How could one bring up such subject again? The two reached a silent mutual agreement; let fate run its course naturally. Because first, it's embarrassing as hell and second, they really don't want to lose that comfortable sense of amity between them.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly behind fluffy white clouds, the skies were a beautiful pastel blue color and the wind was blowing a nice cool breeze. In other words, it was a weather perfect for a class picnic by the lake, their next activity. However, there was one person with a sour expression despite being bathed under the warm spring sun. Yuu's mouth gaped open and close alternatingly like a goldfish. What the hell happened to Mika..? He had only been separated with the blonde for a minute to go to the bathroom and he was greeted with an unbelievable scene after coming back.

The said blonde was conversing and touching other boys freely, and laughing beautifully once in a while. As if he wasn't androphobic to begin with, or he had been completely cured in just one night. WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK? Yuu's mind failed to process the information before him. From afar, he could see his roommate-slash-crush shamelessly 'flirting' (Yuu insists that's the right word) with the other boys from their class, casually tapping their shoulders or leaning closer to them, what's worst, the boys loved his intimacy (something new for them since Mika was a bit distant and cold as far as they had known him to be) and were desperate for more. Yuu finally lost it when one of his classmates decided to hug the blonde from behind.

Taking long, powerful strides, Yuu marched off to Mika, now crowded by other boys ogling over him, and snatched the blonde's wrist almost too forcefully. "Sorry guys, I'll be borrowing Mika for a sec." The crowd responded with angry protests and boos at his action but Yuu paid them no heed as he practically dragged the blonde away from the hungry wolves and brought him to a secluded area behind the lodgings. When they were finally alone, Yuu released Mika's wrist and turned around to face him without realizing his face was now scowling. He hated it. He hated seeing Mika being so friendly and touchy-feely with the other guys. Why was he feeling this way though? Yuu was unsure himself, to be honest.

"Well, what's going on, Mika? How can you touch them with ease? Don't tell me your phobia..." Yuu's expression was a mix of worried and confused with a hint of jealousy altogether. The person in front of him looked down for a while before letting out pleasant chuckles, "Yuu-chan, is it? Let me guess... You're in love with this boy, aren't you?" The blonde faced up again with a lopsided grin, this time his eyes were ruby colored once more. Overwhelmed by Mika's casual remark and the sudden eye colour change, Yuu reflexively stepped backwards, trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed. _It wasn't a hallucination after all, I really did saw Mika's eyes turned red!_

"W-who are you..?! What have you done to Mika?!" _A - and how do you know I'm in love with him..!_

"Hmm~ you really do look like him. But I guess you're not him after all..? Ah, now that I notice it, your eyes are green. I made a mistake it seems." The red-eyed Mika ignored Yuu's question and calmly stepped forward towards the now trembling boy. "Mi..mika..? What are you - " A seductive smile graced Mika's lips as he wrapped his arms around Yuu's neck (who was too petrified but enchanted by the blonde at the same time). "A present," Mika closed his eyes and leaned forward. "I'll be borrowing this body for a while. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Yuu-chan~"

 _Chu!_

After connecting their lips together, the blonde immediately went limped into Yuu's arms afterwards, seemingly to have fallen asleep. Yuu, holding onto the unconscious boy, gawked for a minute or two after that, never quite understanding what in the abominable world just happened seconds ago.

 _ **'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!'**_

If this was a manga, his expression would definitely be that confused, spiral-eyed character. Heck, everything didn't make sense anymore! First, Mika's eyes interchangeably turned from blue to red. Then, he went from being an antisocial androphobic boy to a flirtatious socialized person. And lastly, the weird conversation they had just now. That was definitely not the real Mika. What have they got themselves into this time..?

"How am I supposed to explain this to that midget sensei..?" Yuu carefully supported Mika's body so that the blonde's body weight was leaning against him, a sweet vanilla scent invaded his nostrils again. There it was again, Mika's unique alluring scent. The teen felt calm again even after experiencing a heart-bursting moment just now.

Putting confusing matters aside for now, Yuu opted to sit against a large tree and carefully placed Mika's head on his thigh. Hopefully, no one would notice their disappearance from the picnic activity. Not long after, he dozed along with the blonde, dreaming of a beautiful smiling young Mika once more.

* * *

 _"Hey, wake up! Wake up now, lil' blondie~ Um, what was his name again? Was it Mi..Miki? Or Miku? No, that's not quite right - was it Mi..ka..? Ah, yes - it's Mika! Ne, Mika... wake up already!"_

 _A thin hand violently shook the blonde's shoulder in attempt to wake him up. Mikaela groaned softly before opening his eyes to see a young woman's face exactly in front of him. "Finally, you're awake! I've been calling out to you for ages!" Long, silky purple hair fell down her shoulders smoothly, the ends of her hair almost tickled Mika's nose._

 _"Excuse me... But, who are you..?" The first thing that came to Mika's mind was: why was the first face he woke up to, a woman's and not Yuu's?_

 _Owner of sharp amethyst eyes did not missed the disappointed look on the blonde's face and felt annoyed for some reason. "Haa... both of you have it bad it seems. These lovesick brats..." The female voice floated into his ears, soft yet strong. Mika slowly sat in an upright position, only to realise he was not in the comfort of the lodging bed. In fact, he was currently lying on a pile of dry yellow leaves. An old oak tree rooted firmly to the ground behind him. "Obaa-san... where are we..?" Where is Yuu-chan?_

 _The mysterious lady shook her head a couple of times, "I'm not sure myself. Maybe this place is the one most memorable to you." She then pouted sulkily to the blonde. "And don't go calling me Obaa-san! I'm not THAT old! Just call me Mahiru-chan, okay~" Light violet orbs glinted dangerously accompanied with a predatory beam._

 _Mika made a face but obliged the older woman's command anyway. "Mahiru...-san," The blonde changed the -chan to -san to show respect. Never forget your manners, Mika! Aunt Krul would always say. "How did I end up here..?" The last thing he remembered was waking up to the morning light streaming from the window of their room and seeing Yuu's sleeping close to him, strong features never quite left his unguarded face. Later, they were preparing for a picnic before returning to their school. He recalled sitting by the lake far from anyone else, waiting for Yuu. And then - what happened after that? Mika pondered, his memories felt a bit fuzzy afterwards._

 _The woman, who named herself as Mahiru, suddenly sighed purposely loud. "Well, actually... I do have an idea where we might be."_

 _Mika's ears perked up immediately, "Oh, really? Where?"_

 _"Inside your head." The purple-head offered a guilty smile to the blonde._

 _"...huh?"_

* * *

A dark-haired man with splitted eyebrows was busy flipping through some papers holding confidential information; the results from their latest experiment on maintaining youthfulness in humans, in other words, a research on eternal life. He was overflowing with confidence and unparalleled charismatic, a far-sighted person with only one vision in mind. And to accomplish his mission, he'd do anything, including conducting illegal human experimentation, as he believed some things are worth sacrificing for the greater goal. Honey brown eyes glowered at the thought of those who had opposed him. Weaklings, trashs, cowards. Those types of people have no place in his Utopia.

Obtaining immortality. What more could humanity possibly want other than that? Many important lives could be preserved, many broken hearts mourning for inevitable deaths of loved ones could be salvaged. This was humans' one and absolute desire.

The door to his office was knocked twice before his secretary, a woman with blonde hair tied into a ponytail to one side of her head entered with a message, "Kureto-sama, Ichinose-sama is here to see you."

"Oh, that was fast. Tell him to come in, Aoi." Hiiragi Kureto closed the report file and briefly loosen his necktie. Suits were so stifling, the man thought absent-mindedly. He stood from his chair and faced towards the transparent glassed wall of his office, situated at the the top most of the building. Underneath him were the hustles and bustles of a city life running its course as usual.

"Yo, Mr. President. You look as shitty as ever." Guren entered into the office with a fake sweet smile plastered on his face.

The current president of Hiiragi Co. snickered in return whilst side-glancing at his visitor disdainfully, "Hmph, useless small fry like you shouldn't talk so arrogantly to his superior."

Guren's lips curled upwards even more, he looked smug, like an obnoxious kid who just won a fist fight with a bigger guy. "Oho? What if I say I have the key to your little plan's success? Still think I'm useless?" His words succeeded in drawing full attention from the other man. _C'mon, ready to take the bait, you piece of shit?_

However, the skeptical man named Kureto was not so easily convinced. There should be a catch somewhere. Otherwise, why would the infamous troublemaker, Ichinose Guren, who hated the Hiiragis' guts to death, came into their territory willingly? "Are you trying to fool _**me**_ , Guren?" Kureto eyed the ravenhead suspiciously.

The other man brought his hands up in defense, "Oi, oi. I'm just a normal guy who teaches Maths to a bunch of high school boys, how could I possibly stand a chance against a big shot like you?" Guren relished on the inside, ' _looks like he fell for it.'_ "And of course, I won't simply give it you, not without a fair trade."

Silence.

"Mahiru, is it?"

"You read my mind, Kureto...-kachou. Unchain her. Give me her life and freedom."

Kureto almost cursed under his breath. This was far too great of a risk to take. Mahiru was their best subject yet to create the perfect elixir. Letting her go without accomplishing his objective first would be a foolish decision to make. "But, before that. Shouldn't you tell me what this key truly is, first?" He smirked confidently in attempt to dig as much as information from the seemingly hotheaded but intelligent man. Guren was a person he regarded as a formidable opponent, mainly because the man would do anything for his ideals, including betraying anyone, even the people he loved, without hesitation.

The violet-eyed man showed a toothy grin, knowing too well that an ambitious man such as Kureto would never pass this chance up. "The Philosopher's Stone."

Hiiragi Kureto froze on the spot, his expression blank from utter shock. Guren took this as a sign to continue.

"The genuine one. I know where it is."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Konbawa~ how's everyone doing? Again, sorry for the late update and thank you so much for the favs, follows and sweet, encouraging reviews all of you shared with me! Thank you everyone!**

 **Reply to anysuzuki: Hello again~ and thank you for your concern! Thank goodness I'm still alive after that lol**

 **Reply to Liz: Aww here you go, hun! A new chapter~ sorry I couldn't update regularly anymore (screw my hectic life)**


	8. Chapter 8: Correlation past and present

**Chapter 8: Correlation between past and present**

" _Inside your head."_

" _...huh.?" Mika raised a questioning eyebrow at this, searching for any sign of humour in the woman's eyes he just met. Perhaps this was a set up of some sort? Was Yuu-chan trying to play a prank on him? But, knowing the other boy's good-nature personality, Mika doubted he would pull off something like that. Then, the only possibility left was; this was still a dream. That's right, apparently the blonde was still asleep and now experiencing that – what was the phrase again? The title of a poem by that famous writer, Edgar Allan Poe? Something that rhymed with the word 'dream' twice. Ah, it's that! A dream within a dream. In other words, a false awakening, where one would wake up from a dream only to still be in a dream. A vivid, real-like experience, the same one he's in at the moment._

 _Mahiru grunted in disagreement, "No, Mika-chan, unfortunately, this is not a dream within a dream or any of that nonsense you're probably thinking about right now." She haughtily placed her hands on both sides of her hipbones and paused, also seeking for the right words to explain. "This is more like... uh.. a reality within a dream, I guess?" The lilac-haired woman finished off lamely with a lop-sided smirk. "Are you even_ _ **trying**_ _to convince me..?" Mika deadpanned, not giving two cents about the female's half-assed explanation._

" _Okay, okay! I'll be honest with you! I need your help. Will you lend me your strength, Mika-chan?" Mahiru finally got off her high horse as she realized the blonde was not someone she could easily manipulate. In fact, he seemed to be one of those smart, calm and collected boys she used to despise when she was younger. Yes, Mika reminded her too much of a certain someone._

" _I've been wondering for a while now... But, how did you actually know my name? I don't recall telling you myself. And calling me so intimately to top it off." Mika's suspicions seemed to increase by a ten-fold, slowly, he backed away from the stranger._

" _P – please, Mika-chan..!" Thin hands clasped the blonde's own immediately, her voice laced with nothing but urgency and slight panic. "Please listen to this request of mine..." Mahiru continued on when the blonde did not say anything, "The truth is, my soul had been separated from my body, unwillingly. And I have no idea where my real body is and had been wandering aimlessly ever since. But then I found you and could somehow enter your body. You're... you're the first one ever that I could make contact with! That's why... until I find my body back, can you lend me your body for a while?" Mahiru's voice quivered a little, her cold hands trembled slightly._

 _Mika's gaze softened, tensed shoulders gradually relaxed when he decided the pale-skinned woman in front of him was telling him the truth. In fact, Mika felt as though he had seen her somewhere before but couldn't exactly point out where. Perhaps it was Yuu's gentleness and kindness rubbing it off to him, but Mika found it hard to decline the mysterious woman's request. He knew how Yuu would blindly agree to help her, in fact, he might have offer her one if he was in his shoes. Amane Yuuichirou, a hopelessly selfless boy with a strong sense of compassion in his veins._

" _Okay." Mika finally agreed after contemplating for a great while, indicated by a brief nod. "I'll help you. But, you must keep this a secret from my friend, Yuu-chan."_

 _Mahiru smiled sheepishly. And was that a guilty drop of sweat rolling down her left cheek? "Huh? If you mean that cute little boy with messy black hair, he already knew since I declared it myself. About me possessing you, that is."_

" _Mahiru-san!" The blonde cried in disbelief. How could one be so careless with someone else's body? So much for taking care of matters on his own. He conveniently dragged Yuu into his abundance of problems yet again. A grinning Yuu flashed through his exhausted mind. 'Yuu-chan...' Mika realised he was already missing Yuu's warmth and touch. Let me wake up from this peculiar dream already..._

 _The purple-head silently stared at the beautiful blonde, a longing expression on his face. Ah, she used to have that sort of expression back when she was younger, hadn't she? She was attacked by a sharp pain to the heart. 'Guren, I'm so sorry...' Guilt filled her whole entity once more but she deftly concealed it from the blond teen._

" _You feel the same way about him too, it seems." Mahiru said later on with a knowing smile, her eyes sparkled in delight. Nothing could beat an exciting forbidden love story between two boys! Mika quickly shot her a what-do-you-mean-by-that kind of look. "Nothing, nothing! We officially have a deal then, do take care of me Mika-chan!" As soon as Mahiru said this, she slowly became blurry in Mika's sea blue eyes, her silhouette dissipating until Mika was surrounded by nothingness. Feeling himself being pulled back by an unyielding force, Mika calmly closed his eyes. It was time to wake up._

* * *

"Yuu-chan...?" That was the first word that rolled off of Mika's tongue as soon as he opened his eyes, and winced at the sudden brightness. Where was he again? "Mika, thank God you're awake!" He was greeted back by a pair of worried forest green eyes. Above him, a ceiling fan continued rotating its blade dutifully, producing whirring noises once in a while.

They were back in their dorm again?

"When did we get back here?" The blonde asked while slowly getting up from the bed, his body wobbled slightly towards the edge of the bed. His hand supporting his weight slipped and soon the fatigued blonde was falling. Luckily, his dizzy head collided with something softer than the hard, cold floor. Wincing, Mika opened his eyes again, hands shakily clutching onto whatever it was that had prevented him from falling out of bed.

"Don't move so suddenly, idiot. Are you trying to get yourself hurt again?" Yuu firmly placed his hands on Mika's back, enveloping him into a warm, gentle embrace. Mika looked so pale right now, the green eyed boy thought, his worry meter rising higher and higher as time passed. Maybe it did have something to do with the mysterious person possessing Mika after all? The agitated teen cluck his tongue, he should have cast his fear aside and handle that freaking ghost while he still had the chance before.

Mika half smiled, hesitantly encircling his arms around Yuu's waist. He had missed him so bad. Why did it feel like they haven't met for such a long, long time? Yuu's scent and body warmth reminded Mika of a flowery meadow under the spring sun. He felt oddly nostalgic when he's with Yuu and the clueless blonde still didn't know why. "Yuu-chan... I..." Uninvited tears instantly welled up on the rim of delicate blue eyes and Mika clumsily wiped them away with his right hand, lowering his head so Yuu would not see him crying.

"Hey... what's wrong? Mika, are you in pain? Does it hurt somewhere?" At the sight of the crying blonde, Yuu immediately barraged him with multiple questions, hands frantically wandered all over the frail body to check for any injury. Lastly, he cupped the smooth white cheeks with both hands and lifted Mika's face as gently as he could. "What it is? Please, tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

"I – I don't know... the te – tears suddenly... I'm j – just glad you're here..." Between quiet sobs and sniffles, Mika tried his best to explain whatever it was he's feeling at that moment. It felt like a combination of indescribable emotions surging inside of him, trying to break free from the walls he'd built, the shell where his true self had been hiding slowly cracked bit by bit. Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan. _Yuu-chan_. That was all he could think about. _Have I always longed for someone the way I longed for you now?_ "Yuu-chan... Pl – please... stay wi-with me... Don't ever leave me again..." The frail blonde almost whimpered, making further mess of Yuu's already jumbled up heart and mind, he felt the urge to kill somebody at that instant, to rip that bastard's head off for making his dear Mika suffered so much.

"Of course, you idiot. I've been planning to do that since the beginning."Yuu replied, blinking back his own tears as he hugged the trembling boy tightly. _I'll protect you properly. Without failing this time._ He wasn't sure if it's true or not, but if his memories served correctly, both him and Mika had known each other since young. They were what you would call 'childhood friends'. But, somewhere along the way, they parted ways and both mysteriously had the memories their shared together wiped off of their minds. After meeting the blonde again, Yuu's forgotten memories slowly returned to him and all he needed was a confirmation. That everything was not all in his head, not a fabrication his delusional mind created.

But, that can wait for now. Because Yuu had to do something about Mika's shirt dampened with sweat. The blonde didn't say anything but Yuu knew he was breaking a sweat from a mild fever. Thank goodness his body temperature had gone down already. "You're sweating. I'll get you a change of clothes." The black haired teen headed towards the closet and pulled out dry clean t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He turned around to see an extremely fatigued Mika leaning against the bedpost, breathing quite heavily.

Yuu never page himself as a thoughtful and caring person before, but witnessing a very fragile beautiful angel in front of him, he just couldn't bring himself to abandon the weakened blonde. In fact, it was the opposite. His urge to protect Mika only grew stronger and stronger. "You want me to help you change clothes?" The blonde didn't nod nor shake his head, apparently too exhausted to do so. But, when Mika didn't protest or say anything as Yuu scooted closer, he started to unbutton the slightly wet shirt before removing it from the blonde's body as gentle as he could, exposing Mika's smooth milky white skin, cute pink nipples and all.

Mika looked so goddamn sexy right now. Irresistible, to be exact.

Being a healthy sixteen-year old boy he was, Yuu wouldn't lie that he didn't felt slightly aroused by the rare, magnificent view in front of him.

 _No! Stop staring! Bad Yuu!_

Luckily, he managed to control his indecent thoughts, wiping off a drool from spilling to the bed and quickly slipped the blonde into a clean shirt.

 _But, just a little touch wouldn't hurt, right Yuu?_

This time, his bad inner thoughts invaded his mind, proposing a rather naughty suggestion.

 _Don't you freaking dare do that, you perverted sorry excuse of a human being!_

Once again, his conscience reigned superiority, keeping him from molesting his dear sick friend as Yuu immediately buttoned up Mika's shirt, tucked him under the blanket and jumped off the bed a few feet away from the blonde, crouching in one corner of their room as he internally scolded himself for his lack of self-perseverance.

"…Yuu… where are you…?" Mika weakly called out for the ravenhead, who lamely walked back to the edge of the bed and answered softly, "I'm right here, Mika. Don't worry."

Mika (adorably) peeked out of the blanket which was pulled up until his nose and shyly asked, "W-will you hold hands with me? Please, j-just come closer." His voice turned into a coarse whisper. He needed Yuu's warm and soothing touch at that moment. Yuu contemplated for a while before finally climbing back into the bed beside the blonde and their fingers slowly interlocked.

"…better?"

"Mm-hm."

"Um, Mika?" Yuu started, earning a silent glance from the blonde whose eyes were slightly swollen from crying earlier. "Do you... remember anything about your childhood..?" It was a funny question to ask, weird even, but all that mattered now to Yuu was unravelling the truth possibly had been hidden from him for so long. Mika cleared his sore throat and replied earnestly, "To be honest... No. Aunt Krul said I was involved in an accident when I was eight and fell into a comatose for four years. I don't have any recollection of my memories during that time. Then, when I woke up one day, I became so scared of males. I've been fearful of men from that day onwards."

That sounded quite of a tall tale Yuu's heart and mind just refused to believe. Something was telling him that that wasn't the case after all. And he knew Mika secretly thought so too. "You don't really trust that story, did you?" Mika flinched a little, but made no other movement to protest the other's statement.

 _The greatest illusion is the existence of a unique truth…_

That's what his mind was trying to inform him for the longest time. But, Mika decided to ignore that instead. Because he was afraid. Afraid to know the truth. Afraid that it would be too much for him to handle.

But, wasn't it about time he accept the truth already, no matter how painful it would be? His eyelids grew heavier by the minute until they finally shut completely. And Mika had another dream that night. A dream of him as a young boy, holding hands with another boy his age, bright green eyes and messy black hair. And there he was, the slender, silver-haired man with pointy fangs and bloody red eyes wandering all over him.

No more escaping, not this time, Mika thought.

Yuu quietly stared at the now sleeping boy beside him, two bodies cramping together on Mika's small bed, and his hand firmly locked with the blonde's cold one which trembled once in a while. "It's alright Mika… I'll save you from the horrendous nightmares anytime… Just call for me and I'll be there, I promise…" He made a vow to protect Mika with all his heart once more and soon joined the blonde into slumberland.

* * *

"T...the Philosopher's Stone, you say..?" Kureto half gawked before quickly recomposing himself, clearing his throat and straightening up his necktie in an abrupt manner. "Guren, you know I don't tolerate stupid jokes, even more so if they come from you." Impossible. He must be lying through his teeth right now. How could he ever possibly get his hands on such valuable information regarding the long-lost stone since ancient times? No one had managed to locate the missing stone for over a millennium now.

"Do you really believe I'd come here and waste my breath talking to you if it wasn't true? You'd think Shinya is a better prankster than I am, normally huh?" Guren said in a boring tone, bringing his hand to his pulled back black bangs. Everyone in the Hiiragi family knew how Shinya was always the outgoing and cheerful one while Guren was the total opposite of that back in their young days. As they grew older, however, all of that changed drastically. For some reason, both of them started drifting apart from one another and Shinya became more of a quiet and recluse person. Guren stared off nostalgically, realizing how much he missed to see that carefree smile once more.

They were so innocent back then. So pure.

Now they were all so fucked up. Where did they go wrong? Or more like, where did _he_ go wrong..?

'Why do I always end up hurting the people I loved and cared for?'

Guren glanced left and right before stepping closer to the man with short, spiky black hair. "The reason why you failed to find it after all those years is because the stone is nowhere visible to the naked eye. It's well hidden inside a special container, one you could easily open up if you want to." He spoke quietly with that dead serious tone and face of his, in fact, Guren had never been so serious before in his entire life, Kureto was forced to believe his every single word. "You wanna know more? Then, let me see Mahiru first."

Deafening silence filled the whole office minus the steady ticking of the wall clock. The company president took a long while weighing out desirable options at hand before finally agreeing to the violet-eyed man's request. "Very well. But, tell me one thing. How did you obtain such information..?"

"From the 'creator' himself." Guren answered but stopped talking after that. He wasn't going to give away any more valuable data without getting what he wanted beforehand, damn it.

Kureto cluck his tongue in mild irritation. Didn't seemed like he could get any further information from the stubborn man without complying to his demand first. "Fine. Have it your way. Meet me in front of the Hiiragi Hospital at twelve midnight tonight. Now, get out before I change my mind." The stoic man harshly dismissed a smirking Guren who waved off indifferently, "See ya then, Mr. Tight-pants~" The violet-eyed man swiftly dodged a flying teacup sent to his direction before it smashed to the ground, broken into tiny little pieces. "Insolent fool!" The president hissed in anger, no one had ever belittle him and lived to tell the tale before. Guren was no exception, of course.

Aoi, the blond secretary, immediately emerged from the double door, "Kureto-sama, what happened!"

Guren whisked his way out of the room, the smug smile never leaving his face, "My bad, Aoi-chan. I think I might have pissed off an angry little puppy."

"…Heh, you're nothing but a goddamn murderer." Kureto, his wrath slowly subsiding, mercilessly landed the final blow.

Guren abruptly went silent and stopped in his track for a few seconds, before continuing his way to the nearest exit. "Damn you, Kureto." He gritted his teeth angrily, clutching both of his knuckles so hard, they turned white.

* * *

"998… 999… and what comes after that, Crowley-kun~?" Ferid licked the red liquid dripping from his cheeks, crimson eyes stared fascinatingly at a pure red sword in his equally red hand, stained with blood. Human blood. Ferid liked the smell, it soothed him every time he had a breakdown. It calmed him whenever he's far from his golden-haired angel.

Crowley shrugged, "A thousand, of course. Isn't it obvious?" He was not that good at Maths but the redhead knew at least how to count and stuffs. They did massacred one thousand humans in one night anyway.

Ferid flashed an eerie smile, his lean figure illuminated by the red full moon behind him, signifying bloodshed had taken place. Piles of human bodies scattered lifelessly on the ground around the silver-head, his once white clothing now soaked with their blood, dyeing him in a gruesome red.

"Boo boo~ Wrong answer, Crowley-kun. It's…- - -." Ferid's eyes twinkled as he said this, a secret not known to the world. A secret that every human would die for. But, it meant nothing to the red-eyed beast of a man.

'To think I went through so much to finally be with you again, my sweet little Mika. My dear, innocent little Mika… For that, I must first save you, from those who dare to taint your beauty. From that wretched little brat. All you need is me. You're mine. And mine alone.' –inserts Hisoka's turned on face here–

An amused whistle easily escaped Crowley's mouth. As usual, Ferid's expressions were the best yet. Call him a pervert but he loved seeing people's exaggerated reactions and faces more than anything. Maybe his pedophilic friend had rubbed some of his sadism to him somehow, not that Crowley minded anyway.

Witnessing people's terrified faces before their deaths was pretty exciting as well. Maybe that's why he found it hard to resist whenever Ferid summoned him for another man-hunting. He'll admit, they're both psychopaths, nothing less, nothing more.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE OKAY!** **And thanks a lot to those who faved and followed and reviewed!**

 **From chapter 5, appreciation to those who...**

 **reviewed: LunetteAthella, Mr. Shade, xiionom, Elements1999, Weeping Blood, Choi Chinatsu, Larix959, Huntergirl. OF. anime, Liz, TheCandyChild, Kiscia, PetTheKitten, anysuzuki, CrescentMoonTenshi, Hirana Yuki, Aneki Okumura, kateriarellano2, FlufflePufflePonies**

 **faved:** **Ac1DD3str0y3r, Aneki Okumura** , **AnimeCouples592** , **AnimeGirlAnn** , **Aurorawolf668** , **BooksAnimes** , **ChewieDevilGum, Choi Chinatsu** , **CrescentMoonTenshi** , **Elements1999** , **Hirana Yuki** , **Huntergirl. OF. anime** , **Kiscia, Kitsunebii, Lina Hoshi Amai, Love-manga2001, Lunette Athella, Megane Bishojo, Mizuki Kanra, Moonlight-MidnightYaoi, Otakugrams, Renai Yuusha19, Riomi-senpai, Rsur Thorai,** **SnowShiro-Kitsune14, TemeSasu, The Color of You, Tomoka Kuroki, TooAwesomeToCare61, TsukihanaYUE, ViVaTia, Weeping Blood, alinutza14, animelovertillend, animexoxo21, everlastingslumber02, fanfic31, iBook Keeper, iamPyR, ichinosetokiya01, kateriarellano2, lumi16, mrsedwards2016**

 **followed:** **About1Reader** , **AkemiClover27** , **Andrietta99** , **Aneki Okumura** , **AnimeCouples592** , **AnimeGirlAnn** , **Aurorawolf668** , **ChewieDevilGum** , **CrescentMoonTenshi** , **Dream of Fairies** , **Elements1999** , **Fluffyne, Frosty Wingz,** **Hirana Yuki, Huntergirl. OF. anime, Kiscia, Leila LSJ, Lina Hoshi Amai, LoverOfAnimeAndYaoi, Lunette Athella, Megane Bishojo, Minhtrangvu237, Moonlight-MidnightYaoi, Otakugrams, PetTheKitten, Pineapple-ninja16, Promakhos, Ramenfox825, Renai Yuusha19, Retisu, Riomi-senpai, SSJ Mirai Gohan, Shadow over the Moon,SnowShiro-Kitsune14, Splendora Faye, Teirune, TemeSasu, Tomoka Kuroki, TooAwesomeToCare61, UnatanableRose, ViVaTia, Weeping Blood, XxShiroKitsunexX, Yaoipink16, Yumi-chan Hamano, Z is ZPBellani, animelovertillend, animexoxo21, anySuzuki, ella78749667, everlastingslumber02, fanfic31, hypermoyashi, iBook Keeper, iamPyR, ichinosetokiya01, kateriarellano2, kittyzeng7190, lucy48846, miss quiet27, mrsedwards2016, nursyazwani, perce, neige, serrai, trypicxl, xXSnowFlameXx, xiionom**

 **Thank you so much for your neverending support and kind words, do share some thoughts for this chapter as well~ *throws marshmallows and gummy bears***

 **P.S: Hisoka as in Hisoka from HunterxHunter 2011 (he has the most epic turned on face I have ever seen so far xD)**

 **Shiro**


	9. Chapter 9: Unlocked Memories

**Chapter 9: Unlocked Memories**

It started eight years ago. Yuu and Mika, two childhood friends who grew in an orphanage together. Both had been cruelly abandoned by their parents, but constantly abused physically and psychologically beforehand.

They had one thing in common, and that was; loneliness.

This is a story on how the two friends met, befriended and depended on one another like no other.

* * *

 _ **Eight years ago...**_

 _Location: Hyakuya Orphanage_

 _"Attention, everyone. We have a new family joining us starting from today. His name is Amane Yuuichirou. Please get along with each other." An old lady introduced a young boy with unkempt jet black hair and bright jade eyes staring blankly to the small crowd of children._

 _"Owkay~" The other orphans chorused together but soon dispersed away when the new kid stayed silent and kept his distant from them. Playing outside seemed more thrilling than entertaining a gloomy kid, they thought._

 _Everyone left, everyone else except another boy of the same age. A blond with a pretty face decorated with a pair of blue sapphire orbs wasted no time in approaching the gloomy-looking boy._

 _"Hey, there! My name's Shindo Mikaela but feel free to call me Mika, it's nice to meet you!" Mikaela grinned widely while holding out his hand for a handshake._

 _Yuuichirou simply glanced away, deliberately ignoring the other's company. 'Go away. Don't try to be friendly with me, pretentious jerk.' He was almost killed by his own parents, his so-called family, why should he get a new one now? And he definitely didn't need friends. Being alone was fine. Being alone was relaxing._

 _Although, being alone was also...lonely._

 _But, the persistent blond wasn't one to give up so easily. Instead of leaving the raven-haired boy to his own devices, Mika forcefully grabbed Yuu's hand and shook it, "I said - nice to meet you, Yuu-chan!" He repeated more louder this time._

 _Yuu was completely taken aback by Mika's actions. Who would've thought the blond could be so aggressive..? "...Nice to meet you...my ass! And don't call me Yuu-chan!" He quickly snatched his hand away and scowled to the other boy, radiating a leave - me - alone - or - else aura._

 _Mika, however, remained unfazed and broke into a long, cheerful laugh until he actually teared up. "Oh, stop. If you think you look scary just now, you're not." Wiping off his mirth tears, he continued with another beautiful smile, "I think we could be the best of friends, Yuu-chan... Hm, what's wrong?" Mika asked, noticing Yuu was giving a hard stare to him._

 _The black haired boy immediately shut his gaping mouth, having to be caught staring at the gorgeous golden-haired boy. Just now, Mika shone a majestic gold, his lithe figure showered by the sunset behind them and Yuu couldn't help but think how much this Mikaela person looked like a glowing angel at that time._

 _No! Don't be deceived by his fake appearance! His heart warned before he could regret opening up to the wrong person again._

 _'His personality clashed with mine. I don't think I'll ever get along with this sunshine-smiling idiot.' Yuu thought, his eyebrows furrowed in dismay._

 _Yuu would soon learn how wrong his was later on._

* * *

 _ **A week later...**_

 _"Will you leave me alone already...?" Yuu groaned for the umpteenth time as he trudged down the green fields not far from the orphanage, followed by the smiling blond who stubbornly tagged along._

 _Mika pouted cutely, "I don't want to. And isn't it time you give up already, Yuu-chan? We're one family now so let's be friends!"_

 _Yuu glared at the blue-eyed boy angrily. "No way in hell. And we're not family. Now leave me alone."_

 _"So stubborn~ I won't stop pestering you until you agree to be my friend!"_

 _"I said no!"_

 _Mika thought of a brilliant plan there and then, licking his upper lip mischievously. "Hnn~ what about now?" The blond suddenly tackled the unsuspecting boy so that both fell down on the grassy ground and then, he started tickling the ever so grumpy Yuu._

 _Yuu grimaced at first as he struggled to break free but he couldn't hold on for long. He felt ticklish (he cursed the normal human reaction), a weird feeling crept inside his heart and without a warning, Yuu laughed, an unrestricted and easy laugh freely broke out. "St - stop it - ahahaha - i - idiot...hehehe..! I said...hahaha, stop~" Mika joined in the laughter, seeing Yuu laughing so openly at long last made him tremendously happy as well._

 _After a while, two boys could be seen panting and breathing heavily, Mika still lying on top of Yuu, was too exhausted to move after exerting such energy. Tickling someone was an unbelievably strenuous task. "That was...fun..." Mika commented, sluggishly rolled off from the black-haired boy so that he was now lying beside the still panting Yuu. The scent of fresh, summer grass infiltrated his nostrils._

 _"Haa.. haa.. you're a devil..." Yuu finally breathed out, cheeks all flushed red from laughing too much. His chest felt light, his mind cleared of all negative thoughts. He won't ever admit it to Mika, but he secretly enjoyed their tickling game just now. He felt rejuvenated somehow, all of his problems seemed to magically fly away and for once, Yuu was glad that Mika was there with him right now._

 _"Admit it already... the great Mikaela-sama even succeeded in making you laugh, Yuu-chan. So...friends?" Mika stretched out a fist, letting out a satisfied sigh as he finally caught his breath back. The sun was beginning to set down over the horizon and the sky was dyed with a vibrant purplish orange color. The view was magnificent, the two boys thought at the same time, a comfortable silence between them._

 _"...friends." Yuu finally said and bumped their fists together, a thin smile lingered on his lips for another while. 'Thank you, Mika.'_

 _"Huh? Did you say something?"_

 _" - ! N-nothing..."_

* * *

 _"I am very excited to meet him. It's a pleasure doing business with you, Mio-san." A man with a ponytail of silvery hair chuckled darkly. A suitcase full of green notes exchanged hands._

 _Humans are simple, greedy beings, Ferid Bathory mused. Ever since ancient times, they were so easily baited with money and wealth. But, it proved to be favorable for the man so of course he didn't mind it at all._

 _Ferid had been going around paying a large sum of money buying young boys, mostly from orphanages, to satisfy his lust. And today, he casually entered the office of a rather dilapidated orphanage building in search of another toy for his sick hobby._

 _When the silver haired man asked for the most beautiful boy they had, the old lady who was the owner of the orphanage, produced a collection of photos of every young boy there was. Ruby eyes scanned the pictures until they stopped at a photo of a certain blond, who simply looked magical and mesmerizing, his alluring gaze, his dazzling beauty comparable to none. Ferid swallowed thickly, his heart began thundering loudly against his chest, he felt momentarily elated and his groin twitched in arousal._

 _Love at first sight? Such was his feelings at the moment. But, it wasn't the fleeting, fluffy one, his was much more heavier, stronger and filthier. Electrifying furore travelled all around his body as his eyes fell onto the blond. Perfect, sexy and enticing._

 _"I want this one." He said as easily as picking out a new pet at a pet store._

 _The old lady nodded meekly, guilt apparent in her gray eyes but at the sight of the mountain of money, her remorse disappeared almost instantly. She could renovate the old beat down building with the money and provide the poor orphans with sufficient needs. Either the lives of hundred of orphans or that one particular orphan's sake. It was obvious to pick the majority number. 'It's for the best, Mika-chan. Please forgive this old woman...'_

 _"Shindo Mikaela, huh?" A wolfish smirk formed on the perverted face, sharp nailed fingers traced across the picture of the blond in glee. After years of searching, he had finally found his true angel. "I can't wait to have a taste of him."_

* * *

 _After almost six months since he first met Mika, Yuu finally told him the real reason he was sent to the orphanage. He had never told anyone about it before but somehow, he was able to tell the blond. Because every time Yuu looked at Mika, he'll notice the sorrowful expression clouding that beautiful face when he thought no one was looking._

 _Whenever Yuu saw Mika with such expression, he felt as if he was staring at his own reflection. Mika reminded Yuu of himself greatly, so much his heart ached._

 _They were sitting at the usual spot; the open grassy meadow, Mika's head rested comfortably on Yuu's skinny thigh, each holding a book in their hands borrowed from the orphanage library._

 _"Hey... why were you sent here?" Mika peeked from the hardcovered book, sea blue orbs filled with curiosity like that of a little kitty._

 _"Why do you wanna know?" Yuu asked back, flipping through the pages of a comic book._

 _"Curious. And because... I want to know Yuu-chan better." Mika switched his gaze back to the book, his ears went slightly red._

 _Yuu couldn't help but grinned, slowly bringing his hand to the golden tresses, and he gently combed through the yellow hair, noting how soft Mika's hair was. "Alright. I'll tell you."_

 _Mika looked surprised, he didn't expect Yuu to indulge to his whims that easily. "It's okay, you don't have to force yourself-"_

 _"I'm not. And I would like to know you better as well. If I tell you my past, would you tell me yours?" Yuu fiddled with one of Mika's natural wavy curls._

 _"Yes, of course." The blond agreed without hesitation._

 _"Okay, here goes. My parents were actually members of a cult society, they were made to believe that I had a demon inside me. That I was the spawn of the devil himself." Yuu formed fists with his hand, and gripped them tightly as he recalled the painful days spent with his parents._

 _"So, everyday is the same ol' routine. They'll call me degrading names. My mom will try to slice me up with a kitchen knife, my dad will try to drown me in the bathroom. But, they couldn't bring themselves to actually kill me." Yuu licked his dried up lips, his eyes became distant all of a sudden._

 _"But at the end of it all, my mom snapped and she really did stabbed me in the stomach. Thankfully, a neighbor intervened just in time and took me to the hospital. After recovering, I was sent to this orphanage. So here I am." The green eyed boy smiled melancholically._

 _Mika listened quietly to Yuu's story, flashing a broken smile at the end. "We are a lot more similar than I initially thought... I was also an unwanted child. My parents, they... abused me for as long as I could remember. I - " Mika choked up in remembrance, the pungent smell of alcohol, the whiplash sounds when skin met with a leather belt, the silicone smell of his mother's thick makeup._

 _The raven-haired boy gently grasped the blonde's trembling hand into his, hoping to channel some of his strength. So, Mika delved on, "Mine might be a bit milder than Yuu-chan's. It's the usual abuse; they would beat me until my whole body turned purplish blue, they would let me starved for days and sometimes... my father would... touch me." The blond's whole body was shaking badly now as unpleasant memories resurfaced._

 _Touch him..?!_

 _Emerald eyes widened in shock at the revelation. That useless, bastard of a father..! Mika was now curled up like a fetus, trembling hands covering his golden head. He didn't mean to remember. He was only trying to share some of his life stories to his friend._

 _Yuu quickly placed a hand to the retreating blond's shoulder, giving an encouraging squeeze. "You should stop, Mika. I don't want you to hurt yourself any further."_

 _Yuu's body heat strangely calm the blond down and that gave him an inner strength. He had to do this. Or else he won't be able to move on from the past._

 _Mika slowly unfurled himself and continued his interrupted story, "...But, I endured all of them. Because at that time I thought loneliness was a lot more painful than death. In the end, they decided they had enough of me and threw me out from the moving car." At that time, Mika roughly exhaled and forced a weak smile as he fixed his gaze into Yuu's worried green eyes. "Ehe, but I'm fine now, Yuu-chan. Don't wor - "_

 _Yuu swiftly pulled the blond into an awkward hug, "Don't force yourself to smile, idiot. If it's painful, then scream out. If you're sad, then cry. Only if you're truly happy, then laugh." Mika, dumbstruck by their sudden closeness, slowly returned the hug, pale hands encircling the firm back. "It's that easy, right?"_

 _Soon enough, the rims of Mika's eyes flooded with tears and he didn't stop them from falling this time. He kept on clutching to Yuu's back as pent up tears began streaming down his pinkish cheeks. Mika finally looked like a normal eight year old kid again, rather than his usual mature, bubbly front._

 _They embraced each other under the violet twilight sky accompanied by a light breezy wind, tousling their hair in every direction once in a while. And they stayed still in that position until the blond finally calmed down, his sniffling was replaced by soft chuckling. "Thank you, Yuu-chan."_

 _Thump! Thump!_

 _Eh?_

 _"L-Let's go back now. Akane said that tonight's dinner will be curry!" Yuu grinned sheepishly, placing a hand on his now grumbling stomach. Why did his heart skipped a beat just now?_

 _"Heheh... Yuu-chan's stomach is making such funny noises."_

 _"Shut up, idiot!"_

 _"Let's go home, Yuu-chan. To our new home." Mika picked himself up, dusting his pants as he go, offering a hand and a warm smile to the black-haired afterwards._

 _"...yeah, let's." Muttered Yuu, taking the offered hand readily and allowed himself to be pulled up._

 _The two of them walked side by side to the orphanage, hand in hand, shoulders grazed ever so slightly. The glittering stars served as their light, guiding them so they won't be led astray._

 _On the way back, Yuu kept on cracking up different jokes where the blond would laugh every single time. He really went out of his way just to cheer Mika up again._

 _At that moment, Mika's entire being was filled with nothing but contentment and felicity. And he wished these lazy, idle days with the dark haired boy would continue forever._

 _Unfortunately, his one and only wish was cruelly left unfulfilled._

* * *

 _"Ne, Mika-nii! What are you doing?" One of the younger orphans asked, peering from the blond's shoulder as he crouched in front of a sleeping person, hand moving artfully._

 _"Hm, Kei? I'm-"_

 _"Miwka-nwii~ pway with me!" A little girl with auburn twintail suddenly pulled on Mika's maroon sweatshirt._

 _"Shhh~ I'm creating art right now." A mischievous glint evident in Mika's dazzling blue eyes. "I'll play with you after I'm done okay, Risa? Kei, too!"_

 _"Un! Risa'll wait for Miwka-nwii!" Risa cutely answered, small chubby hands still clutching onto Mika's sweatshirt._

 _"Hey, what's going on here?"_

 _"Mika-nii, are you drawing on Yuu-nii's face?"_

 _Bullseye._

 _"Ehh~ I wanna see~"_

 _"Me too!"_

 _"Shhh, Mika-nii said not so loud..!"_

 _In a short moment, one by one of the orphans popped around the occupied blond, still drawing on the sleeping Yuu's face. Yuu was always a heavy sleeper so the naughty Mika could carry his plan without the boy waking up so easily._

 _Akane appeared into the playing room and leaned against the wall not far from the small group of children, they were busy whispering and hushing among each other along the way. "Hehe, you're a great artist, Mika." Akane commented with a light chuckle. Mika and Yuu became such good friends, she thought. Friendship between boys sure is nice._

 _The blond flashed a toothy grin, "You think so too, Akane? Ah, I'm done..." Mika wiped a drop of sweat from his face. He then dramatically presented Yuu's doodled face to the other kids. "Tada~ My masterpiece!"_

 _Large two pools of black patched around Yuu's eyes, a pair of whiskers on either side of the cheeks, a spot of black on the tip of Yuu's nose and a black circle bordered around the blackette's drooling mouth. He looked like a lazy panda dozing off on an afternoon nap._

 _"Hahaha!" Peels of laughter exploded inside the small room, effectively waking Yuu up._

 _"...Huh...? What...?" Yuu drowsily opened his neon green eyes, feeling slightly disorientated. He heard children's laughing? Were they playing a game? Just then, Yuu caught sight of Mika, body shaking in attempt to control his laugh._

 _Yuu froze. There it was. Mika's trademark smirk when he did something naughty. The green eyed boy immediately knew something was off. Everyone was staring at his face, laughing their heads off._

 _And Mika's devilish face gave the prank away in a heartbeat._

 _Groaning, Yuu covered his own marker stained face in defeat. "Can someone get me a mirror? ...First one gets an ice-cream." He knew his way around the little ones by now. Kids are so easily baited with sweet treats and such._

 _"That's not fair, Yuu-chan!" Mika whined but made no effort in running for his life. Yet._

 _Some kids instantly shot off to find a face mirror for Yuu and came back seconds later, fighting for the reward._

 _"I was here first!"_

 _"No, me!"_

 _"You mean me!"_

 _Yuu sighed, "Alright, alright, I'll treat all of you, okay, so no fighting." He took the round face mirror and patted everyone's heads, his touches were rough but somehow gentle. Mika beamed at the sight, Yuu had already became one of them without himself realizing._

 _Mika's sweet smile was then replaced with an 'Oh, shit' smile, his face gradually paled at the sight of a very murderous-looking Yuu._

 _"Mika..."_

 _"Y-yeah?"_

 _"Better start running."_

 _"...why?"_

 _"Because - I'll freaking kill you!"_

 _Yuu wasted no time in getting on his feet and bolted towards the tittering blond like a mad bull._

 _"Mika-chan, come with me for a while."_

 _Not long after, Mio, the owner of the orphanage, quietly called out to the blond currently running away from a fuming dark-haired boy whose face was scribbled with a black pen marker. They zoomed past her soon enough._

 _My, my, what on earth happened here? She wondered._

 _"Mika, you jerk! I'll strangle you to death!" Yuu chased after the escaping blond at godspeed, barking like a rabid dog. Mika was as slippery as a darn eel, dammit!_

 _A cunning Mika looked behind and sneered evilly, "What, I thought the panda eyes suit you so well, Yuu-chan~" Small, pink tongue stuck out playfully._

 _"Y..you...sneaky little p-pimp...!" Yuu stuttered due to the lack of snappy insults._

 _"Ahaha~ do something with that sad vocab of yours first~"_

 _"SCREW YOU-!"_

 _Mio deliberately coughed, "...Mika-chan. It's an important matter." Sad gray eyes locked into sea blue ones. Seeing such a doleful expression on the woman's wrinkled face made Mika stopped abruptly, causing the poor Yuu to crashed into him from behind._

 _"What the fu-"_

 _"Mio-obaa-chan..? What's wrong?" Mika cupped Yuu's potty mouth with a hand just in time, and the other swiftly wound around the struggling boy's neck. By then, the elderly female made way to the office without glancing back, expecting the blond to follow suit._

 _Mika's face fell, his stomach tied into knots. Something wasn't right. Mika sensed an ominous foreboding. "Sorry, Yuu-chan. I have to go." He released his hold and hastily followed the owner's footsteps._

 _Yuu and the other kids silently watched the retreating figure, the atmosphere got heavy suddenly._

 _Why did the owner wanted to see Mika alone?_

 _Akane approached the dark-haired, "Yuu, you should go wipe your face off first. I'm sure it's not a big deal." She gave a squeeze on Yuu's tensed shoulder. The brunette had known the real truth though._

 _Mika was getting adopted. That's what happened to every child getting called into the owner's office, as far as she's concerned. She just couldn't bring herself to tell Yuu. It's best if he hears it from Mika himself._

 _"...okay." Yuu nodded robotically but showed no signs of moving. A horrible thought crossed his mind; what if Mika were to disappear from here?_

 _Why did he even thought of such an unpleasant possibility?_

 _Akane decided to be the savior this time, "Okay kids! Time for bed, chop chop!" The kids whined and protested but obeyed the older girl in the end anyway. She was the eldest, along with Mika and Yuu, the three of them being eight years old. Akane was like the mother of every orphan there._

 _"Yuu, you too!"_

 _"Ehh? But, it's not even ten yet!"_

 _"No comments from the peanut gallery!"_

 _"...hmph. Fine."_

 _And with that settled, everyone went back to their respective rooms. "Good night~"_

* * *

 _Mika entered their room later that night, tiptoeing as quietly as he could to not wake Yuu up._

 _"Mika, you're_ _back."_

 _Mika's ears caught a rather sleepy voice, halting his steps. "Yuu-chan... you were awake?" Of course he's awake. Yuu was purposely waiting for the blond to return, that's why._

 _Yuu blinked a few more times, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the bedroom. "Hey, why are you crying..?" He languidly sat up on his bed and grabbed one of Mika's boney wrists._

 _"I'm not cry-"_

 _"C'mere."_

 _Yuu easily pulled the thin blond into his arms. Mika should eat more, thought Yuu. He might get carried away by the winds at this rate. Yuu shook the absurd thought off afterwards, carefully examining the blond's slightly swollen eyes. 'Not crying, my ass. Why do you even try to lie whenever and wherever?'_

 _"What did you talk about with that hag just now?" Asked Yuu, concerned._

 _Mika breathed in Yuu's scent as he gripped Yuu's back tightly. Yuu smelled like the fresh flowery meadow they frequented; calming, soothing. It almost lull the blond to sleep. "...I'll tell you tomorrow... Hey, Yuu-chan...can we - can we sleep together tonight?"_

 _Emerald eyes enlarged. But, Yuu didn't hesitate to say, "Yeah, sure."_

 _Thanks to their small bodies, both of them lied side to side on the single bed without any problem for space. Yuu's hand automatically wandered for Mika's, and when their hands touched, they interlocked into a perfect fit._

 _"G'night, Mika..." Yuu dozed off as soon as he said this, his worn out body finally gave in to sleep after having the blond close to him once again._

 _"Goodnight, Yuu-chan."_

 _Mika stared at the serene sleeping face until morning, forcing tears back into his eyes. 'I don't want to say goodbye to you, Yuu-chan...'_

* * *

 _The next day, Yuu woke up to find the spot where Mika lied was now empty... and cold._

 _And Mika was nowhere to be found in the orphanage._

 _Yuu's heart was crushed. His mind shut down._

 _He was beyond devastated._

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Question: Do I like torturing you guys?**

 **Answer: ...maybe? Teehee~**

 **Sorry I was thinking of writing more but then it'll never end so here's a peek into Mika and Yuu's past! Do tell me what you think okay? Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: Stranger Danger

**Shiro: Hellooo! After so long I finally brought this dead fic back to life~ As always, thanks a lot guys for leaving reviews and for faving and following this fic, it motivates me a lot!**

 **Also I have both good and bad news!**

 **Bad news: I won't be updating until June 2016 (putting off writing atm)**

 **Good news: Finally Yuu and Mika's first date! And a pleasant surprise at the end~ after ten freaking chapters huh? XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Stranger Danger**

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead~" A hand shook the deep-sleeping Yuu by the shoulder quite vigorously. "Neeee, Yuu-chan~~~ let's go out today~" The shaking became more violent.

"Emm.. five more minutes, Mika..." The raven mumbled as one eye peeked open toward the alarm clock pointing at exact seven, channeling zero energy to move his sluggish limbs. Today was a Sunday after all. And he recalled having no extra classes today, so why did the blonde sounded so excited at seven in the morning like a little puppy whose owner was about to take it out for a walk?

Mika suddenly jumped on top of Yuu, effectively waking him up. "The hell, Mika? You scared the living crap outta me!" The boy exclaimed, all squished under the other's weight. "What's gotten into you so early in the morn'!"

"Take me out to play today?" Mika asked sweetly, purring on top of Yuu like a playful little kitty. _Uh oh_. He looked kinda hot.

"Pretty please?" The blonde batted his eyelashes and drew small circles on Yuu's chest with his finger.

"E-eh?"

Yuu's heartbeat skyrocketed within mere seconds. When did Mika learnt to be so bewitchingly sexy - uh he meant - flirty again?

Picking up something, he cupped the blonde's face, pulling it closer to his emerald eyes quite roughly, "Wait a sec - let me see your eyes!" And then he saw them, the two pools of shiny orbs. And they were as bright red as a hibiscus flower. Figures.

"Ow, not so rough! Yuu-chan's such a meanie!" Yet again, Mika whined a little much too cutely, he sounded almost out of character. And Yuu knew the exact reason why.

That woman took over Mika's body again!

"Mahiru... what the fuck you think you're doing? Where's Mika!" Yuu scowled as he reluctantly rose from the bed with a touchy-feely Mika sticking to his waist like an oversized leech. He didn't hate the contact at all but knowing it's not the actual Mika who hugged him made him feel all glum instead.

The ghostly woman pouted, "He's still sleeping. Your attitude sure changed a hundred and eighty degree with me, huh?"

"And you're still as perverted as always. Stop groping my ass-!" The green-eyed boy spat angrily as he swatted the wandering hands on his bum. _The one I truly want is Mika, not you! Not that I want him to actually touch my butt, but uhh - whatever!_

While before this, he still had a hard time believing such a thing called body possession existed, Yuu understood perfectly now that it was indeed not impossible. As they would always say, seeing is believing. How can you still deny when the evidence is shoved right at your face like a sore thumb? And thanks to Mahiru, Yuu saw creepy scary ghosts in a new light (but in a bad way); that all of them were actually clingy whiny perverts with _no life_ (haha get it? -cringes-). Well technically, the woman wasn't exactly a ghost but a wandering soul or something.

Mahiru quickly produced an easy laugh, she just can't help it, Yuu-chan was so fun to tease! Then her smile faltered. It was just for a split second, but Yuu caught a glimpse of the lilac's crestfallen expression before she immediately changed into her usual chirpy self. "It's just... I haven't had human contact for so long. What was it - four years?" Mahiru paused, "Humans are warm after all. A proof that we're alive. That you and I, we're _alive_."

"Y-yeah?" The angry frown on his face instantly vanished and Yuu looked as if someone had punched him right in the gut. The remorse only came afterwards.

The room fell into silence as Yuu searched for the right words to say next. He didn't realised how deeply affected Mahiru was, being locked somewhere in a secret lab, with no freedom to move, eat, sleep, talk. To be honest, he'd go insane in just days if he were in her situation.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you a pervert. It's just that my mouth is like a loose pipe and even Mika once said I'm like a bulldozer, I rammed into things head-on without a second thought. So uhh-" Yuu started rambling nonsense and he's well-aware of that. This is usually the case when someone wakes him up on weekend mornings without any particular reason. He'd babble when he's tired, a trait he tried to get rid off but somehow it decided to stick around, much to his detest.

"Ahaha~ Don't worry about it! I'm not mad or anything. But..." Mahiru smiled (smirked) devilishly and Yuu instantly regretted falling into her dirty little tricks again. "...as punishment you'll have to bring me out to play today! I mean, it's been so long since I went shopping or watch movies at the cinemas, I'm so so bored to death!" She sounded like a typical teenage girl with pent up frustration from being grounded for too long. Maybe that was the case.

"You sneaky little rat.. you were totally faking that sad face just now, weren't you?" Yuu accused and fell back on the bed along with the parasite-like Mika, still clutching on to him tight. "Fine... I'll hang out with you, but just for today, got that?" He's weak against pressure (or Mika), can't blame him.

"Thanks!" The purple haired woman happily hummed, planting Mika's cheek against Yuu's chest, "You'll be thanking me soon enough, Yuu-chan~"

"What do you mean?"

"Think of it as a date with Mika-chan, how exciting is that!" Mahiru squealed like an excited fangirl (or fanboy for that matter). Geez, Yuu can be a bit slow at times, she sighed.

Yuu looked horrified as the truth finally sunk in. "D-d-date?! Wi-with Mika?" Damn, why didn't he think of that? It didn't even cross his mind just now!

The Mahiru-in-Mika immediately leaped off of the dumbstruck boy with a cunning grin. "You promised! And no taking backs!" She ran off with the blonde's body before Yuu could even argue back.

"MAHIRU!"

 _Lord, help him._

* * *

"Come on, Yuu-chan! I wanna ride that one next!" A hyper Mika, in his casual clothes and jeans, ran off toward the bumpy car booth after the roller coaster ride, too elated to wait for the still dizzy dark haired boy.

"Ughh.. Slow down a bit, Mahiru!" Yuu, feeling a little nauseous, staggered before leaning against a lamp post for support, he really wasn't that fond of extreme rides to begin with. But god knows what'll happen to the blonde if left on his own with that crazy chick inside of him. All hell would definitely break loose.

But there they were. Two guys, alone, going out together, on a weekend, at an amusement park. It looked weird no matter how you slice it! "This.. this really does feel like a d-date..." Yuu muttered, and just the thought of that tinted his cheeks pink once again. To make things worst, today was actually his very first date and as absurd as it was, his first was with a guy. But not just any guy; Mika was his crush. All the more reason for his lips to dry up, his heart to pound aloud and his hands to sweat profusely due to nervousness.

"If only that hag wasn't possessing Mika..." Yuu sighed deeply.

Meanwhile, Mahiru had a secret plan. A plan to get these two stubborn boys to 'hook up' together (if that's how they term it nowadays). Playing cupid was her specialty during her younger days and she's a hundred percent confident that things would go smoothly for the both of them after this outing. They just needed a little push, is all. And she's there to provide it.

"Without further ado~ Mahiru's Secret Love Mission, commenced!"

But what she didn't knew and what Yuu had forgotten would inevitably lead to one of the biggest mistakes in their lives.

Mika was androphobic.

The blonde had a terrible fear of touching or being close to other males, with Yuu as an exception of course.

* * *

"N-no more... hardcore rides please... uhh.. I feel sick..!" Covering his mouth, Yuu shakily tipped over the grinning blonde as they exited the spinning cup, his face was now as white as sheets, or green to be more specific. "Crap, I guessed we kinda overdid it? Sorry about that, Yuu-chan!" Mahiru made soothing circles on his back, flashing a guilty smile. "Let's sit at the bench over there first." So they made way towards a wooden bench not far from them for the blackette to catch his breath first.

The area they're at was almost deserted as it was near a construction site where old and broken down attractions were being renovated. A perfect spot for those who were up to mischief.

"I'll get you a bottle of mineral water from the vending machine, okay?" Mahiru offered and gently patted the paled raven plastered on the bench. Yuu barely nodded, weakly waving the blonde off. "Y-yeah...thanks."

The blonde then proceeded to buy the chilled drink, unaware of three sets of eyes monitoring his every movement with pervy thoughts.

'Ahh goddammit! There goes my first plan... maybe I shouldn't went too overboard with the rides just now... but I can't help it! I haven't had that much fun for what seemed like decades ago.' Mahiru monologued internally as she inserted enough coins into the coin slot and pressed the button for her choice of drink. The bottle dropped down the machine with a light thud. "Gotcha. Okay let's head back to Yuu-chan first."

 _Don't worry, Mika, I'm not giving up so fast! I'll execute the plan in no time~_

"Hey there, gorgeous. Got a minute?" A man's smooth voice greeted Mahiru from behind. "You look like you could use some company." Another man with pierced ears said. "So, wanna have fun with us? We'll treat ya real good." The third person with short red hair asked, snickers followed after.

 _Really now? Even gay men decided to hit on him? Poor Mika sure is cursed with such attractiveness._

She turned around wearing a get-any-closer-and-you're-dead-meat expression. "Fuck off." The lilac said with a cold smile. Maybe she shouldn't have acted so tough in the first place.

"Ooh, fiesty. Can't say I hate that." The pierced guy smirked before signalling to his other two friends, "Don't worry, babe. We'll give you an experience you'll never forget." And the two men wasted no time in holding the blonde down.

"What the hell?! Get your hands off of me, assholes..!" Mahiru yelled while struggling for release when she felt a sudden jolt to Mika's heart.

 _ **Thump !**_

What's going on?

 _ **Thump! Thump! Thump!**_

Mika's body was reacting very weirdly to the touch, his heart palpitated, his head grew dizzy, his breaths quickened and his body started trembling uncontrollably. "Haa.. what.." Mahiru panicked, but not for long. She could feel her consciousness fading away while she was still in those degenerates' clutches.

 _No! Don't wake up yet...Mika!_

"H-hey, what's wrong with this guy?"

"Hell if I know! He suddenly collapsed."

"Man, don't tell me he had some weird disease? Look, he's waking up again!"

Mika blearily reopened his eyes after what seemed to be days of neverending sleep. His head was spinning, he felt weak in the knees all of a sudden and fell forward against an unfamiliar broad chest.

What was happening? Why did he feel so sick? Where is he? Where's Yuu-chan..?

"...yuu..." Mika whispered, breath all shaky and steamy, half-lidded blue eyes blinked feebly and he was clutching onto the shirt of a man he didn't even knew for support. He couldn't even feel his own two feet.

"Shit, he's so fucking hot!" The man gripped both side of his arms and Mika felt even more repulsed at the contact but had no ounce of strength left to retaliate. Through a flurry cascade of images floating into his mind, Mika could make up bits and pieces of obscure memories. He was looking through Mahiru's eyes, and from there he could see a large theme park, could hear the cacophonous music mixed with exhilarated screams and then there's a sickly looking Yuu sitting by the bench.

"N-no..! Don't... touch me..." Mika struggled, his vision grew darker and it was harder to breathe.

The pierced man pinned the blonde to the vending machine and dangerously licked his lips, "Who d'ya tryna kid? You were shamelessly seducing me just now. You actually wanted this, don't ya?"

"Ha! Finally true to yourself, you little slut?"

"You want to be fucked by us so bad, huh?"

The two men joined in, and all of them mockingly laughed like the beasts they were.

Mika shook in terror, confused and afraid. He knew this feeling. He felt it before long ago, and now it's coming to haunt him back. The feeling of being violated by a man against his will.

Some nasty memories resurfaced.

* * *

 _"This is your new home from now on, Mikaela. You'll love it here."_

 _". . ."_

 _"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. . . I promise."_

 _That person lied to me._

 _He lied!_

 _Heliedheliedheliedheliedheliedheliedheliedheliedhelied -_

* * *

"NonononoNO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Mika suddenly screeched before he broke into a state of convulsions in the man's arms. "LIAR! YOU LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

Mika felt his sanity slowly slipping away by seconds. He's hyperventilating again. He needed to escape. He needed Yuu. Please, please someone help him.

"Let him go, jackass!"

Unanticipatedly, Yuu appeared from behind the man and swiftly kicked his back hard until the scoundrel hit his head against the solid machine and toppled to the ground, releasing the blonde in the process. Mika slumped to the ground, quivering still.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The redhead roared.

Yuu smirked like a boss, a bullet of sweat trickled down his eyebrow as he hotly replied, "Non of your goddamn biz-" _Oh shit, I feel sick again - I'm gonna puke!_ The poor boy quickly blocked his mouth with one hand, cursing in the inside at how lame he must've been seen by Mika.

The other thug immediately pounced on him, fiercely grabbing him by the collar. He was twice as big as Yuu and the dark-haired teen didn't intend to start a fight he'd lose. "Ya think ya so tough, huh?!" Then, the man violently shook him up and down, unaware of the consequences that might've followed.

"D-dumbass! Stop shaking me- urkk..!"

He warned. He tried. He really did.

 **"Blerghhh!"**

Yuu threw up the remnants of his breakfast on top of the unsuspecting man.

"ARGH GROSS WHAT THE FUCK MAN-?!"

Ever felt so damn embarrassed that you feel like knocking yourself out cold right there, right now? Yuu was - at the moment - experiencing such humiliating feeling.

He vomited. Right in front of Mika.

 _Ahhhh! Talk about uncool._

"You little shit! I'm gonna whip your fucking ass!" This time, the redhead, being the only one unscathed, charged at Yuu like a mad bull.

"I-I think you better not... I still f-feel hrkkk-" Yuu bent down and produced another retching noise as he felt another wave of green bile coming up his throat. And that was all it took. For the three men to back away pathetically, cussing non-stop as they ran off.

The worn out Yuu, feeling much better, wiped away excess saliva from the corner of his mouth, "Mika.. you alright..?"

His body flinched from a sudden impact. Yuu looked down to see Mika squeezing him tight.

"O-oi... I smell of puke here. Let me clean myself up first." The raven reluctantly pulled away as he quickly rinsed his mouth with the nearest water fountain before dashing back to the blonde seated at the earlier bench.

Then Yuu wasted no time in giving Mika the biggest, warmest and tightest embrace he'd ever given. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault for taking you out without you knowing. I'm such an idiot! I really am so so sorry, Mika." His voice quavered as he spoke. Yuu honestly felt so very damn mad with himself for not taking into account of the severity of Mika's phobia before agreeing to Mahiru's request.

Mika said nothing but took slow deep breaths in attempt to calm his erratic heart down. No, he didn't blame Yuu at all. He was just so relieved and greatly moved when Yuu came to his rescue when he did. Before Mika snapped completely. And only Yuu was capable of bringing him back again whenever he had another fit. Yuu was _special_. On so many different levels compared to anyone else Mika had ever met.

And Yuu was the first. The very first to have stolen his heart.

"Yuu-chan..." Mika finally got out of his hyperventilation mode completely. But his heart remained thudding loudly against his ribcage. Clutching the front of Yuu's shirt tight, a blushing Mika stared passionately into Yuu's eyes, conveying his feelings in silence. "I want..." _You._

Yuu noticed the change in Mika's tone, demeanour and movement. _This is it._ This was his chance to confess to the alluring blonde in front of him, who made his days brighter just by staying by his side, who made his heart fluttered with every little things he did and who made him fell head over heels for him. The atmosphere was so intense, the mood was so right and the timing was perfect.

Little by little, Yuu inched closer and closer to Mika who unconsciously closed his eyes and then they kissed, sharing a gentle and tender kiss. This time with their feelings requited. It felt breathtakingly magical. Ethereal. Simply divine.

And with a breathy chuckle, Yuu softly whispered to the blonde, "I love you, Mika."

Mika almost cried. With Yuu's arms carefully wrapped around him, he had never felt so safe and secured. Snuggling closer to Yuu's wide shoulder, he whispered back, "And I love you too, Yuu-chan."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Idle chats:**

Mahiru: Well, well~ Everything went better than expected. All according to my brilliant plan!

Mika: ...what plan?

Mahiru: The 'get you together with Yuu' plan of course!

Yuu: Heh, stop lying to yourself! It's all thanks to me! ...and my stupid puke... *facepalms*

Mahiru: (dammit!)

Mika: Aww, don't worry Yuu-chan. You looked so cool back then, vomit or not.

Yuu: Mika... Be honest. Are you trying to cheer me up... or is it the opposite?

Mika: What was your original plan by the way, Mahiru-san?

Mahiru: Nothing too grand. I'll get both you and Yuu lost inside that new popular crazy scary haunted house and have you both dependent on each other for survival! The fun always starts in the dark right?

Mika (afraid of the dark): ...

Yuu (afraid of ghosts): ...

Mahiru: Well, sounds like a foolproof plan, no?

Mika: ...I think I prefer Yuu saving me from bad guys with his barf better.

Yuu: ...I agree.

Mahiru: Tsk!

(Lol just some crazy shit running inside my mind so yeah yolo)


	11. Chapter 11: Taken

**Chapter 11: Taken**

"Hey, so do you wanna grab a bite before we head home?" Yuu said, staring lovingly at their intertwined hands as they made their way out of the theme park. He was worried that Mika might not be up to it anymore after the unexpected terrifying event happening about fifteen minutes ago.

Mika clutched on Yuu's hand tighter. "I'm... I'm all right now, Yuu-chan. Don't worry about me." A soft, gentle smile graced his lips, and Yuu's heart fluttered even more. "And yeah, sure. I'm pretty famished."

"Cool! Then~ What do you wanna eat? My treat!" Yuu beamed almost as bright as the sun.

"Um... I always... wanted to try a hamburger. I've never... tried one before." Mika twiddled with their fingers more and his ears quickly tinted with a beautiful rose red, feeling quite ashamed to admit that.

'Adorable.' The raven thought, grinning helplessly.

"What are you smirking about?" Mika asked, lips forming an evident pout. "Is it _that_ funny?"

Yuu boldly brought the blonde's hand to his mouth and kissed the fingers gently. "Not that, silly. I'm just so damn happy right now." Green eyes deliberately lingered longer into sea blue orbs.

"...why?" He barely breathed the question out. Yuu was being a bit assertive somehow, and Mika couldn't say he didn't like that.

"Because I finally found you again. My precious Mika." Yuu replied, sincere. He wanted to ask the beautiful blonde whether he remembered him or not from their childhood but stopped himself since Yuu thought that he should probably at least wait until Mika's finally feeling better again.

And Mika immediately turned beet red at the comment, "L-let's go now!" He tugged the other boy so that they're walking faster with him leading in front.

"Wait - do you know the way..?" Yuu suddenly asked, halting the blonde's steps.

"..." Mika bit his lips, still blushing. "...no."

"Thought so." Yuu chuckled, feeling giddy all of a sudden, because he's thoroughly enjoying this little 'date' of theirs. "Come with me, I know a good place where they sell mighty tasty hamburgers."

Glancing at the smiling boy, Mika couldn't help but titter along, "Sure, Yuu-chan."

* * *

"Crowley-sama, where are you going?" A woman with long curly blond hair languidly peeked one eye open when she felt the bed moving, and the maroon-haired man was already up dressing and afterwards tying his hair into a single braid.

"Hm? I have some business to attend to. You can go back to sleep, Horn-chan." Crowley winked, before proceeding to exit the dark bedroom.

He was alerted by the sound of his own phone vibrating. "Hello? Ah, Ferid-kun? Are we doing it again tonight?"

'Yes, yes we are. And I'll pick up my little kitten soon...'

"Your favorite? You know where he is?" Crowley asked.

'Hm~ Do I now?' He knew. The silver-haired smirked. He had _always_ knew.

"Ah, there goes your bad habit again... you're smiling like some creepyass middle aged man right now, aren't you?" The redhead accused.

'Heh, like I said, you know me best, Crowley-kun. I'll see you soon.'

"See ya~"

* * *

Guren paced around the entrance of the laboratory for another minute, fidgeting and anxiously waiting for the pompous president to arrive. He had slipped out of Shinya's house unannounced, since he didn't want his dear friend to worry - and more importantly do something as dangerous as tagging along with him. Something felt terribly wrong, the whole dreadful place was practically screaming death traps to him.

Did he somehow fell into Kureto's trap? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bargain with the splitted eyebrow guy to begin with but considering Mahiru - the one person he owed his whole life to - was still alive but imprisoned in a glass jar made his stomach twisted into a tight knot.

"Mahiru... I-"

"You're here." A voice greeted him from behind.

Guren leered, "Yeah, I'm here. Where did you keep her?" A straightforward question.

The spiky haired man smirked, "Just beyond that white door." He pointed at a security locked automatic door, that could only be opened with an accessible keycard. "Well, let's go." Kureto sauntered through the corridor with Guren on tow having his sight on the door and whatever lies behind it.

"There's been an intruder last night." Kureto quietly said, his face void of emotions. "You wouldn't know who they are, would you?"

Guren tried his hardest not to flinch at that question. Truthfully, he had been working with someone else other than the Hiiragi family - the one with the secret of the Philosopher's Stone. Could that person probably be the intruder? Highly likely. And now's not the time to disclose such matter to the president of Hiiragi Co. Not when he's inside that bastard's territory.

"You wanted to believe I knew, do you?" Guren countered, "Well, too bad I don't."

He lied. But, what other option did he have? Admitting the truth and possibly getting tortured to death? He would have to pass, thank you very much.

Creaky and rickety sounds filled the air when the large door opened after Kureto scanned through the card and reentered the password. "And strangely, they didn't bother stealing anything from the lab. But killed most of our guards nonetheless. Is that a type of threat? Some sort of a declaration of war?" Kureto arched an eyebrow to the other man.

Even if it was, you had what's coming to you, heartless bastard, Guren thought. And knowing Ferid's true nature, he'd say that wasn't the case at all. Ferid likes to do things at his own accordance. 'I bet he was just messing around with Kureto, that whimsical man.' The violet-eyed shrugged, "Not sure. Could be it. Could be not."

As soon as they entered the lab, Guren's eyes immediately fell onto a translucent glass container with a woman inside it, floating in the greenish liquid like a ball of foetus.

"Mahiru..."

* * *

"Th..this is what a hamburger usually looks like..?" Mika stared at the food in front of him; juicy patty, melting cheese, fresh lettuce and tomato slices sandwiched between two plate-sized buns - the portion was HUGE, enough for two or three people, the blonde mused.

"Yep! Don't just stare at it... Dig in, Mika!" Yuu smiled, happily slurping on his strawberry smoothie.

Mika slowly upped his gaze to Yuu's face, shining bright with a radiant smile. "I... does it look like I could finish this by myself?" He asked, giving Yuu an incredulous look.

"Uh-huh, of course you can! Once you start eating, you just can't stop until you finished every last bite!" Yuu said in a rather convincing tone, hand pumping a fist into the air.

Mika instantly giggled, "I think that only applies to you, Yuu-chan."

"Hey!"

"Then, itadakimasu." The blonde brought his hands together before securing his hold onto the giant burger that could barely fit in his small hands. Feeling Yuu's eyes on him made him more nervous than anything. Come on Mika, it's just eating! He could definitely do this!

And thus, he took an enormous bite.

At that instant, a myriad of flavours exploded inside his mouth, stimulating his tastebuds like never before.

"Y..yuu-chan..." Mika's voice quivered.

And that sent Yuu panicking, "W-why! Is it bad? You don't like it?"

"It's so good~" The blonde closed his eyes and shivered in pure delight. "I've never tasted anything like this!" When he reopened them, Yuu swore he could see sparkles in those sapphire blue orbs. Good, Mika was finally back to his old self again, bit by bit.

"Well, what did I say- ah, you have some ketchup on your face." Yuu laughed and quickly reached out before wiping the smudge with his fingers and licking them afterwards.

And Mika? The poor blonde squeaked like a mouse when he felt Yuu's fingers grazing his lips, eyes widened by the raven's action. "Y..you could've just told me..!" He unconsciously brought his own hand to his face and traced the place Yuu just touched.

"Why does it matter? We did just _kissed_ awhile ago!" Yuu playfully raised both eyebrows, much to Mika's bewilderment.

"Y-yuu-chan! Not... not so loud..! What if... someone hears you..!" A flustered Mika reminded, his smooth cheeks steadily turned crimson.

The raven's smile stretched even wider. "Let them. All that matters to me is you..." A hand shot up to cover his mouth.

"Please... stop talking." Mika pleaded, his whole face lit up bright red from Yuu's continuous smooth, if not embarrassing words. His heart was pumping a little bit too fast, to the point of wanting to burst out of his ribcage. Yuu was being so cavity-inducing sweet all of a sudden, and Mika wasn't sure if his heart could handle another sentence coming out of his mouth or not. "I'll seriously die if you keep this up..." He mumbled.

"Aw, this can't be so bad? Surely you heard worst?" Yuu leaned forward and ruffled through Mika's hair.

"Well... to be honest, no one has ever sugar talk to me the way you do before." At least not in a _creepy_ way. Mika confessed some part and Yuu couldn't be any more glad. He was his first then.

In the end, it took at least an hour for the two boys to actually finish eating in which Yuu had to eat most of it.

* * *

"I'm stuffed! Ugh~ I don't think I can even walk, Mika..." Yuu slung his arm around the blonde for support but mostly just to be closer to him given chance.

"Oho, what about that 'I can finish the whole thing' back then? And don't lean on me, you're heavy~" Mika joked, but brought his hand around Yuu's waist anyway, supporting him the best he could. Staring at the darkened starless sky made him feel uneasy all of a sudden. "Yuu-chan.. let's.. go home, okay?" He wasn't too fond of the dark. Never would.

Yuu didn't miss the slight tremor in Mika's voice, his hands trembled a little. "Alright, Mika. Let's head home." He quickly agreed.

The journey back felt longer than usual and as they were walking, Yuu realized the night was quieter. Perhaps a little too quiet. No one was around. It was just the two of them. But, Yuu couldn't quite shake the feeling that they were not alone. That someone was following them. And that someone wasn't some kind of nice fellow. He was malicious. Exuding a very frightening aura that Yuu could sense from miles away.

"Mika... we need to hurry-" Yuu tugged at Mika's hand when the blonde suddenly stopped short. He was frozen on the spot, unable to move an inch. "Y-yuu-chan..." He looked absolutely terrified and white as a ghost.

"In a hurry, aren't we? Where might the two of you be going, if I may ask?" A silky smooth voice greeted the both of them and cautiously, Yuu turned his head to the source of Mika's astonishment.

"Yuu.. Yuu-chan, he-" Mika gripped Yuu's hand tighter, his voice, body, were shaking. And Yuu immediately shielded Mika from the mysterious man who suddenly appeared before them.

"YOU! You're the sick asshole..!" Yuu spat out in disgust and seething rage. Who did bad, unspeakable things to Mika when they were younger. Who made Mika the way he was now, fearing of men. "I'LL KILL YOU!" The raven pounced onto the silverette without hesitation.

"Yuu-chan, NO!" Mika's alarmed voice was the last thing Yuu heard before he felt a sharp stabbing pain behind his neck and his face met the ground seconds later. Another guy appeared behind him out of nowhere, wearing a very psychotic grin on his face.

"Yuu-chan!?"

 _Mika! Don't you dare pass out on him, Yuu! He needs you..! Wake up! Wake the fuck up!_

Yuu tried to get up again but his vision and body decided to fail him and so he fell unconscious against his will.

"Oh my, Mika-chan, don't you _miss_ me?" Ferid ambled towards the trembling blonde, stopping right in front of his face and purposely asked. "Look how fast you've grown."

"D..don't.. please." Mika found it hard to breathe all of a sudden, his surroundings were spinning non-stop, he saw Yuu-chan lying on the ground, another redhead man stood near him and now - the one man he desperately trying to escape from - stood before him and had the nerve to normally talk to him like some long lost family. Mika despised his current situation so, so much.

"How long has it been? Three... no, four years?" Ferid counted his fingers before flashing this eerie, cold-blooded smile that sent chills down Mika's spine. "I missed you, you know..." His hand reached out and Mika flinched backwards before falling on his knees.

"D-don't t..touch me...!" Mika half screamed, clutching his throbbing head tight. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think. His whole body immediately went into a state of convulsions at the thought of being held unwillingly by the wretched man again. _Please save me, Yuu-chan..._ Mika silently pleaded before darkness engulfed.

"Well... now what?" Crowley stared at the two unconscious boys before shifting his gaze towards his partner.

"We'll take them. Both Mika-chan and Yuu-chan." Ferid smirked, thrilled to have his beautiful little doll finally returning to him.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **One thing I could say... Shit's about to go down. I apologize for not updating in such a long time. It's just hard for me to get my thoughts together for this particular fic and I'm glad I'm finally breaking through this stupid writer's block of mine.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you real soon! Don't forget to share me your thoughts! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Eight-Year Amnesia

**Chapter 12: Eight-Year Amnesia**

* * *

 _"Mika...?" Yuu rubbed his eyes sleepily and felt around the single bed, noticing the lack of human warmth next to him. Reopening his eyes, Yuu was met with only an empty spot beside him with crumpled sheets and blanket. The blonde was no longer on the bed nor was he anywhere in the room. "Where did he go?"_

 _Knock! Knock!_

 _Mio gave a few knocks to the door of their bedroom and Yuu could made out that soft voice of hers, calling for breakfast. "Yuu-chan, breakfast's ready! Hurry and wash up first before you eat!"_

 _"Okay, Mio-san!" Yuu replied aloud before scrambling on his feet and not forgetting to tidy up the bed properly. "Darn it, Mika... You could've at least wake me up when you did!" The young raven grumbled in dissatisfaction, his expression sour since in his mind, Mika was already at the mess hall, chewing away food at the dining table without him._

 _'That little fox...'_

* * *

 _"Huh?" Yuu, holding a tray of food, scanned the hall left to right, up and down, only to not find the blonde anywhere. But then, he spotted Akane and wildly waved at her to get her attention._

 _"Oh, Yuu-chan, good morning~ Eat up before someone else steals your share!" The bright smiling Akane greeted with a light joke, she was as chirpy as a little robin, and Yuu could not help but curved his lips upwards as well. "Okay, I will but before that.. Have you seen Mika around? He's not in the bedroom or the toilet just now... And he's not here either?"_

 _"Oh... Mika..?" Akane slowly drawled out his name, and her face turned stiff, they were a major giveaway to the keen Yuu._

 _"You know where he is?" Yuu banged the table with both hands, earning curious and shocked looks from the other kids._

 _"Unfortunately, I don't... I'm so sorry, Yuu-chan..." Akane said before truthfully admitting to the agitated boy. "Perhaps Mio-obaachan knows where he might be?"_

 _"Mio-san..? Akane, do you know what's going on right now? Because I don't. And I want to know..!" Yuu said, his tone as desperate like Akane had never heard before._

 _Akane put down her spoon, her chocolate brown eyes darted away from Yuu. "I think I might've known what happened to him. But I honestly don't know where he is."_

 _"Then-" Yuu caught sight of the old lady walking by the mess hall and quickly scrambled on his feet._

 _"Yuu-chan, what about your breakfast?!" Akane called out._

 _"I'll eat it later... or you can just give it to the other kids!" Replied the ravenette as he jogged towards their caretaker._

 _"Mio-san!"_

 _"...Yes, Yuu-chan? What can I help you with?" Mio turned around to face a very angry-looking Yuu._

 _"Where's Mika?" Yuu inquired, panting slightly from all the energy he used to catch up with Mio's footsteps._

 _"Oh? I thought he was with you, still sleeping?" Mio asked back in which Yuu immediately shook his head. "No, he wasn't! He was already gone by the time I woke up. So, I thought-" Wait a minute... Just now, when Mio-san came to wake them up, why did she only called out Yuu's name and not Mika's? As slow-witted as he was (if compared to the brainy Mika), Yuu was pretty sure that Mio-san had actually knew that he was not in their room anymore at that time._

 _"Where IS Mika, Mio-san?" Yuu stared directly into those tired old eyes, which seemed to be hiding secrets from him and he demanded to know what they were. "Please tell me."_

 _All the other younger orphans who followed Yuu started flocking around the two of them with the same question in their minds._

 _"Where's Mika-nii, Mio-obaachan?"_

 _"Yeah, where is he?"_

 _"I wanna play baseball with Mika-nii!"_

 _"Me too! Me too!"_

 _Mio glanced around hopelessly at the young kids, guilt and regret apparent in her crestfallen expression. Yuu had his own suspicion as to what was really going on with Mika, but he refused to believe it unless it comes out of the old lady's own mouth. "Mio-san... did he..."_

 _Akane who was eavesdropping from the other side of the wall quickly intervened, "Guys, why don't we all go play in the playroom together? I'm sure Mika-nii will be back and join us there soon! Yuu-nii will pass on the message to him, won't you?" The brunette forced a smile and Yuu tried hard to nod his head twice, eyes still locking with Mio-san's. "Sure."_

 _"Yay~~" The children cheered before boisterously ran towards the playroom at the end of the building, their cheery voices grew distant in a short time. In the end, only Yuu was left with the old woman for their little privacy talk. 'Thanks, Akane.'_

 _"So?" Yuu urged on, gripping both of his fists tight._

 _"Do forgive this old lady, Yuu-chan. T-the truth is, Mika had been adopted yesterday..." Mio-san finally admitted, eyes gleaming with tears and at that point the whole world seemed to stop moving for Yuu. Time stood still as the raven-haired boy tried to comprehend the words coming out of the wrinkled caretaker, one by one._

 _"W-what..? Adopted..? Who - By whom?" Green orbs fell to the ground and Yuu felt a weird prickling sensation from both of his eyes. Without him noticing, pearly drops of tears escaped from his eyes, his tear glands were finally working again after years of not crying. It hurt. His chest was burning, his eyes flaming, his heart was undeniably aching. It hurt so bad. "B-but.. Why... why didn't Mika say anything?" Yuu weakly laughed. Did their friendship meant so little to the blonde that he rather abandon Yuu without a second thought the moment he was adopted?_

 _Seeing Yuu so broken hearted with her own eyes, Mio finally realised the consequences of her hasty decision. Mika was irreplaceable to Yuu and so was the other way round. What had she done to these precious young children, whom she treated like children of her own? Holding back a sob, Mio gently patted Yuu on the shoulder before confessing out of guilt, "It was a man named Ferid Bathory who came yesterday, he said he wanted to adopt a child from our orphanage and picked Mika while offering a large sum of money - I - it was all my fault, Yuu-chan... I have failed as a guardian!" Mio broke down into loud unforced sobs, covering her face with her trembling hands while Yuu stood there watching her, stupefied._

 _"Y-you sold him..?" Yuu slowly backed away from the crying old woman, feeling rather disgusted by her presence rather than empathy. Was she pretending? Were those even genuine tears? Yuu began to doubt what was real and what was not anymore. But at that time he felt incredibly disturbed, so very angry at Mio-san. Staring down at her shrinking figure, Yuu harshly whispered, "You... monster." And he ran out of the orphanage as fast as his skinny legs could carry him, tears streaming down his face, towards the one place where he used to spend time with Mika; the open grassy fields. There, he cried loudly and continuously until his eyes swollen up, his face all puffed up and his throat pained and dried._

 _Mika was gone and Yuu would not ever meet him again, that thought alone was enough to break his mind and tear him apart and shred his heart into tiny fractal of broken pieces._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Mika at that time..._

 _"Hello there, Mikaela. My name is Ferid, it's a pleasure to meet you, little kitten." A man with flowing silver hair neatly tied into a ponytail crouched down in front of Mika and patted his head with his bony hand. His fingernails were long and sharp and Mika could faintly detect an iron smell coming from them. Almost as if the fingers had been soaked in a puddle of blood countless times. No, what was he thinking?_

 _Mika quietly nodded. "...I'll be in your care." The man who came to get him gave off a very dangerous vibe and his gazes, smiles and touches made Mika's stomach churned but not in a good, pleasant way. This Ferid person spelt nothing but trouble, Mika thought and he would have to be on his guard for always. He had made up his mind since last night. He would be going back to the orphanage after all. Yuu was waiting there for him. Akane, Rika, Kyo and everyone else. He must return._

 _"Let's go now, shall we?" Cherry red eyes studied the blonde from head to toe, like he was some kind of rare specimen and Mika shifted uncomfortably on his spot. If he did not know any better, the silverette in front of him was looking at him with an unspeakable lust in his eyes. 'Don't tell me. This man is...'_

 _The larger hand firmly grasped his own small hand and Mika turned back to take one last glance at the orphanage. 'Farewell for now, Yuu-chan. But I'll be back, I promise.' Yuu was probably pissed off at him for leaving without saying goodbye first, but Mika chose to not say goodbye. Because bidding farewell could mean never seeing each other again, and he definitely did not want that._

 _"I'll be back..." He softly whispered to himself, unaware of the predatory gaze of a certain red-eyed man._

 _"Do you have anyone you'll miss at the orphanage?" Ferid asked, much to Mika's surprise. He held back from flinching at the sudden question. "No one in particular..." Mika mumbled afterwards, his hand began to break into a cold sweat. This man was definitely a menace,, he could figure out that much. 'Yuu-chan...'_

 _"Is that so?" Ferid hummed, a very satisfying grin took form on his lips. 'He's lying.' Not that Ferid mind though, having a rebellious feisty little child to take care of once in a while wasn't so bad after all. All of the other kids before Mika broke far too easily and Ferid always fancied himself a new challenge._

 _'This boy seems to hold some sort of special attachment to the orphanage and its people. Probably the ones he dears the most are there. Perhaps I should dispose all of them so that the one he sees is me and me alone..?' Ferid, having a streak of sadism in him, idly thought to himself. He loved breaking things that are fragile and weak, and just as he did with the other kids at his mansion, he'd do the same to the boy named Shindo Mikaela. He was the only one who should be reflected in those beautiful sapphire blue eyes and not anyone else. 'I'll make you mine soon, Mika-chan.'_

* * *

 _A few days later..._

 _After Mika's sudden disappearance from the orphanage, Yuu had been so distant to everyone else, especially to their female caretaker. With the exception of Akane who tried to make conversation with the ravenette, no one else had ever heard his voice again._

 _"There you are, Yuu-chan..." Akane appeared from behind him and popped her head from above the sitting Yuu. "What are you doing out here from morning until evening?" Akane placed her hands on both side of her thin waist. "You're gonna catch a cold, dummy Yuu-chan."_

 _The two of them were at the meadows again. The spot where Yuu and Mika always hang out together. Yuu had been going there whenever he missed the blonde and his quirky remarks. Which was technically everyday. Yuu only realised how much Mika meant to him only after not seeing him everyday anymore. He was such an idiot, really. A big unappreciative idiot._

 _"He's not coming back, isn't he?" Those were his first words of the day as Yuu hugged his knees close, it became his most favorite pose really. How he wished to just shrink up and disappear from the world without leaving a single trace behind._

 _Akane let out a small sigh before taking a seat next to Yuu. "I know it's hard for you, Yuu-chan. But it's hard for everyone else too. The little ones are missing him so badly and I don't think I can keep up with the cheerful façade any longer..." The brunette almost choked up as tears threatened to spill out of her hazel eyes. "I need you, Yuu-chan. Please, you have to be stronger."_

 _Yuu slowly looked into Akane's teary eyes, his own were void of emotions and life itself. "I... I know, Akane... I know." That was always what he told her but somehow he could not bring himself to do so. Was he always this weak? If he'd known earlier, he would be better of staying as a lone wolf, unattached to anyone else._

 _"Well, you better soon. Or I'm gonna smack you hard on the head!" Akane roughly rubbed her eyes before lightly punched Yuu on the arm. "We're having dinner soon, don't stay out too late!" She stood on her feet rather abruptly and dusted her skirt off. "I'll be going first, Yuu-chan!" Akane smiled sadly and Yuu stared at her retreating figure for a while longer, unaware that that would be the last time he'd ever see her again._

* * *

 _"Mika-chan, won't you sleep with me tonight?" The grown man entered Mika's bedroom that he had personally decorated and sat by the bed next to the blonde who almost dozed off._

 _"E-eh? Why would you ask such a thing, Ferid-ojiisan?" Mika sleepily rubbed his eyes, he was emotionally and physically tired. Ferid had been so kind to him, bringing him to shops, buying him new clothes and the things he wanted to eat. But still, the blonde felt all empty in the inside. He missed them, his family at the Hyakuya Orphanage so very badly. And most of all, he missed Yuu and his potty little mouth, his rough but kind personality, and the way he called his name ever so gently. Though he wouldn't let the older man know any of it, his instinct told him so._

 _"Tsk, tsk. How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Ferid made a sulky face, and leaned closer to the turned-rigid-blonde. "Call me onii-san, won't you..?" His voice low and seductive as it reached Mika's ear, sending unpleasant goosebumps crawling all over his skin._

 _"Ferid...san, please, not too close..." Mika pleaded, turning his head away. But he could still feel the silverette's eyes lingering on him, studying every aspect of his body. Ferid creeped him out so. He was right all along about the silver-haired man and his sick hobby. He was into 'that' after all._

 _"Why..? I only want to spend some quality time with you, my precious 'son'." Ferid chuckled and climbed onto the bed with Mika before suddenly locking his arms on top of his head. "So, will you sleep with me?" There was a double meaning behind that one sentence, enough to drop Mika's stomach to the pits of hell._

 _They engaged into a staring match for a few seconds before the blonde started blinking rapidly, releasing a breath he did not realised he was holding. "N-no... I don't want to..!" Mika finally stirred some courage to reply but he was trembling now, fear beginning to sprout from the core of his heart. Help me._

 _"Say, there was a boy you're so fond of back at the orphanage, huh?" Ferid started, causing Mika's heart to skip a beat. What did he-_

 _"Yuu-chan, was it? The cute little ravenette with vibrant green eyes, isn't he a charming little guy~?" Ferid leaned even more closer to Mika's face so that his breath hot breath met with the soft skin, whispering evil taunts and threats. "You don't want anything bad to happen to him, do you now?"_

 _"Then, you WILL let me hold you." It was not a request but an absolute order, one that Mika was not allowed to even decline._

 _"If.. if I do let you h-hold me..." Mika forced his tears back, refusing to appear weak in front of the sadistic pedophile. "Promise me... you won't hurt anyone at the orphanage. Yuu-chan, Akane-chan and everyone else..."_

 _"Cross my heart and hope to die~" Came the playful reply as Ferid made a crossing gesture on his chest and the naive blonde chose to believe it._

 _"O..okay then." Mika reluctantly closed his eyes and stopped squirming underneath Ferid. 'It's okay... Just this once, I'll pretend nothing had happened... For their sake...'_

 _"Good boy..."_

 _Ferid started licking Mika's salty tears and travelled further down until his lips met the smaller quivering ones. It was at that moment that he felt jolts of electricity throughout his body like never before, further inviting the aroused him to break Mika even harder. Ah, such delicacy. Mika was definitely a rare one. One of the rarest gems he had ever picked up. And Ferid would love to keep him forever._

 _"Open your eyes, little kitten." Ferid implored while using one hand to ferociously strip the boy off of his pants and immediately a gasp erupted from the blonde. "Look at me... Or else..." Ferid reached under Mika's pajamas and tweaked one of his nipples with a thumb in which the blonde unconsciously moaned from the sensation._

 _"U-uhn!"_

 _Biting his lips hard, Mika timidly reopened his eyes and what he saw next made his blood curdled from fear; a pair of bloody red eyes staring passionately at him, they were so intense and so full of want. He, on the other hand, felt extremely if not, utterly embarrassed and humiliated to be held half naked in the arms of a man twice or thrice his age. Never had he felt so appalled with himself to the point of wanting to die. This was the worst. This was so much worse than death itself!_

 _"That's it... Mika-chan..." Ferid smiled widely as soon as he saw his own reflection in Mika's cloudy blue eyes and nothing else. "Don't cry now. I'll make you feel good soon enough."_

 _Time to begin their secret little training... Ferid mused, licking his upper lip gleefully as he began to unzip his own pants and took out his hardened dick for the blonde to see. "Bon appétit~"_

* * *

 _Yuu woke up to the thick smell of smoke infiltrating his nostrils. Coughing, he looked up to see the sky, dyed in reddish orange. He had fallen asleep on the grassy meadow after talking to Akane just now. Languidly stretching his sore muscles, Yuu pushed himself up to head back to the orphanage. That was when he realised it. A trail of grey smoke was rising up into the sky from the direction of the Hyakuya Orphanage. Yuu stared unblinkingly._

 _Hold on..._

 _That direction..._

 _Could it be that - the orphanage was on fire?!_

 _"What the heck?!" Yuu exclaimed in disbelief before the faces of everyone flashed through his mind. "Akane! The kids!" Without wasting a single second, he took off and ran, running as fast as he could, his speed mirrored that of a leopard. "Oh god! Please, everyone be safe! Please..!"_

 _By the time Yuu arrived in front of the orphanage, the buildings were already in flames, thick black smoke and flares rose literally like wildfire. "NOOO!" Yuu rushed to get inside before a mini explosion near the scorched entrance blasted him away._

 _"Help... A-anyone..." Yuu groaned in pain, body thrown quite far from the burning building when the explosion occurred. But there was no one. The orphanage was in the middle of nowhere to begin with and the nearest house was miles away from them._

 _A thousand and one questions popped inside his head as he helplessly laid on the ground amongst the broken rubbles and remnants of bricks, having sustaining small injuries from the impact, his head started spinning. What on earth happened while he was gone? How did the fire started? Where was everyone? Anyone? Were they all still trapped inside? Was anyone still alive in there? Why didn't he come back with Akane earlier? Why, goddammit Yuu, WHY?!_

 _"ARGHHHHHHH! DAMN IT ALLLLLL!" Yuu screamed at the top of his lungs, every inch, every fiber of his body seemed to be writhing in pain alongside him. His screams echoed into the darkened skies, hoping they would reach the heaven itself and if God up there heard him, to answer his lonely prayer._

 _"Are they...d-dead...?" His eyes stung. Just the very thought made his heart sank further and lower as low as the bottom of the sea. No, he could not bear to live in a world without his most cherished family, there was just no meaning if he's not with them. First, Mika and now Akane and the rest were also gone. He was truly alone now. His selfish wish finally came true after he learned the true meaning of family._

 _The cruel, cruel irony._

 _"Mi..Mika... E-everyone... I'm so sorry..! I- That I can't protect anyone!" Yuu began crying, quietly at first before he broke down completely, sobbing and whimpering like a lost child, blaming no one but himself. If only he had more power, if only he was stronger... if only - if only he had cherished everyone better._

 _Breathing shakily, Yuu heaved himself up, blood was dripping everywhere from the wounds on his head, arms and legs but Yuu couldn't care less. He wanted to be where everyone else was. Shuffling slowly, the raven-haired boy made his way to reenter the building again, determined to end his life and join the others._

 _"I'm sorry, Mika... but we'll be going first before you-" Yuu was just an inch away from the fire when suddenly..._

 _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _A man's voice boomed from behind the ravenette, startling the wits out of him. Whipping his head around, Yuu saw a silhouette of a mysterious man reaching out to him, his wild unkempt hair was just as messy as Yuu's. "Who...?" Yuu strained his eyes to see clearly but then fell to the ground, unconscious after hitting a large rubble hard on the head._

* * *

 _"Did you do as I say..?" Ferid exited Mika's bedroom after slipping into his bathrobe and spoke to a black-suited man wearing an equally black fedora hat that covered both of his eyes._

 _"Yes, Ferid-sama. I made sure no one was left alive before burning the place down." The man bowed in respect to the silverette as he reported dutifully, his eyes secretly wandered to the exposed chest of Ferid's from the untied bathrobe._

 _"Excellent. I'll transfer the exact amount of money as promised." The grinning Ferid pulled back some of his long silky hair and afterwards tied them into a loose ponytail, noticing the long stare from the man he had hired to kill the orphans. "Or is it something else you're looking for..?" He snaked his arms around the unmoving man, whispering seductively into his ear. "Is it me?"_

 _"Ferid-sama..." The man stiffened up fast, gulping nervously._

 _"Come, I'll reward you first." Ferid smoothly said as he pushed the man against the wall, the long corridor was empty, luckily. "Ah, not so loud though, or else you'll wake my little angel up~" Ferid crouched down and began unzipping the man's trousers, releasing the throbbing member from the tight briefs. He then boldly kissed the tip of the erected penis before bringing it into his mouth._

 _(smexy scenes that I'm too lazy to write about lol, turn on your imagination switch, guys cuz I'm a fucking troll~)_

* * *

"Ah?!" Yuu gasped loudly, neon green eyes popped open so fast they almost fell out of his eyes sockets. Catching his breaths first, Yuu finally noticed that he had been crying in his sleep. And he knew the reason why. "I - I remember now..."

His memory came back. He recalled everything about his childhood past again. Mika. Akane. The other orphans. Mio-san. The Hyakuya Orphanage. Everything!

"Oh, and why are you crying, little one?"

Yuu searched around for the source of the voice and saw a tall man with red single braided hair standing in front of a large window, looking at the bright full moon outside.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuu shrank further into the bed, feeling suddenly wary of the stranger.

"Hmm~ no one... Not that you should know."

"Where's Mika?!" Horrified green eyes darted across the room to find no one else but the two of them. Mika really was his childhood friend, who got separated from him when they were eight years old. For eight years... How could he had forgotten such an important person for eight whole years? His recent memories began to resurface as he scanned around the foreign room. _That's right! They've been kidnapped!_

"Who knows? He's with Ferid I guess. Ah, what should I do with you?" Crowley scratched his head in wonder. "He said feel free to use you but I'm not into kids to begin with. I have two beautiful ladies by my side already, you see. And they could get so jealous if they ever found out I was cheating on them." The redhead elaborated in length but Yuu was not even listening to him as the teen jumped out of the bed and grabbed the first thing (that could be used as a weapon) that he saw, aiming it to the laidback man. It was a standing lamp.

"Take me to him now!" Yuu commanded, his glare as fierce as a hungered male lion.

"My, my. How rude, you are... Should I beat some manners back into you?" Crowley smirked, red eyes glinted dangerously.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Hi! Finally changing the rating to M because of creepyass pedo Ferid and his uh insatiable lust indeed (but maybe it wasn't really necessary tho?).**

 **For further explanation, Yuu had amnesia right after the traumatising experience and I think you could guess who was it that saved him from the fire. Next will be in Mika's POV from eight years ago. Catch you guys later!**

 **Btw! Thank you soooo much for the favs, follows and reviews, please do leave some more feedback to help me improve the story! Xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: The Unlucky One

**Chapter 13 - The Unlucky One**

 _'If it's for Yuu-chan and the others... I'll be alright. I'll be okay with this much of a treatment...'_

 _Mika stared blankly at the ceiling of his of new room. Ferid was nowhere to be seen and he internally rejoiced, not having the confidence to face him after what the silverette had done to him. He was still lying on the bed, not a single thread on his body except for the thin sheet thrown haphazardly on top of him. It was morning, the signs of a new bright day creeping in through the cracks between the curtains but the blonde felt absolutely dreadful and unsurprisingly, exhausted. At that time, he was attacked by a very strong and raw emotion; loneliness. He was so very alone to the point of dying._

 _"Ergh..." Propping himself against the large, empty bed, Mika started weeping, hugging his body close and before long he angrily dug his nails through his own skin. Dirty. Impure. Unclean. Tainted! He was never as disgusted with himself as he currently was after last night's event. "...Yuu-chan.. Yuu-chan..!" He helplessly called out, hoping his croaked voice would somehow reach the ravenette, as far apart as they might be._

 _"Help me... please."_

 _Tears flowed easily down his cheeks, creating a small wet stain on the patternless sheet. It hurt. The aching pain he felt all over his body was incomparable to the pain and also humiliation weighing down in his heart._

* * *

 _"You awake?" A male's voice, gruff and rough around the edges, greeted Yuu as soon as he reopened his eyes._

 _"...huh?" Yuu blinked a few times, green orbs wincing as they tried to adjust from the bright light. Felt as if he had been put to sleep for years somehow._

 _"Where..are we?" The boy scanned around the foreign room he was in. Nothing seemed familiar. Not that he could remember. What on earth had happened to him?_

 _"My place. Are you hurt anywhere?" The mysterious man asked, pouring a glass of water before handing it to him._

 _"Eh? Why would I be hurt, mister...um?" Yuu nodded in appreciation as he took a sip of the crystal clear water to quench his parched throat._

 _"Guren. I'm your uncle, don't you remember?" The man said deliberately, studying Yuu's expression only to find no suspicions in his eyes whatsoever. Could it be that..?_

 _"Uncle..? I- I... I don't know why but... why can't I remember anything..?" Yuu clutched his throbbing head, everytime he tried to recall the past events, something prevented his memories from coming back and all he could remember was his name - Amane Yuuichirou. Nothing else._

 _"You had an accident..." Guren started, taking the half empty glass back before placing it on the desk. "Do you remember anything at all?" He questioned, remaining calm enough to hide his nervousness for lying to a boy whose life he just happened to save. The Hyakuya Orphanage, one of his leads to find an immortal man with silver hair, had been burnt down to smithereens in just one night. By the time he reached there, nothing but smokes and flames could be seen until he spotted a boy trying to jump into the fiery building. And the rest, as they say, was history._

 _"My name... That's all. That's all I could remember... Amane Yuuichirou. Yuu..." His head throbbed harder and Yuu finally noticed the white bandages wrapping around his head. He was injured. The head injury was probably the reason why he had lost all of his memories. In other words; he had amnesia. Strangely enough, his mind was not as affected by his memory loss as much as he thought it would be. Perhaps he had led a very uneventful life before. His protesting heart proclaimed otherwise though. Like he had forgotten something he should have never, ever forget. For as long as he lived. A promise of some sort. But what was it about again? And most importantly, with whom..?_

 _"Of course you're Yuu, my beloved nephew, aren't you!" Guren broke Yuu's train of thoughts without warning, languidly getting up before producing a box of cigarettes from his_ _back_ _pocket_ _, popping a cig in_ _to_ _his mouth. "Get some rest first. We'll talk again once you_ _feel_ _better." The violet-eyed man said and made his way towards the door. His instincts told him that this boy was one way or another connected to the man he had been searching for so long. And Guren planned to keep the boy close, at least, until he remembered something useful._

 _"Che, of all things... Amnesia, huh?" Guren monologued outside of the room while lighting up his cigarette. "How inconvenient." He walked away dejectedly, feeling rather bitter by the turn of events._

* * *

 _Creak. . ._

 _The door went slightly ajar, alarming the still weeping blonde. "W-who's there..!" Mika quickly pulled the sheets higher to cover his hickey-infested chest._

 _"Stop sobbing already. What's done is done." A boy, about Mika's age appeared from behind the bedroom door. He was slim, had medium length dark purple hair and lighter colored eyes. The boy unexpectedly climbed onto the bed and leaned closer to Mika who was close to jump out of the bed himself._

 _"Heh, if this was your first time, know that it won't be the last." The boy sneered, pointing a finger at Mika's chest, "At least not yet..."_

 _"-?!" Mika gasped loudly, horrified, both by the sudden proximity and verbal assault from an unfamilliar boy._

 _"Lacus, that's enough." Another young boy emerged into the room, taller and maybe a few years older than the first one. He had dark black hair reaching just above his shoulders and his russet eyes were droopy, prominent bags under his eyes indicated lack of sleep._

 _"Why not, Rene~ We finally had another one after so long..!" Lacus snickered when Mika made no effort to say anything but simply stared hard at him._

 _"The name's Lacus Welt. And this gloomy guy here is René Simm. Nice to meet ya, uh...?" The lilac shoved a hand at Mika's face and the blonde slowly took his hand and shook with it. "Mika. Shindo Mika." He settled for his shorter name, not actually wanting his full name to be disclosed to the two boys._

 _"Mika, huh? Sounds girly!" Lacus paused when Mika harshly snatched his hand away as soon as he mindlessly commented. "Um, hey. I didn't mean-"_

 _"Please forgive him, Mika-san. Lacus has a sharp tongue but he's a good guy in the inside." Rene cut in, apologizing on his friend's behalf._

 _"Hey-!"_

 _"It's fine, really... I feel a bit better now..." Mika lied, mostly to himself. The dark-headed boy was kind enough to grab a large towel and wrapped Mika in it._

 _"You should go and wash yourself first. Then, we'll go and have breakfast together." Rene soflty said, his eyes did not lingered long on Mika's nude body. He treated Mika with respect, something the blonde did not expected at all._

 _"Don't worry about Ferid-sama. He went out already and won't be home until later tonight." Lacus reassured the blonde as he jumped off the bed and noticed how Mika's shoulders relaxed subtly when he glanced back._

 _"You're strong. Don't forget that..."_

 _And Lacus left the room without saying anything else._

 _"He's right... We'll be waiting for you downstairs." Rene bowed a little before exiting the room as well, leaving Mika all alone with tons of questions in his curious little mind._

* * *

 _Breakfast was grand. Ten times more grand than what was always served at the orphanage. No stale piece of bread. No c_ _lotte_ _d milk. Instead, there were baskets of piping hot breads, jugs of fresh cold milk, soft fluffy pancakes and waffles, perfectly grilled sausages and bacon and a bowl of crunchy green salad with cherry tomatoes. Mika, however, did not enjoy his meal as much as he did when he was still with Yuu-chan and the others. Again, he was consumed by nothing but pure loneliness and seclusion._

 _It would've been a lot more worst if it weren't for the two boys sitting in front of him. Keeping him company. Their presence gave him no time to be dawdling about his old life with his most cherished family. The past was in the past. Now, he had no other choice than to stay firm and strong. Enough before he leave this place and find them again._

 _"So, you came from an orphanage, huh?" Lacus munched on a cookie after having finishing his meal of sunny side up eggs, toast, bacon and waffles._

 _Mika nodded._

 _"At least you don't have a family waiting for you..."_ _commented Lacus, carelessly._

 _"Lacus!" Rene warned and the lilac instantly shut his mouth._

 _"I do have them... Everyone at the orphanage is my family. And what about you, your real family is still searching for you..?" Mika questioned, a little surprised by Lacus' words._

 _"Yeah, I was abducted when I was playing alone in the park. My parents were too busy to play with me." Lacus admitted before laughing bitterly. "But, maybe my family's no better than yours. You seem to have a very strong attachment to that orphanage. I can tell just by looking at your expression."_

 _"And you, Rene? Do you have someone waiting for you too?" Mika posed the same question to the droopy-eyed boy this time. He caught the other boy flinching momentarily._

 _Rene shook his head. "Not anymore. They were murdered. By the opposing yakuza family. Ferid-sama saved my life." The darkheaded boy kept his story short and brief._

 _"So, you were once a son of the yakuza?" Mika summed up, careful enough not to sound judgmental or anything._

 _Rene gave a sharp nod before sipping his cup of hot coffee with two cubes of sugar, no milk._

 _"Why didn't... the two of you run away?" The blonde asked again. He wanted to know, and it was then he noticed the slight change in their expressions._

 _"If you break far too easily, Ferid-sama will dispose of you without as much as a second thought." Lacus explained, reaching for another chocolate chip cookie from the cookie jar._

 _"..." Rene, on the other hand, said nothing but nodded in agreement, his face as expressionless as the first time Mika saw him. "We've seen it happened to the other kids before you. Countless of them."_

 _What exactly happened to them? Mika slowly put his cutlery down. Various nasty thoughts crossed his mind. The topic made him lose his appetite somehow_ _, his blood curdled_ _._

 _"How... how long have the two of you been here?" Mika asked a different question, although a bit hesitant at first. He needed more information though, if he really planned to escape from Ferid's mansion. He'd properly devise the perfect escape plan. Patience had always been one of his strongest traits after all, something Mika had came to appreciate whenever he was in a pickle. Keeping his level-headedness would greatly increase the probability of him escaping anyway._

 _Lacus hummed for a few seconds, contemplating on the question before finally answering, "Rene's been here way longer than I did. What was it again - three years?" He made a wild guess, glancing to the other boy._

 _"Three and a half." Rene corrected._

 _"Me, I guess for almost two years..?" Lacus continued, licking the cookie crumbs from his fingers without a care in the world. How could the both of them be so indifferent about it? Unless...they actually enjoyed living here? Incomprenhensible._

 _Mika went silent. Three or two years was definitely not a short time and if it was him, he would've long lost his mind and became one with insanity._

 _"The point is to never break down in front of Ferid-sama and to do whatever he says if you value your life." Lacus went on and paused for a second, "The first few times may be a bit unbearable but after that, it goes in pretty easily..."_

 _Mika shuddered at the thought of having Ferid inside of him again. Last night was as traumatising as it could get. He doubted he'd survived a second time._

 _"Say... how about we escape from here..?"_

* * *

 _Three months later..._

 _"I've finally_ _gathered enough sleeping pills and chloroforms to knock out the guards in this mansion_ _."_ _Mika mumbled out as he recounted the small amounts of items he had sneakily taken from Ferid's mansion, which surprisingly went unnoticed._

 _"Really? Are you still planning on escaping?" Lacus yawned loudly._ _"It's impossible. You should know when to give up, mate."_

 _"Yes, I am... So, are you and Rene, coming with me or not?" Mika cluck his tongue in irritation. He disliked it when people didn't take him seriously._ _"And stop saying such ominous things... We won't know that without trying first."_

" _Well, after you knock them all out, how do you plan on escaping again?" Lacus raised a sceptical eyebrow, his mouth twitched slightly. "Don't tell me, through the front gate?"_

 _Mika made an exasperated sound as he exhaled. "Of course not, you idiot. We'll be escaping... with this!" Mika simultaneously produced an old, slightly rusty key from the pocket of his pants._

 _Lacus stared at the dim object all wide-eyed. "That is..."_

" _An old key to a small tunnel-like hole leading to the sewers." Mika smirked, seemingly pleased with himself for his discovery._

" _Rene and I stumbled upon that hole a year ago after we did some exploring but we never did find the key... And the bar-like door was way too sturdy to be broken down..." The lilac admitted after much silence filled between them._

 _Mika pulled some of his hair to the back of his head, letting out a low hum. "It was in Ferid's master bedroom. I secretly took it and replaced it with another similar key." He looked back at the other boy to see him staring at the key in awe._

" _With this, we could finally..."_

" _...leave!" Lacus happily continued, springing up on his feet and made a quick dash to the door. "I'm telling Rene!"_

 _And in mere seconds, he was gone._

" _Well, well... and here I thought you had wanted to stay here." A warm smile stretched across Mika's face followed by a pleasant chuckle. Lacus finally seemed like a child again, with that wide innocent smile gracing his lips._

* * *

" _Rene!"_

 _A bouncy voice greeted the boy leaning against an old oak tree, its leaves starting to turn yellowish orange, signifying the coming of autumn._

 _The said boy opened his shiny black eyes and saw his dearest purple-haired friend, beaming from ear to ear. "Hey. You seemed happy. Did something good happened?"_

 _Lacus pouted at that instant. "What do you mean? I'm always like this..!" He playfully landed on top of the cross-legged boy, settling comfortably between his legs._

" _Rene..." Lacus began softly, cheeks flushed pink with excitement, and there it was – a ray of shine – of hope glowed in those lavender eyes._

" _Mm-hm?" said Rene, as he gently tucked some of the loose strands from Lacus' face, another arm snaking around the younger boy. He cared for Lacus more than anything in the world. In the harsh world where they met, falling in love was easier than Rene had originally thought._

" _We..." Lacus smiled widely, cocking his head slightly towards Rene's direction. "...can finally be free...!" And Rene moved in closer to kiss him directly on the lips._

 _At that moment, someone else accidentally saw them. It was Mika. Hiding behind one of the trees not too far from them. "Guess dinner can wait..." His lips tweaked upwards, then he walked back into the large mansion, ignoring the stares he received from the abundant bodyguards keeping an eye on them._

 _They would definitely escape from here, no matter what!_

* * *

 _The night of the escape..._

 _The three of them could be seen running, panting, into the dark and long-winded corridors, having to carry out their plans successfully._

" _The guards are down! Now's our chance to get the hell out of here!" said Lacus as he ran in front, scanning for possible enemies. Rene silently tailed behind them, guarding them from behind in case someone unexpected show up._

" _Wait!" panted Mika as he suddenly remembered something. "There's somewhere I wanna check out first before we go..."_

 _Both Rene and Lacus stopped short, staring at him like he had just grown another head. "And exactly where do you plan to stop by?" Crossing his arms, Lacus impatiently tapped his elbow, all the while glaring at his blonde friend._

" _Relax, Lacus... Let's listen to what Mika have to say." Rene easily pacified Lacus' anger with a small pat to the top of his head._

" _Mu.. stop it, Rene..." Lacus whined, hand lightly swatting Rene's. His touch was all it need to melt Lacus' iron heart to the very core._

 _Mika sighed a little at their antics before rubbing his thumb and index finger together towards his two companions – the universal sign for money. "Well, we do need some cash with us by the time we escape from here, don't we?"_

" _Yeah... We do..." Rene nodded briefly. And Lacus widened his eyes before nipping on his lower lip. "Tsk! Don't be so smug about it..."_

 _Mika simply smiled at the two of them, soft and sincere. "Well, I'm not. Now, follow me."_

 _And they stealth-walked for a good five minutes towards a room on the top floor when Lacus finally realized their destination. "Uhh... isn't this Ferid-sama's bedroom?!"_

" _Of course! Where else would he be keeping his safe?" Mika hissed, gesturing for the lilac to keep his mouth shut. "Not so loud, Lacus!" He whispered, picking the lock to the silverette's room._

 _Click!_

 _The sound of something metallic clicking inside the keyhole and the door was unlocked._

" _Where did you pick up that skill again?" commented Lacus as they all entered the room, tiptoeing rather._

" _I had a lot of free time to kill." Was all Mika said as he approached a safe hidden behind luxurious magenta curtains. It was a small safe with four number combinations. Crouching down, Mika started working on cracking the safe open, quietly reminding the other two to watch his back._

" _You've been thoroughly snooping around the place, haven't you?" Rene remarked as he began to carefully search under the bed and in the drawers, for anything that might come as useful. While Lacus rummaged through the closet and bookshelves._

 _The few minutes must have felt like an eternity before Mika finally cracked open the safe. "I did it!"_

 _Everything they needed was in there as expected, there were tons of money notes arranged like a pyramid in the small safe. Mika carefully took some and handed them to the two curious heads popping on each of his side. Just then, he caught a glimpse of a cut piece of newspaper hidden underneath all the money. Something urged him to check what it was all about. As he pulled on one of the corners, more of them fell out and landed on his feet._

 _Huh?_

' _Massive fire...'_

' _Burnt down orphanage...'_

' _No survivors...'_

' _...Hyakuya Orphanage...'_

' _Cause unknown...'_

" _Eh? W-w-what's this..?" Mika fell on his knees as he tried to process the bold capital letters in his head._

" _Oi, Mika, what's wrong?" Lacus rushed over to the fallen blonde in attempt to help him back up._

" _These are..." Mika stared at the clippings wide-eyed, letting out a shaky breath once every two seconds._

" _Guys, we should go now- Wait, are those news..." Rene seemed to be picking up something judging by Mika's sudden change of behaviour as soon as he saw them._

 _Fire? There was a fire at the orphanage? No survivors? Then, what about Yuu-chan? What about Mio-obaasan, Akane and the other kids? No way, NO WAY-_

" _And what do we have here..?" A silky voice interrupted their moment of celebration, or in Mika's case, his moment of horrifying revelation._

" _Ahh?!" Lacus screamed first, hurdling himself towards the raven-headed boy so that he now was sticking close to Rene. Fear ultimately consumed them._

" _F-Ferid-sama..!" Rene quickly shielded the other two with his arm. He was the oldest among the three of them, so he felt the responsibility to protect them, to keep them safe. He glanced at the lilac, whispering something. "When I give the signal, the two of you should..."_

" _RUN..!" Rene scrambled to his feet after screaming that one word out loud, and Lacus followed close from behind him, while pulling the dazed Mika with him._

" _Snap out of it, Mika!" A tug to the arm brought Mika back to reality again._

" _La-Lacus?" Mika squeaked. He was close to tearing up now, although the lilac didn't exactly knew why._

" _My, my... I was wondering what you were doing, going through my personal belongings from time to time..." Ferid calmly followed them from behind. He wasn't even running, just pacing towards them with that loud click-clack boots of his as the heels touched the hard-surfaced floor. "Planning to run away from me, is it?"_

" _We're almost there..!" Rene pointed at the door to the basement under the stairs a few feet in front of them._

" _Say, why would you choose to escape from me?" chuckled Ferid, his laugh was low and spine-chilling, sending goosebumps all over their skin. They couldn't get caught now! Ferid would surely skin them alive for disobeying, trespassing and now, turning their backs on him - running for their lives from him._

 _Impossible... Ferid promised him! He promised not to lay a finger on them!_

" _Come back now, children~ It's way past your bedtime..."_

 _The basement door was pushed open, Mika didn't even bother looking back. And Ferid grew uneasy, impatient. Mika must never, ever leave him!_

 _"THEY'RE DEAD! YOU HAVE NO ONE WAITING FOR YOU ANYMORE!" Ferid cackled madly_ _, his steps quickened before he finally break into a sprint_ _._ _He was now hot on their heels._ _"I KILLED THEM! BURN THEM ALL UP!"_

 _"...huh?" The blonde started trembling, it started from his fingers, then his hands, legs and eventually his whole body_ _shook from bottom to top_ _._ _The news clippings he just saw back in Ferid's room. Hidden in the many of Ferid's secret stashes in his safe, as if to prevent Mika from ever finding out. Of a certain news. A massive fire. The burnt down orphanage. No survivors. Accidental fire that killed everyone in Hyakuya Orphanage. True...? False? Which one was it?_

 _"The only family you need is ME!" The silverhead's voice grew louder and nearer, it was like that of a psychotic madman chasing down his victims._

 _"He's obviously lying! Come on, Mika!" Lacus pulled the blonde out of his reverie and literally dragged him on_ _as Rene unlocked the small barred door, that can barely fit a child their size_ _._ _They were only inches, inches away to escape from this hellhole._

 _"Mika-chan! MIKA! NO, DON'T LEAVE ME, DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! MIKAAAA!" Ferid_ _began screaming all of a sudden, hi_ _s anguish voice echoed_ _harsh_ _ly throughout the old mansion._

 _Snapping, Mika clutched at his throbbing head and yelled out in denial, refusing to trust both Ferid and the newspaper. "NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Maybe it was another orphanage with the same name! Maybe he had been mistaken about the whole thing! He only managed to catch a glimpse of it after all. That's right! There was still hope..._

" _If you don't stop, I'll hunt them down and kill them next..! Just like I did your old family!" Ferid warned, and his underhanded threat successfully stopped the blonde in his tracks. "You know I will!"_

 _There was no hope._

 _Mika halted and slowly shut his eyes, gritting his teeth. One final heave of sigh and he reopened them once more. An unwavering detemination. He was determined to stay behind and let both Rene and Lacus escape._

 _By then, Lacus and Rene had already squeezed themselves through the hole and the lilac turned to see Mika, frozen on the spot. "Mika, hurry up!"_

 _There was no hope. At least not for him._

 _"You guys, go on without me!"_ _Grabbing the key from the floor,_ _Mika roughly pushed the two running boys so that they were now inside the small tunnel leading to the outside world and Mika quickly shut the bars back before locking it up and threw the key down the drain. The key clinked as it fell into the small hole and with a plop, it sank into the murky waters underneath them._

 _"HUH?! The fuck are you talking about-" Lacus bellowed._

 _"Lacus, we're going." Rene stopped the shorter boy, he could somehow understand the meaning behind Mika's decision, as absurd as it may seemed._

 _"GODDAMMIT MIKA! What about your great escape plan, huh?! You're gonna let everything go to waste!?" Lacus angrily screamed as he rattled the bars hard, trying to break free from Rene's hold. Not after they got this far because of the blonde. He_ _was_ _not_ _leaving_ _him behind!_ _The guy_ _deserved escaping more than anyone else in the building!_

 _"Everything's not wasted. You two can finally leave this place..!_ _At last! You've been here longer than me!_ _" Mika turned around and spotted the silverette, wailing like a child, from the very entrance of dark musty room. "Mika, please come back to me, my angel! I can't live, not without you!"_ _As soon as he saw him,_ _Ferid charged at him like a provok_ _ed_ _bull that saw nothing but red._

 _"I'm not going anywhere, Ferid...-sama." Mika opened his arms wide and embraced the delirious-like man, his eyes were dead, the flicker in those sapphire gems disappeared once he_ _finally accepted_ _what had befallen to the Hyakuya Orphanage and its occupants. Mio-san. Akane. Yuu-chan. Everyone was dead. He had nowhere to go even if he did escape from the lecherous Ferid and his perverted hobby._

 _"MIKA, YOU FUCKING IDIOT-"_

 _A belligerent voice shouted from behind him_ _._ _Lacus began screaming incoherently while Rene hugged him tight and bowed towards Mika, muttering a small 'thanks' and 'goodbye' to him. Mika was a noble and honest person, straight to the core of his heart. He was simply born unlucky, was all._

 _'Farewell... And don't feel bad for me. I chose this.' Mika managed to catch a last glimpse of his friends_ _before_ _darkness engulfed them,_ _he had considered them to be his friends,_ _as short as their meeting was._

 _"Ahaha..." Ferid's shoulders trembled slightly. "Ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA! Wise choice, Mika-chan... You're definitely...the best!" His crooked lips distorted into that of an evil smirk more. "I'm not letting you go. You'll be mine...forever...!" Ferid lightly pushed Mika down so that he was now sitting on top of the distracted boy._

 _"...!" Mika was brought back to reality when he felt something hot and wet hovering close to his ear. "Then, don't! Don't take away another child... I'm all you need, aren't I..?"_ _Mika desperately clutched onto_ _Ferid's arms, quivering sea-blue orbs stared deeply into the clouded red ones._

 _"What? Are you suggesting that you'll stay here with me, forever?" Ferid cooed. "After the little stunt you pulled just to escape seconds ago?"_

 _"I won't do it again... So, this time, Ferid-sama, promise me..! Promise me you won't ever lay a finger on any other kid besides me..." said the blonde, before a drop of pearly tear escaped from the rim of his_ _right_ _eye. Then, another. And another._ _Until he broke down and weeped._

 _Ferid stared at the crying boy a little longer, the urge to touch him suddenly multiplied by a thousand times. If he had Mika by his side for the rest of his life, then Ferid wouldn't mind not having sex with anyone else for the rest of his life - except with his beautiful, flawless selfless little angel._

 _"Very well. I promise. But, such a bad kitty cat you've been... You know you can't go unpunished, my sweet little angel..." Ferid purposely licked one of Mika's ears before nipping at it, biting it harder when the blonde whimpered in pain. "I'll teach you the true meaning of hell tonight..."_

 _'I don't care anymore...' Mika shut his tired eyes and allowed Ferid to carry him back to his bedroom. His life was not even his anymore._ _But,_ _rather than joining_ _his dead family_ _, he'd stay. To stop the man from kidnapping young kids ever again_ _, saving them from the torment no child deserve_ _._

* * *

"AHHHHH!? GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" A teenage boy with luscious golden curls could be seen flailing and shouting with all his might, until his voice cracked, the veins in his neck popped, his eyes were as red as a demon. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Downright sickening and devastating images flashed in his mind vividly, Ferid taking his virginity the first time, Ferid coming into him forcefully and Ferid... raping him over and over until his mind broke. That cruel, cruel man was the very reason why he had developed his androphobia, his very bane of existence.

"YOU MONSTER!"

"Hn, such a troublesome child you are, Mika... Eight years ago and.. even now." Ferid calmly sat on the bed near where Mika was now crouching at one corner of the room. His gaze was cold, almost patronising as those glowing red orbs stared down at the trembling boy all predatory-like. Licking his upper lip, Ferid cracked his fingers one by one before glancing at his favorite 'pet' once more. "Remember how good it felt when I use these fingers to. . ." He deliberately paused, wriggling his fingers in a very disturbing manner.

Mika flinched upon hearing Ferid's words, shivers promptly ran down his spine and his stomach twisted into a tight knot. "S..stop it... No... Don't want-" Hot breaths began to escape from his quivering mouth and his heart began to pick up an abnormal fast pace. Mika could tell that he was hyperventilating, what with all the symptoms deciding to attack him head-on.

Ferid chuckled darkly and calmly approached Mika, touching his cheek with his ice-cold hand.

"Hn-!" Mika involuntarily shuddered, yelping aloud and slapping the unkind hand hard, desperately shrinking back to the wall behind him, wishing it would just swallow him whole. "No... not you... NOT YOU! WHERE IS YUU-CHAN?! WHERE IS HE?!" All of a sudden, the blonde went into a fit of raging outbursts, like a man who had just lost his mind.

"Yuu-chan?" Ferid raised a cocky eyebrow. "What does that sloppy boy have that I don't? No, Mika... You don't need him... I, on the other hand, am all you need..." He leaned closer and closer, until his fingertips almost came into contact with that succulent skin again.

"DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. TOUCH. HIM!" Smashing right through the window, a boy burst straight into the center of the room and landed on the floor filled with glass shards from the smashed window, carrying with him a broken lamp.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika immediately recovered from whatever nightmares that haunted him as soon as he laid eyes on the ravenette while Ferid's expression became gruesomely dark in mere seconds.

"Tsk. Here comes the vermin." Ferid brought his hand to cover half of his face that seemed to be distorted into that of a very dark and angry one. Half of him was irked by the fact that Crowley decidedly let Yuu escaped, he definitely did that on purpose out of spite, that womanizer.

"Oh, yeah? Well, this vermin is about to kick your ugly ass!" Yuu snarled right back at the ponytailed man, swinging the lampshade a few times. The promise he made to keep Mika safe and sound? Well, he damn sure would fulfill it this time, once and for all, right now, right there!

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Um. Where am I going with this story I wonder..? I'm going round and round in circles and it honestly feels like I won't ever complete this story..! I'll get back to Mahiru and Guren and uh what's his name- yeah, Kureto in the incoming chapters! I suck at connecting all the characters together. Thanks for reading and as usual, any feedback and comments are appreciated! Like any suggestions on how I should end this story?** **Thanks!** **X** **x**

 **Fun fact: Some people had always believed number 13 to be unlucky. Well, by pure coincidence, I used that title for this chapter which is the 13th chap and it was completed nicely today, September the 13th! Creepy huh? Lol**


	14. Chapter 14: Finale

**Chapter 14: Finale**

Bold but careless Yuu threatened the two men without a care for his own safety, but by that time, Ferid was already behind Mika, cleanly hitting the back of his neck and the unsuspecting teen immediately lost consciousness in front of the ravenette.

"What the- You..! You're the one that..." Mix between shocked, angry and alarmed, Yuu scowled, glaring at the silver-headed man to death. He vividly recalled Mika's words every time the poor boy hyperventilated: _"Eyes as red as blood... A silver-haired man..!"_

 _This is it! This man is the man who kept Mika captive and done so many bad things to him, leaving him beyond traumatised and vulnerable against the touch of men._

Ferid instantly laughed, sending chills down Yuu's spine when he turned dead serious with a vicious expression in a blink of an eye. His hatred towards the ravenette was as clear as day. "You again. Are you trying to take Mika away from me again!?" Before he could say anything else, his companion, gripped at his shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. This isn't like you, Ferid." The perplexed Crowley said, sensing something bad would happen if he let the obviously unstable man let loose. "He's just a kid, you need not trouble yourself with him." In a split second, the redhead teleported in front of the startled boy before landing a kick directly to Yuu's gut, sending him crashing into the wall behind.

"Ugh! Cough! Cough!" Blood dribbled out of his mouth and nose and Yuu felt like dying as he writhed in pain on the floor. _It stings. My.. my stomach feels hot... M-Mika.. Not again.. Will I fail to protect you again? Like last time?_

"Heh, all bark but no bite, aren't you?" Smirked Crowley as he looked down to the trembling boy. "Didn't you said you'll kick my ass? Brat." He was about to stomp at Yuu's already bruised face with his heavy black boots when he was unexpectedly stopped.

"CROWLEY!"

A stern, if not angry voice, greeted his ears, and slowly, he turned his head to see the enraged Ferid, ready to blow a hole in his head. "Eh..? What's wr-!"

Before he could even finished his sentence, the silverette viciously grabbed his collar, "I'm not going to repeat this, so listen carefully. The boy is mine to kill." Darker red eyes met with confused ones. "Go and take Mika to the extraction room. We mustn't waste time, don't you agree?" Ferid was smiling sweetly now but his eyes... His eyes were definitely not smiling.

 _Oh shit. He's super pissed._

Crowley put his hands up to his chest defensively and merely chuckled. "Alright, alright. Don't be so mad~" Peeling Ferid's hands off of him, the redhead heaved the unconscious blonde onto his shoulder and walked out of the room. "Later, kiddo!"

"W-wait... Don't you dare!" Meanwhile, mustering up his last bit of strength, was Yuu who weakly wrapped his arms around Crowley's legs in a poor attempt to prevent him from taking Mika away from the room. Losing Mika for a second time? There was no way he could handle that. Then, he was sent flying once more, but this time, it was none other than Ferid.

Crowley, still carrying Mika on his shoulder, sarcastically sighed as he exited out of the room with ease. "Sorry kiddo, but you're dead the moment you made an enemy out of Ferid. Well, see you in the afterlife~"

At that moment, Yuu almost passed out but he withstood, the thought of fainting and leaving Mika alone to torture and isolation, that was the last thing he'd want for the already suffering blonde.

"Whoever says you can look away from me?" Ferid warned, "I'm going to kill you now so you'd best say your last prayer..." He then walked slowly towards Yuu, who was splaying on the group in pain, still. He took his sweet, sweet time approaching the teen, knowing that there was no way Yuu could dodge his last and lethal attack.

"Bas..tard..." Yuu spat out blood while leaning on his back against the wall, all the while panting hard, sweat mixed with blood began trickling down his face, arms, everywhere. The last time he was this hurt was when he had an accident shortly after living with Guren. Where was that stupid uncle of his again? Just when he needed him the most, he would never be there. "You disgusting bastard..!"

"Ah, don't you mean yourself? Such a filthy brat won't stop me from claiming back what's mine."

"Mi..ka..." Staggering up, Yuu whispered, gritting his teeth hard. "I'll definitely... save you..!" This much pain would not stop him, the blonde was in far more danger than he was. Extraction room? Why did they have to take Mika there? What will they do to him? No, he must stop them no matter what!

Ferid leered down at Yuu with a condescending expression on his face. "Persistent, aren't you?" He was so close. This close to make the blonde forget about this obnoxious good-for-nothing rude brat but he had no one to blame but himself for entrusting Mika to Krul when he requested for an education. It was his own fault for spoiling Mika, thinking the boy had finally accepted him and would not run away again. How foolish of him, to believe that he would not be betrayed. It was human nature anyway.

Forming a sword from his blood, the silverette approached the boy with only one intention; to kill him once and for all. Humans are fragile beings after all. One stab to the heart and they'd be dead as soon as the heart stopped beating. Raising an arm up high for a full swing, he was just about to stab Yuu who could barely move let alone dodge the attack. When all of a sudden, he was sent flying to the wall opposite of Yuu. "Ugh!"

A man, whom Yuu was so familiar with, retracted his leg and glared at the silverette with a menacing aura. "Touch him again and I'll fucking slaughter you, Ferid."

"Gu...ren..?" Yuu weakly called out, his consciousness slowly fading away. Why was he here? Ferid? Guren knew him? So many questions ran through his mind and he felt his head throbbed painfully, adding with the stinging and nauseating pain he sustained throughout his whole body. "W-why..?"

The violet-eyed man sighed deeply as he walked close to Yuu and carefully lifted him up so that he was now sitting against the wall, groaning. "I'm sorry I'm late, Yuu... I'll explain everything once we get back, alright?" Standing up again with his back facing the injured teen, Guren fished something out of the pocket of his pants and Yuu could just make out what it is.

 _A gun...?_

"Guren.. what are y-you..?" Wide green eyes trembled at the sight of the weapon. To kill? Did he want to kill that disgusting bastard, Ferid? "D-don't tell me..." He wasn't sure why but he had a very, very bad feeling about this. Why was his uncle pointing a gun to the silver haired man again? And how did he knew his name? Unless, he knew that silver-haired bastard all along? What was this unsettling feeling in his gut?

"Watch out..!" Exclaimed Yuu, and he coughed up blood afterwards due to the sudden movement.

Guren dodged in the nick of time before the red sword could slice him into two.

"Oya, oya. You're quite nimble on your feet, aren't you, Guren?" Ferid sneered evilly, pointing his sharp weapon towards the dark-haired man. "Will you lose the ones you love again? Or will you protect them this time?"

"Quit blabbering, you pony-tailed freak." Guren snapped angrily, as he swiftly loaded his gun and pointed directly to Ferid's head. "I won't hesitate to blow your head up anytime if it means saving my family!"

"Haha, look who's eager to die. How about I grant that foolish wish of yours right now!" Ferid cackled loudly so that his laughter reverberated across the room and lunged forward for offense. Guren jumped backwards in response and blocked the attack with his gun. And they continued to clash with each other, metallic sounds were heard whenever the two different weapons clashed, and at a great speed too as Yuu watched in amaze. He didn't knew his uncle could fight so well!

* * *

Drowsy eyes fluttered open tiredly. Mika blinked blearily a few times more before his eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar place he was in. Someone was standing beside him and he grabbed at the shirt thinking it was someone he knew well, "Yuu...-chan?"

"Too bad I'm not your beloved Yuu-chan~" A tall man with red braided ponytail came to sight and Mika almost fell off whatever he was on.

"Y-you! Where are we? What did you do to me? Where's Yuu-chan? Why can't you just leave us alone!" The blonde asked non-stop before clutching his throbbing head. That's right. He was with Yuu a moment ago. And... _That_ man was also there. Terrible, terrible memories resurfaced and Mika was at a risk of hyperventilating once more.

"Oh no, you don't!" Crowley quickly took out his handkerchief and stuffed it into Mika's mouth so that he would not accidentally bit his tongue off. And he needed the boy to be awake for the process. The process to remove the Philosopher's Stone located inside his heart.

Mika winced when he felt a sting on his left arm. The man had sedated him, so it seems. His strength was slowly leaving him but his mind was as conscious as ever. 'Help me... Yuu-chan!'

Suddenly, through the corner of his eyes, Mika saw a familiar figure which went unnoticed by Crowley. It was Mahiru! The lilac approached him and whispered, 'Lend me your body, Mika-kun. I will save you.' And the blonde heeded, closing his eyes, slowly losing his consciousness.

"Stop right there..."

Crowley stopped sterilizing the scalpel at hand and turned to face a red-eyed Mika. "Huh? Weren't your eyes blue just a second ago?" He scratched his cheek in wonder. What in the world happened in those few seconds he wasn't looking?

Mahiru chuckled, as she brought Mika closer to the redhead. Crowley was known to be bisexual. So, she planned to flirt her way out using Mika. It wasn't the greatest idea but still worth a shot. Wait for us, Yuu-kun!

"Hey, don't be so rough on me. Why don't we..." Mahiru pulled at the redhead so that their faces were just inches away. "...have some fun first? I can make you feel good, you'll be begging for more."

Crowley stared speechless. He wasn't into underage boys like Ferid was but Mika could easily come first before his principle. He had been thinking how beautiful the blonde was the first time he set his eyes on him. "Oh? Should I take up to your offer then?"

Mahiru smiled, eyes moving up and down as she scanned Crowley's body; saw a bunch of keys under his cloak. Those must be the keys to escape from here! She boldly hugged the redhead, quietly reaching for the keys, "Then, what do you want me to do first?"

The redhead smirked, "First, why don't you let go of the keys?" He roughly grabbed at the wrist and the keys fell to the floor. Mahiru's face turned pale. She should have known the risks since Crowley was exceptionally perceptive. She cluck her tongue and kicked the man but to no avail. Crowley licked his lips, his hungry eyes filled with lust. "How about we have sex first and then I'll give the keys to you?"

"Screw you..!" Mahiru disappeared into Mika's heart and the body went limp. She needed to find the blonde, and fast! 'Mika-kun! Mika-kun, where are you?' Roaming in the darkness for quite a while, the lilac finally found him but there was something else with him. A blue stone?

'Mahiru-san, look what I've found!'

'There's no time for that! I- I failed to save you! And now, Crowley thinks he can have his way with you! Please wake up!'

'What..?'

Mika's heartbeat accelerated when he heard that, he felt like vomiting when all of a sudden, the stone lit up so bright both of them covered their eyes and as they reopened, Mika was consumed by the light.

'Must..stop...him.'

'Mika-kun..? What happened?' Before anything else, Mahiru was forced to leave Mika's body due to an electromagnetic barrier formed unconsciously by the blonde.

Mika reopened his eyes and this time, his eyes changed from red to sky blue eyes and shining blue light engulfed his whole body. He caught the redhead by surprise when he put one hand on his shoulder and another stabbed directly through his stomach. "Get off of me." Icy cold eyes stared deeply into his own trembling one, as if commanding him to obey.

"Kuhuk!" Crowley's blood spilt everywhere and he clumsily separated himself from the blonde who suddenly became so powerful, he could smell it from a mile away. The stone resonated with Mika? But, why now and how? And dammit, he had lost too much blood to calm the berserk boy, let alone extract the stone in this state.

 _Sorry, Ferid. But, I'm not gonna die here just because of some stupid stone. Living forever doesn't necessarily mean you'll be happy anyway. Farewell, my dear old friend._

Crowley stepped into the shadows and disappeared without a trace.

As soon as his presence was gone, the blue light dispersed and Mika regained consciousness again. What just happened..?" He inspected his hand to find it dyed red as it was covered in blood. Whose blood was it? He felt fine and sustain no injuries so could it be..? Crowley's? The man was nowhere to be found so the blonde suspected he ran away since there were no dead bodies in vicinity. But, more importantly, he had to hurry and get back to Yuu-chan!

"Thank you, Mahiru-san! I'm off to see Yuu-chan now!" Mika bowed slightly to the purple-haired woman but was temporarily stopped, "Wait, Mika-kun! Please, take me with you! I know where Yuu-kun is!"

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Yuu helplessly watched as Guren was slowly losing the fight against Ferid. Using a gun against a sword user did had its drawbacks; the reload time, the accuracy of aim and the limited bullets. At times like this, Yuu felt so pathetic for being born weak, with no power against an adult and no power to save his loved ones when needed. He wanted to be stronger. He wanted to save Guren and Mika. Please, give him some power. Anything!

"..Agh!" In the end, the black-haired man was overpowered and crashed into a wall opposite of Yuu.

"Guren..!" Yuu gasped and inched towards his uncle with every last drop of energy he had. "Fe..rid... leave him alone! I'm the one.. you wanted to kill...right?" More blood was coughed out.

Ferid glanced ever so slightly towards Yuu before bringing his attention back to Guren. "You're already injured and could barely even move, so I'll take care of you after I kill this piece of rubbish first." He brought his high heels and stabbed Guren's stomach with it. "Now, shall I slice your head off? Or shall I stab your heart? What about leaving you to bleed to death? Aha~ thinking about it is enough to make me come~" Ferid hugged himself as he made a turned on face when one was about to cum. Slowly, he lifted up his sword when Yuu's voice startled him.

"STOP IT!" The silverette was suddenly head-butted by Yuu which was beyond comprehension. The boy should've sustained serious injuries that would not allow him to even stay on his feet, let alone walk or run. Yuu clamped the unsuspecting man with both of his arms and shouted to his uncle, "Run, Guren! Don't worry about me!"

Guren slowly stood on his feet, staggering as he did and hotly replied, "Don't be an idiot, idiot..." He pushed the ravenette away and brought the sword to his gut. Blood began trickling down and Guren groaned in pain, "Now, escape quickly, Yuu..!"

Forest green eye widened at the scene before him and Yuu began screaming hysterically, "GUREN?! NO!" First, Mika was taken away from him. And now, Guren too? His two most important people in his life, will he never see them again?

 _ **Thump!**_

His heart began beating irregularly. One loud thump every three seconds could be heard. His body was burning up but Yuu was already numbed to the pain. All he could think of was killing the silver- haired man in the worst way possible.

 _ **Thump!**_

 _I'll kill you!_

Standing straight, Yuu's eyes turned a lighter green and almost blue-like, his pupil constricted and his whole body glowed in a apple green light, the injured body parts where the light covered healed by themselves. His heart was beating faster and louder now but Yuu didn't care even if it jumped out of his chest. His main objective still needed to be accomplished.

 _ **THUMP!**_

"Kill...you..."

Ferid hastily pulled his sword out of Guren and jumped back from the ravenette which was surrounded by the mysterious light and emanating a hostile aura that made his skin crawled. "...isn't that..?!"

Guren, who shakily held his bleeding stomach, had the same shocked expression as Ferid did as soon as he saw Yuu.

"The Philosopher's Stone!?"

"Get away from him," Yuu said in a commanding tone and Ferid felt a chill ran down his spine.

 _Such cold eyes! But, it's impossible, Mika was supposed to be the only one with the stone!_

Yuu lifted his arm and both of them froze, not knowing what was next to come but the silverette had his guard on high. He had to if he did not want to risk losing a limb or two, or worse; death. It was almost as if time stood still when the ravenette swung his arm down, a massive shockwave produced and headed towards Ferid who could not even evade in time. The man was slashed from his right arm to his left foot leaving a huge gnash and he screamed in pain. While another light surrounded Guren's stomach, it was warm and he felt kindness in it. His wound soon magically healed as how Yuu's did. Yuu lifted his hand again, seemingly ready to attack again.

"Yuu! Stop it! Don't kill him!" Guren yelled for the ravenette's attention but failed to. This was not right! This was definitely not right! Yuu would surely regret his actions after he regained consciousness, he just knew it. He had to reach out to the boy before that happened. "YUU! LISTEN TO ME!"

At that moment, Yuu turned to face Guren and what he said made the man shocked senseless. "I'm aware, Guren. But, I will still do it. I won't regret it." Cold green eyes stared down mercilessly at the silverette who was trembling in fear on the floor. Where was Crowley? Did he made a run for it after all? That unfaithful bastard... Ferid monologued inside his head and decided enough was enough. He gathered enough strength on one hand and lunged towards the ravenette with a sword in hand. "Die, you piece of shit!"

Yuu calmly closed his eyes and a simple flick of wrist sent holes in Ferid's body who was yelling in anguish pain before disintegrated into thin air, leaving only his ragged clothes behind.

.

.

.

Sounds of quickened footsteps could be heard and in a few seconds, Mika had entered the room, panting for air when he saw Yuu in the middle of the room. "Yuu-chan!" He stopped short at the sight in front of him. A slightly wounded black-haired man around mid-twenties was leaning against the wall, looking dejected. And when the ravenette turned to face him, he gasped in surprise. Yuu was smiling, but crying at the same time.

"W-what's wrong? Yuu-chan, are you okay..?" Mika slowly approached the boy when he took notice of the familiar white piece of garment in front of Yuu. It was... Ferid's if his memories served? Judging from the glum atmosphere and Yuu's weird behaviour, the blonde managed to get a gist of what had occurred during his absence. "Mika... I did it. T-this time... I finally did-"

Mika pulled the ravenette into a tight embrace and repeatedly thanked him, "Thank you, Yuu-chan. Thank you. Thank you so much. You really did save me." As soon as he said that, Yuu's shoulders trembled and he cried directly in Mika's arms. Guren said nothing but watched the event unfolded in awe. Nothing he could say would make Yuu confide that easily as he did with this blond young man. The two of them were just like Shinya and himself, he was reminded of that when he looked at them

* * *

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mika from the same orphanage as Yuu and currently his roommate." Mika politely introduced himself to Guren who shook his hand, "Likewise. I'm Ichinose Guren. Thank you for taking care of Yuu."

"Um, Guren-san, I have someone who wants to meet you." Mika started, in which Guren raised an eyebrow in wonder. But, he stared in disbelief soon enough to see a purple-haired ghost floating above Mika.

"Ma-Mahiru?!"

"Were you planning on reviving me, Guren?" The lilac asked straightforwardly before condemning his actions, "And whoever asked you to do that? Because of you, I have yet to crossover!"

"But... if it wasn't for me, you would still be alive." Guren said, his feeling of guilt felt overwhelming.

"Maybe, but it is not for us to decide now, isn't it? My time to die just came earlier than the rest of us so you can stop now, Guren. I want you to be happy." Mahiru replied in length, hoping to get across the stubborn man.

"I'm sorry, Mahiru. For failing to save you and for torturing your soul all this time." Guren covered his face which had contorted into that of a man in pain for not knowing what to do. "Forgive me..."

Mahiru sighed lightly and proceeded to gently hug the broken man, "It's okay. I forgive you. Don't lament over those who are dead, instead, cherish those who are still alive." She whispered and slowly disappeared from sight. "Thank you, Mika-kun and Yuu-kun. I was able to taste living again even if it's for a while. Thank you and farewell." And she was gone. This time, for good.

Mika glanced over to Guren who remained unmoved. "Um, Guren-san."

"That's enough, Mika." Yuu pulled the blonde away and harshly said to the sullen man, "Why don't you stay here and think about what you've done wrong? We'll go back first. Ah, I've called Shinya-san over too. You should apologise to him as well!"

Then, the two of them walked away from the remorseful-looking man, Mika tried to quell the ravenette's anger but he would not budged from his stubbornness. Not this time.

Yuu's words definitely hit close to Guren's heart. Shinya... He had been missing to see the blond man somehow.

"Guren..!"

Guren turned towards the direction of the voice to see the person he was thinking about just now right in front of him. "Shin-"

Shinya ran and jumped at Guren as soon as they saw each other, and he hugged the life out of the poor injured man. "You stupid, idiotic, heartless fool! Do you know how worried I was, for heaven's sake! Why do I have to hear about this from Yuu-kun? What's with the injuries? Where did you get them? Are you even alright!" The dark-haired man was bombarded with questions before he could even answer whichever. "C-calm down, Shinya. I'm fine but, you're crushing me..!"

"God... you're really... Please don't make me so worried sick all the time." The blond said, his voice quivered and Guren had a feeling he was near to crying. Sudden realisation hit him like a brick. Of course, he was such an insensitive jerk. All this while, he was far too preoccupied with the matters concerning Mahiru even though he didn't do it for love while Shinya had been faithfully stayed by his side during both happy or sad times. He was so loved by the blond that he took everything for granted. His heart started to throb painfully as he returned the hug with a pat to the blond's head. "W-what..?"

"Thank you, Shinya. For always staying by my side even though I've been a dick to you... Will you listen to me?" Guren started, now he was also close to tearing up. Shinya nodded and hugged Guren back as tight. "I met Mahiru's ghost earlier. She said it wasn't my fault she died and that she didn't really want to live again. What have I been doing this for, I started to question myself after that. But more than that, I was relieved. When she said she forgave me, I felt as if a load had been lifted and I could finally live without feeling guilty again..."

Shinya sighed in relief and rested his head in his friend's chest, "Isn't that great, Guren? Now, you don't have to suffer anymore."

Guren pulled back a little and cupped Shinya's face with both hands. Seeing the blond again made him felt better already. "I have you to thank for that."

"Eh?"

The dark-haired man leaned forward and took Shinya by surprise. He kissed him. Directly on the lips. The blond's mind went reeling. What should he do? Savour it? Push him away? Scream in disbelief? Pinch himself just in case he was dreaming? Guren pulled away first as he contemplated on what to do for too long.

The blond blushed and covered his lips, aqua blue eyes fell to the ground. He was too scared to look at his childhood friend. Was he drunk? Would he feel disgusted? What was the meaning behind the kiss?

"What do you mean by that..?" He finally asked, exhaling a shaky breath. As overjoyed as he was, he was not going to believe in false hope.

Guren chuckled and as he grabbed Shinya's cold hands into his, he said; "I'll leave it to your interpretation for now."

"Ehhhh?!"

* * *

 **Afterwards...**

"Wait, Yoichi! Don't run too fast!" Kimizuki ran after the brunette across the beach they went as soon as summer break started. They went farther than the popular spot of the beach so that it would only be the two of them without anyone disturbing.

"Shiho-kun's so slow!" Laughed Saotome as he trudged further in the sandy beach, the tide from the sea sometimes touched his feet.

"Got you!" Kimizuki grabbed the thin wrist and both of them fell into the water.

"Geez, you got me all wet!" Saotome pouted and only one word popped into Kimizuki's head: adorable. He pulled the shorter boy closer and smooched his lips. "Stop being so cute will you, I don't one anyone else falling in love with you."

Saotome's cheeks slowly turned pink and he mumbled something like, "Even so, I will still love you and only you."

* * *

' _Hi, little sis? How's it going?'_

' _Mahiru-neechan?'_

' _Yep! In the flesh (or not lol).'_

' _... You looked oddly happy?'_

' _Because I could finally resolve some matters from the past, Shinoa.'_

' _Huh?'_

' _I'm leaving now.'_

' _Where to?'_

' _Anywhere but this world, of course! So stop your little worrying and enjoy life while you can! I failed to do that while I was still alive but if it's you, I know you can find happiness wherever you are.'_

' _Stop acting like an older sister when it's convenient. It's true I was always in your shadow even after your death but it's not resentment I feel, Mahiru-neechan. It's actually admiration.'_

' _Aww, look how mature you've become while I was gone. Sorry for leaving so soon. I'd like to spend time with you like normal sisters do.'_

' _Well, do that after we're both in the afterlife then!'_

' _Fufu, sounds like a great idea! Ah, my time has come. Don't miss me too much! Bye bye!'_

' _You wish. Yeah, goodbye for now.'_

Shinoa blinked her eyes open and she was back in her room. Her face felt wet but she refused to wipe it. Happiness, huh? She turned to her side and saw Mitsuba sound asleep next to her. Well, she was happy at the moment. "Goodbye, neechan." She whispered with a small smile.

* * *

Kureto's office:

Kureto stared at a piece of white envelope on his desk.

 _Resignation letter_

 _Ichinose Guren_

He shook his head in dismay and made his way to the glass window of his office and stared down at the bustling city below.

"How unfortunate."

* * *

Guren silently stood by the door, shifting his feet once in a while. He wanted to – no – needed to enter the room and apologise properly to Yuu. For using him. For hurting his feelings and most importantly, for putting his life in great danger. Someone poked his right cheek with a finger, surprising him. "Ah, Shinya. It's just you..."

"What are you doing, just standing here, Mr. I-Hurt-My-Nephew's-Feeling-But-Is-Too-Afraid-To-Apologise?" The blond remarked, pulling his finger away and then rested both of his hands on his hips.

"Haaah?! Me, afraid?" Guren angrily retorted but stopped halfway as he let Shinya's words sunk into his head. Shinya was partly right, as usual. He did hurt Yuu's feelings and the thought of his nephew, adopted or not, would never forgive him despairs him so. "It's not that... I just don't want him to hate me. But maybe he already hates me..."

Shinya sighed at the reply, "I've never known you were this delicate. But Guren, not apologising while you still have the chance is worst!" He then pulled the violet-eyed into a comforting hug. "Don't think too much, Yuu is a kind and understanding boy so I believe he'll forgive you."

And the other man returned the hug a bit tighter before releasing him. "Thanks, what'll I do without you." A peck on his friend-turn-lover's forehead. Shinya always knew him best ever since he was only four years old. The past, now and perhaps forever. Before this, he was so cruel for binding the man to him without returning nor rejecting his feelings. He regretted so many things, but that only meant he had to make things right again, even if he had to grovel and beg for forgiveness. He then unconsciously landed another peck on the already red forehead.

Shinya blushed as he touched his forehead where Guren had kissed. "Heh, you'd probably won't be alive to see today if it weren't for me. I'll wait for you in your bedroom so don't take too long." He replied, mischievously winked and headed upstairs first, leaving Guren alone once more at the entrance of the living room. After inhaling and exhaling for the umpteenth time, he finally stepped to where his nephew was.

Both Yuu and Mika were sitting on the porch outside, gazing at the stars together. They were holding hands, whispering quietly to each other and sometimes, laughing at the jokes shared between them. All the while making it more difficult for Guren to approach without disturbing the romantic atmosphere between the two. He didn't even know Yuu could laugh so wholeheartedly and this time, Guren promised to protect that expression, come hell or high water.

He purposely cleared his throat, making himself noticeable. Mika was the one who turned around first, while Yuu didn't bother, his face became hard and expressionless. "Hello, Guren-san." The blonde politely greeted and nudged at Yuu to do the same or at least look at his uncle. But, he didn't bother doing so.

"Evening, Mika. Can I have a moment with Yuu alone? I won't take too long." Guren smiled, he looked tired and somehow, worried, Mika thought. He then lightly pinched at Yuu's arm and the ravenette frowned in pain.

"Yuu-chan, Guren-san is your family after all. How long are you going to sulk like this?" Mika quietly said as he stood up, pulling Yuu up with him. As both of them faced the older man, Mika gently pushed the stubborn Yuu towards Guren. "Wha-!"

"I'm going to make some tea, so you two, please get along!" Mika winked secretly with a beautiful smile plastered on his face and Yuu felt his heart throbbed, the heat rising up to his face in seconds at such sight.

'Ahhh, Mika would be the death of me one day...'

"Alright, see you." The blushing ravenette said, staring hard at anything but the blondie. To be honest, he wasn't that mad at Guren for keeping secrets from him, he was just mad because his decision brought others' suffering, not just him.

And the tension between the two worsened as soon as Mika disappeared into the house.

"Yuu, I was just-" Guren started, but his nephew interrupted him first, "Why, Guren? Why didn't you just tell me?" Yuu raised his voice, he finally could not keep it in anymore and exploded angrily at the older man. "You what, worried about me? Then what about me? Am I not allowed to worry about you..?"

"Do you hate me now?" Guren returned his question with another question, his expression turned into a painful one. He knew it would turn out like this. But, he promised Shinya he would not give up that easily!

"Why would you think that! I'm just pissed that you decided to shoulder all your burdens by yourself. And were you planning to die that night?! Don't go acting like an uncle any time you want and do as you please!" Ranted the younger of the two, shoulders moved up and down rhythmically. "Even though I'm not your family, I still think of you as my own..."

Violet eyes widened in surprise at the last sentence, "You knew..?"

"Yeah. Accidentally when I found my adoption document in your office while I was cleaning three years ago." Yuu truthfully told the violet-eyed man who kept quiet as he listened to every single word his young nephew said. "But, I don't care even if I'm not your real family."

"Huh? What do you-"

"Like I said, even though we're not connected by blood, I still think of you as my own uncle, got that?" Yuu continued and Guren felt his throat dried up so that he could not even gulp nervously, and the ravenette saw this so he reached for Guren's hand (he learnt this from Mika) which involuntarily flinched as soon as they touched, and both hesitantly at first, but in the end, the older man gripped back.

"Yuu, I... Please listen carefully to what I have to say." Guren's tone of voice was low and serious so the boy simply nodded without saying anything. He proceeded to bring the ravenette down to sit beside him; "The first time I met you was actually in front of the burning Hyakuya Orphanage. As soon as you woke up, you had lost all your memories except for your name. So I took advantage of that, Yuu. I pretended to be your uncle because at that time I was tracking Ferid in search of the Philosopher's Stone which both Mika and you unknowingly had half a piece inside your heart. I thought I could use you for some kind of lead without knowing you two possessed it. The stone will grant one an eternal life but could also bring back the dead, that was how valuable but dangerous the stone was. Ferid sought that so that he could live longer while I needed it to bring someone precious to me, a woman called Mahiru. And it was also because of my guilt since I let her die in front of my eyes. I know how much you cared for Mika but my own desire blinded me. I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but Yuu, I want you to be happy. I don't want to hurt you anymore and I won't let anyone else do that. So, I just..." Guren took a breather from talking and he did not know what to say anymore except for the word 'sorry' repeatedly.

Yuu, who stayed silent the whole time, finally spoke after a long sigh, "Apology accepted!"

"What..?"

"Geez, you can be such an idiot at times, Guren."

"Idiot?! Who're you calling an idiot, you impertinent- ah, no I mean-!" Guren fumbled his words after but soon saw a sight he would never forget for the rest of his life; Yuu laughing loudly.

"Hahaha..! That's more like it! You're not the Guren I knew if you're all meek and quiet without even arguing with me." Yuu wiped the tears from his eyes. "Aah, I laughed too much~" The younger of the two continued; "It's just that. I want you to be honest with me, that's all. That's why I was hurt and mad at you. And no, I don't hate you. Why should I anyway?"

The perplexed man stared at his nephew before a drop of tear escaped from his eye. And then another. He quickly faced down so that Yuu wouldn't see his crying face. They were tears of relief if he had to be honest. Still staring at the ground, he whispered almost inaudibly; "...thank you. Thank you, Yuu."

A few minutes later:

"Yuu-chan, Guren-san, may I join the two of you?" Mika greeted them from behind, carrying a tray of steamy hot tea and a plate of rice crackers. The two of them simultaneously turned and said, "Of course!"

The blonde smiled happily as he settled the tray on the wooden floor and served them tea. So the two of them managed to settle the little argument between them just fine, he thought, taking a seat next to Yuu. Just then, Guren stood up as he remembered something. "Sorry, Yuu, Mika. Shinya is waiting for me upstairs. I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

Yuu exchanged suspicious glances with Mika as if they knew what the two men will do. "Don't be too loud Guren! The walls are thin here, y'know?"

"You little-!" Guren exclaimed before he sarcastically retorted, "And no funny business between the two _**minors**_ now. Mika, make sure to protect yourself from this hungry wolf. Goodnight." He disappeared into the house before Yuu could snap back with that sharp tongue of his.

Mika held back a snicker when he saw how red Yuu's face was. "I didn't get to tell Guren-san it was already too late, hehe." He purposely said out loud and steam immediately erupted from Yuu's head. "Mika, please, don't say anything." He covered his embarrassed face, but leaned his head to the blonde's shoulder nonetheless.

"It's okay, Yuu-chan. I don't hate it at all. In fact, I... I like it. Because I love you." Mika shyly said, in which Yuu answered with a big hug and kissed him by the forehead. "Me too. I love you so I want to be with you forever."

Trying to conceal his happiness on his face, Mika pouted cutely. "Not the forehead, but... here." He pointed to his lips and Yuu unconsciously gulped.

"Are you tempting me..?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

Yuu pushed the blonde down onto the floor (minding the tea first) before anything else and locked Mika's arms above his head so that he was directly beneath him. "It's not that you're not allowed, it's because I may not be able to hold myself back. What if we go all the way?"

Mika wound his arms around Yuu's neck and seductively pulled him into a kiss, chaste and sweet, leaving the ravenette craving for more. "What if I say I don't mind?"

Yuu arched an eyebrow, his mouth a full grin, "Oh? Is that an invitation I hear?" He returned the kiss and this time, longer and deeper until both were breathless and cheeks flushed pink.

"Yuu-chan... Should we head back inside?" Mika questioned, and was just about to get up but Yuu remained unmoving, locking him in place. "No. Let's give Guren and Shinya some privacy time of their own. And we shall enjoy ourselves out here in the evening breeze? Exciting, isn't it?"

"Y-Yuu-chan..! What on earth are you- ah! Not there..!" Mika squirmed fruitlessly when a hand crept into his pants, reaching for his dick. He was caught by surprise so much that he started feeling sick as he recalled Ferid's revolting touches. "Hn! Wait..! Yuu-chan, I said wait!"

"Wait? Then, what are you clutching on to me so tight for?" Yuu laughed but then winced in pain when the other bit his free hand. "Ow! You sure don't hold back against me, do you?"

"I told Yuu-chan to wait, didn't I?" Mika sulkily muttered as he released himself from Yuu and faced the other way. "I want our first time to be... special. Don't you?"

Yuu quickly replied as he knelt before the blonde; "Of course I do! And because it's my first time, I didn't know what to do and I was just too hasty so please forgive me, Mika. I won't do it again!"

Mika weakly shook his head and covered his face as he turned back to Yuu. "It's not your fault at all. Honestly, I'm just using that as an excuse for another different reason. I feel insecure because I'm not pure anymore, Yuu-chan. I'm filthy so I thought maybe you don't want to do with someone so dirty like-"

"Mika! Don't say that kind of thing anymore, or I'll get angry for real!" Yuu cut the near to tear blonde off, eyebrows scrunched in anger, not towards Mika, but towards himself for not being there when this frail person needed him the most. "I'm so mad at myself, Mika. If you're hurt, I'll feel as if my heart is being ripped into pieces and it hurts even to breathe."

"Yuu-chan, that's not it..." Mika's voice trembled and he was crying now. Pearly drops flowed out of the glassy sapphire eyes and soon Mika started sobbing. Yuu said nothing but listened to Mika's sobs and whimpers. Seeing him crying made the ravenette felt relieved somehow. If that was one way to ease the burden Mika had for so long then he'd let the blue-eyed boy cry as much or as long as he wanted to.

After the blonde had calmed down a little, Yuu made his way to the edge of the porch before sitting down facing the outside.

"Mika, come here?" Yuu patted at his lap for Mika to sit on. And the blonde meekly nodded as he crawled onto Yuu's lap so that they were facing the black curtain of sky decorated with thousands of glittering stars as much as the eyes could see. Yuu then used his sleeve to wipe off any tear or snot staining the blonde's beautiful face and Mika simply savoured the moment. "Do you feel better now?" The ravenette gently asked, as he carefully embraced Mika from behind.

"Un, thanks, Yuu-chan." Mika wandered his hand to Yuu's arm and settled there. He felt safe and sound whenever he was with Yuu. "I've never cried this hard for such a long time now. Sorry for saying something that made you mad..."

Yuu lightly shook his head, "No, I told you I'm angry with no one but myself. If only I can take your pain away. Or at least share them. I never want you to experience any of those things anymore. So, we'll take it slow. There's no need to rush things, Mika. I'll wait for you for as long as it takes."

Tears threatened to spill from Mika's eyes once more at Yuu's kind words. He once believed that Yuu was too good for him - he was so pure and straightforward and was completely the opposite from someone like him. But now. Now he never wanted to be separated from the ravenette ever again. He slowly brought Yuu's hand into his and kissed it. "Cure me, Yuu-chan. I want you and no one else."

"Yes, my love." Yuu leaned down and kissed Mika by the lips, their hands intertwining, sharing the heat from the closeness of their bodies. When they pulled away, both quite reluctantly, Yuu licked at his upper lip and said as he locked eyes with the blonde; "I'll make you feel so good you can focus on only me and nothing else."

Mika shuddered as he stared back into those clear, confident emerald eyes, this time, it was a different feeling welling up inside of him like he'd never experienced before in his whole life. And Yuu was the only one who could make him feel this way. The unfortunate past could not be changed, but he had rather spend the present and future with Yuu until the end of their lives. Pink lips curved upwards and in the darkness of the night, the sea blue orbs shone brighter than any star. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

 **The End...**

* * *

 **It's been 10000 years I know. And the OnS fandom had died down too I think. But, I said I will finish what I started and so I did. I wrote everything in one go and didn't bother checking the word count so please be patient if it's too long.**

 **Biggest thanks to all of you for reading this silly fic of mine. You've been wonderful readers who are willing to share constructive feedback when I first started Syncretism. This was one of my first fics as well so I feel quite reluctant to finish it but what's done is done~ Catch you guys later!**


End file.
